Scarlet Executioner
by bubbajack
Summary: A man can only be pushed so far before he breaks. To love, then lose, then love again only to see that love currently with another? Why its enough to drive even the greatest warrior mad with grief. Enough for them take up arms and seek an end in glorious combat. The Executioner stands ready his axe raised high... Slowburn Starco Marco x harem. Rated M for violence, depression, etc.
1. Chapter 1

**The Scarlet Executioner**

**By: Bubbajack**

**Beta/Co-author: IcySnowSage**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Star vs, or ANYTHING else that shows up in this fic. WARNING DISCRETION ADVICED: Topics discussed in this story cover self hatred, suicide, and depression.**

**Ch.1: Scarlet Lamentation.**

'_She looks so beautiful sleeping,' _Marco thought to himself as he watched Star slumber the night away. It had been his secret duty as her squire to keep an eye on her as she slept and make sure she didn't portal travel in her sleep. It was during these silent hours when Marco could finally let his walls down and just admire the girl he had a crush on. Her flaxen hair was a messy golden halo around her, and her snores sounded like a lumber mill was in full swing and she was making a small lake on her pillow with drool again. Others might be disgusted by this scene, but Marco found it to be the cutest thing in the world. Others also would have commented on her being chained to her bed and that handcuffs hadn't been used.

'_I'm gonna have to send her pillows to be cleaned by Sir Lavabo again today,' _Marco noted to himself as he took out his notepad and going over everything Moon would tell Star that she seemed to tune out about being a proper princess, dates and times for balls, tips on decorum, and other things, Marco copied them all down into Star's day planner like he did every night leaving the decorum tips in the margins. That done, he reached into his hoodie pocket and pulled out a small circular flask. Popping the top, he took a swig of the corn mead inside. "Thank goodness there is no drinking age on Mewni… I just hope River doesn't notice me dipping into his stash," Marco muttered to himself in exasperation and exhaustion.

In truth, the teen has had a rough couple of months since he came back to Mewni. He crashed back into Star's life much like she'd originally done to him in the first place. Was she happy to see him? No. Could she even appreciate the irony of the situation? Not in the slightest. Then she apprentices him to Sir Lavabo in the deepest section of the castle. Should he have complained? Probably not but he did come to Mewni, basically dropping out of highschool just so he could see her again. Not that he would be petty enough to tell her that. '_It probably would've been better if I'd just stayed Sir Lavabo's squire. At least then I wouldn't have to subject myself to a personal hell everyday,' _Marco thought to himself as he took another sip of the Johansen Clan's Personal Reserve.

By personal hell, he meant seeing Star the girl he loved, and Tom, the best friend he felt more akin to a brother nowadays, together. He died a little inside everytime he saw them kiss these days, hold hands… do other couple things. Marco smiled as he watched the sleeping princess. '_But moments like these almost make it worth it.' _

Keyword being _almost_.

Hearing his pants pocket buzz Marco pulled out a black sleek pixie compact. He flipped it open and spoke in low tones. "Hello Mister Kay? I'm kinda busy right now so if you could both keep it down and make it quick I'd appreciate it."

"Of course m'boy, terribly sorry," The posh voice on the other end of the line replied apologetically in whisper tones. "I just wanted to know if you'd be interested in filling the main event for tonight?"

Marco grimaced in thought. '_Star has a date with Tom. She seemed eager to drag me to this one for whatever reason. But…' _Who is it?" He asked.

"Ivan," The grin in Kay's response was palpable.

Fire that hadn't burned in Marco's chocolate brown eyes for a while ignited. "I'll be _there_," He replied all but growling the last word. "Expect quite the show for this event."

"Excellent m'boy. Tata," With that, Mister Kay hung up.

Marco closed his compact. '_Ivan,'_ he thought a dark grin coming over his face at the thoughts of what he was going to do to his opponent in the arena. '_I'm gonna enjoy this.'_

* * *

Star awoke with a stretch, she looked over to see Marco her best bestie from earth and ever dutiful squire at his usual post, sitting by a stool near her bed ever vigilant. "Good morning Marco!"

"Hey Star," Marco said with a tired grin as he undid all the chains and locks used to keep her tied to the bed.

"No incidents then?" Star asked hopping out of bed.

Marco shook his head. "Nope, not tonight."

Star nodded sighing in relief before she went over to her day planner, "Good good, let's see what's on the itinerary for today shall we?" She flipped through to the current date. "Breakfast with Mom and Papa, Meeting with the MHC on how the reconstruction is going post-Ludo invasion, History lessons, magic practice, and I can finally go on that date with Tom!" She said with glee in her tone.

"Yeah well, I'm sure you'll have fun," Marco told her doing his best to sound upbeat even though he was dog tired.

Star turned to him a slight frown on her face. "What do you mean, you're coming too right?"

Marco took a breath to compose himself, "Actually Star, if it's alright with you, I'd like to sit this one out."

Star had crossed the room and had invaded his personal space in a matter of moments. "Why, is everything okay? If something was wrong you know you could tell me right?" She smiled at him encouragingly. "You can tell me anything my best bestie," the words meant for comfort felt like daggers stabbing into Marco's chest as the guilt and self hatred grew inside of him and writhed like an angered beast.

'_I'm in love with you and you're oblivious to it…_' Marco thought '_But I suppose it was the same with me and Jackie, the only difference is, I'm not running away,_' He returned her smile in kind even though his was fake and barely holding on. "No Star I'm fine it's just… it's been awhile since I've seen my folks you know so I thought that maybe I could… drop in on them? Surprise them with a visit?" Marco lied through his teeth. He'd been getting good at that lately.

Star bless her, bought it hook line and sucker. Her mouth formed an 'O' and she nodded. "Of course Marco. It's been months and you have dimensional scissors… they're probably wondering why you haven't visited sooner," Star nodded vigorously. "Right, right, say no more! You go say hi to Angie and Rafael… give 'em a big hug from me when you see them alright?"

Marco kept his smile up doing his best to mask his guilt but it was getting so hard. He just wanted this charade to end. "I sure will Star. I'm gonna go get ready for the day, see you at breakfast."

Star's smile was as radiant as the sun and offered warmth to his cold downtrodden soul. "Kay! Seeya in a few best buddy!"

Marco smiled but it didn't reach his eyes. As usual Star failed to notice, more occupied with getting ready for the day. "Yeah in a few."

* * *

Marco made his way down the hall to his room. The first thing that happened when he got there was him being bombarded by laser puppies. This never failed to make him smile despite how terrible he was feeling otherwise. "Okay guys, okay, that's enough!"

"Globgor!"

Marco sighed upon seeing the deranged blue man on his dresser jumping up and down. "Hello to you too Glossaryck," Marco reached under his bed and pulled out a wooden crate. Within were small green vials full of a slightly oily looking liquid. Popping the cork off, he downed the substance like a shot. "Blegh, why do these stamina potions have to taste like soaked sweaty socks?"

Regardless of their wretched taste they did their trick, and Marco felt his tiredness begin to subside. Now he felt like he could get rid of the rest with a quick shower which he proceeded to do so, but only after taking the Laser Puppies for their morning walk. Marco missed the look of contemplation and sadness on Glossaryck's face as he walked out of the room. Marco also didn't see him shake his head in sadness before following him out. Upon entering the bathroom the first thing he did was remove his colored contacts. He looked at his eyes, where he used to see chocolate brown, now icy-blue was reflected back at him. He glanced at his hair. The very tips of which were showing the purest white like fresh snow. '_I'll need to dye it again,'_ Marco thought to himself with a sigh.

Standing still for just a moment caused a white halo to appear around his head like a holy corona, and to add to the saintly effect small white butterflies flitted around his face. Then there were the pure white angelic wings that appeared behind his back as well, not unlike Star or Moon in their Mewberty forms, or as he liked to refer to them in his own thoughts, their Warrior Goddess forms. Marco shook his head at the display and how foolish it was and the act caused all of his holier than thou attributes to disappear.

"The purity of an Archon's soul is reflected upon their flesh, as Mister Kay would say," Marco echoed to himself as he got ready for the day. Marco could not believe those words for some as depraved as him there was nothing pure to see. He was vile and deserved only one thing. Now if he could get it.

Once under the hot spray of the shower, the copious amount of blush he applied to his face to hide those odd light blue tattoos he'd been spontaneously developing was washed away. The glowing sky blue marks criss crossed his body in curves and swirls. They even trailed up his throat and even framed his face. Contrasting sharply with all the blue on his body was a pair of red crescent moon shaped cheek emblems. Emblems and and markings of which Marco went to very long lengths to hide along with the various scars marking his body. '_Thank goodness I got used to applying makeup as Princess Turdina. Mister Kay told me they were connected to my growing Will abilities… well if I'd have known they'd friggin glow like this I wouldn't have bothered learning in the first place!'' _He thought as he scrubbed himself down quickly. It took time to apply the amount of makeup and hair dye he needed to put on even if it _was magical_, and he didn't like to keep the others waiting. He _knew_ he was extremely privileged to be able to eat with the royal family every morning and was _not _going to keep them waiting. He had done enough to them already.

* * *

Makeup coated his face, put his contacts in place, and pulled up his hoodie covering the rest of his scar marked visage. Marco skid into the dining room and plastered the fakest smile he could on his face. "I'm not late am I?"

He then noticed Star wasn't even there yet, and the King and Queen were already seated. Moon smiled at him warmly. "No Marco dear, punctual as always. My dear daughter could take a page from your book I think," Moon said with a sigh and a hint of annoyance tingeing her tone.

Marco gave an awkward chuckle. "Well, don't take this personally Queen Moon, but it's a simple but well known fact that it takes women a lot longer to get ready to go anywhere than men," Marco shrugged, "It's just how it is."

Mirth shined in Moon's eyes as she replied, "Oh, is that so?" Turning to her ever faithful husband, the ruling monarch asked, "Do you agree with his assessment dear?"

River cleared his throat and replied, "Honestly… yes! You look good no matter what you wear Moonpie so next time we go out, can you just put something on so we can leave and make our reservations on time?!"

Marco thought he might've just ignited a fight but Moon just rolled her eyes. "Oh very well, I enjoy getting all prettied up for you but if you insist."

"And I say you're just as gorgeous as the day we met and you needn't bother dear," River replied, giving his wife a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh River," Moon said blushing a bit. "Stop it, you're going to make Marco uncomfortable."

Marco shook his head. "No it's fine really… you two kinda remind me of my parents. And I mean that in the kindest way possible."

Moon beamed at the compliment. While River asked. "Ah, and how's old Rafael doing lad?" River and Rafael had bonded after River had inadvertently thrown a party at his house… over their kids of all things.

"I haven't seen him since coming here… I'm planning on visiting tonight though. I'll pass along your regards though King River," Marco said, keeping up with the lie.

River pulled out the chair next to him and patted it, "Come sit down lad, and how many times must I tell you to quit being so formal with me eh? It's just River you hear? After busting me out of my own dungeon I think you've earned the right."

"Yes dear, and Moon is fine," Moon told him with a warm almost motherly smile.

"You're both really too kind," Marco replied nervously not knowing how to feel. '_I mean I'm just secretly in love with your daughter and am lying to your faces but whatever right?'_

"Marco dear?" Moon asked worriedly. "Is everything alright you've seemed… off lately."

The young squire gave the queen his best smile. "I'm fine Queen Moon, thank you for asking."

Before the queen could question the boy further for her years of politically honed senses told her she was being lied to, the hurricane of chaos that was her daughter burst into the room. "Sorry, sorry! I didn't mean to hold up breakfast."

"Good morning pumpkin," River said, hailing her with a wave and a kiss on the cheek.

"Papa, Mother. Marco, how do you always manage to get here before me?" Star complained jokingly as she sat on her mother's left hand side.

"Practice," Marco replied easily as he focused on his corncakes covered in butter and delicious corn syrup.

Moon let their previous conversation go but she never stopped watching Marco all throughout breakfast. She watched out of the corner of her eye for when his eyes would light up when Star, River, or herself addressed him only for the smile to practically melt from his face and his eyes to darken whenever he thought no one was looking. Moon almost took a double take as Marco almost seemed to age right before her eyes when he let his guard down.

'_Something is most certainly wrong,' _Moon thought to herself worriedly.

For she took Marco's safety seriously. He was Star's guardian, guide and protector while she was on Earth and his family took her in without a second thought. The least she could do was return the favor while he was here on Mewni with them. Moon gave her head a small shake.

'_No there's more to it than that,' _She told herself. For she had heard her daughter's confession to the boy before she came back to Mewni with her. It took Marco all of a week to follow after her, when he didn't _have to_, when he was supposedly courting another back on Earth. To insert himself in the center of a war that had nothing to do with him all because he wanted to make sure her daughter was safe… '_And now he comes back to her and he sees her with another,' _she realized.

She'd taken peeks at her daughter's diary of course, privacy be damned when her daughter's safety was involved. Through it she learned Star too had suffered silently when Marco had dated this Jackie Lynn Thomas girl yet according to the latest entries she'd broken up with Marco more than a week before he came to Mewni.

'_Dear Diary, I can't believe Marco just showed up on my doorstep today! I mean who does he think he is?! Here I am trying to be a better princess and he just shows up out of the blue! Ugh, wants to be a knight huh well I hooked him up with Sir Lavabo of the Wash in the sub basement… and apparently he broke up with Jackie… but does he thank me for this? No! He complains about how he'll never see me! Grr ungrateful jerk!'_

An entry written later that day said something else. '_Dear Diary, I almost got Marco killed by a lint monster! Apparently according to Eclipsa of all people, the Knights of the Wash are the most dangerous order in the castle. Got to him just in time though. Also I broke the rules and made him my personal squire. Clearly I need to keep a closer eye on him while he's here or he just get himself into trouble again'_

'_There was a good reason we told you there were no openings for squire positions Star. We know 'exactly' how dangerous the Wash is, we'd never send Marco there in a million years,' _Moon thought to herself as she autonomously chewed her food. Also she thought of giving Sir Lavabo an honorary title for his service to the kingdom. Thinking about other diary entries as she did so.

'_Dear Diary, I got a day planner from mom so I can keep track of all this princess stuff. I swear I've been so busy lately I don't remember filling half of it out, but I must've because it's all written down in this thing plain as day. I even scribbled little notes in the margins about proper decorum and junk. Haha take that mom, I'm taking this princess stuff super seriously!'_

'_No, you're not… well yes, you are but you don't seem to realize just how much Marco is covering for you,' _Moon looked over to the hoodie wearing boy who was half slumped in his seat, clearly exhausted despite whatever means he was using to keep himself awake. '_You're taking advantage of his kind nature Star and you don't even realize it. Nor do you realize the cost it is taking out on one of your closest friends.'_

The next entry that came to mind filled her with worry, '_Dear Diary, I've been going into my Mewberty Form and opening portals __in my sleep__! Why is this happening? __How_ _is this happening?! Mom and the MHC can never know! For all I know they'll have Rhombulus freeze me or something! But Marco my ever faithful squire and best bestie has volunteered to watch over me at night to make sure I don't go galavanting off to who knows where. Bless him I don't know what I'd do without him… Looking forward to going to the Soulrise with Tom this weekend, it's supposed to be super romantic. Hope Marco finds it a cool reward for doing this for me.'_

This entry in particular made Moon shake her head in disgust. '_So you've not only been making him lack all sleep, but run around with you while you do your princess duties and as a 'reward' for his selflessness he gets to see you likely make out with Thomas? Oh Marco… you poor, poor boy,'_ Moon shot him a sympathetic glance.

"Moonpie, is everything alright?" River asked his wife in concern after he noticed the worried look in her eyes.

Moon shook herself out of her reverie and gave her husband a smile. "I'm fine dear. I do believe it's time we appraised the MHC on how the reconstruction is going…" Moon stood and then paused before giving Marco a motherly look, surprising him, "Marco dear, you look positively haggard, why don't you go lay down and get some extra shuteye hmm?"

Marco flushed a bit, "I-I'm fine Queen Moon really," Marco stuttered out all while trying to suppress a yawn.

"Nonsense, you look like a feather could knock you over," Moon gently chided. "Go rest Marco dear."

Star practically leaned across the table so she could get a good look at him. "Mom's right, you do look peaky Marco. I'm giving you a royal order. Take the day off."

Marco rolled his eyes. "As you command, oh princess."

Star cocked her head to the side, confused at his slight snark. "Is everything okay Marco?"

He turned and smiled at her. Moon could tell it was fake. "Everything's fine Star... I'll see you all later then?"

"Of course dear boy!" River said slapping him on the back as if he were the son he'd never had, but always wanted.

Marco nodded. "Then if you'll excuse me."

The royal family watched as the squire from Earth left and Star stared after him in confusion. "What was all that about? For a minute there, Marco wasn't acting like Marco."

Moon resisted the urge to roll her eyes. '_If you only knew my dear.'_ She instead said, "Well we should get going, we have some very important things to discuss with the High Commision today."

* * *

As the Royals entered the usual meeting chamber with the MHC, Hekapoo frowned and asked, "Hey Princess where's Muscles?"

"I'm right here!" River boasted proudly flexing his muscles and showing off his pecks. Moon … wouldn't complain at her husband showing off his muscular form.

"No, haha, just no!" Hekapoo laughed causing River to pout, "Seriously though princess where's Marco?"

Star glared at Hekapoo saying, "_My Squire_ is feeling under the weather today so I gave him the day off."

Moon couldn't help but notice how possessive her daughter was being of her supposed 'best friend' even though she already had a boyfriend.

"Right, squire… pretty low of you to make him, your supposed 'best friend', a servant… and every time I see the poor guy, he looks dead tired…" Hekapoo put her hand on her hip and asked, "I wonder what you could be doing to him to make him look like that… to seemingly keep him up _all _night."

Star cheeks blazed crimson to the point her cheek emblems disappeared. "Not… not _that_!"

Hekapoo nodded. "Right because you have a boyfriend. Tom right? I guess if you were up to anything _naughty_ it would be with him…" Hekapoo put her hands to her cheeks as she continued, "But if you take him everywhere with you as your squire… does that mean you make him _watch_?"

Moon put her hand on her daughter's shoulder before she could launch herself futilely at the demigoddess. Moon then fixed Hekapoo with a glare. "That is _quite enough_ Hekapoo. We are not here to discuss my daughter's lovelife or lack thereof. We are here to discuss the state of the kingdom, so might I suggest we get down to it?"

"Of course Moon. Sorry for being untoward I'm just worried about Marco… he's looked like shit the last few times I've seen him and on top of everything else going on with him right now…" Hekapoo trailed off.

"Everything else?" Star asked, "What 'everything else'?"

Hekapoo just shook her head. "Sorry but if you don't know, then he hasn't bothered to tell you. So it's not my place to spill the beans."

"Spill the beans?" Omnitraxus Prime asked.

"Human expression meaning to tell a secret," Hekapoo and Star said at the same time before shooting each other a glare.

"What do you know about _my squire_ that I don't?" Star asked in a huff.

"_Plenty_," Hekapoo said with a saucy wink, "He chased after me for _sixteen years _remember?"

Moon heard Star's knuckles pop. She was gripping the royal wand so hard. Motioning her daughter to her seat, she sighed saying. "Let's get this over with shall we?"

* * *

It took five hours to go over everything, and at the end each member of the MHC gave their own updates on their own sphere of influence. After listening to Rhombulus rant for twenty minutes about the many reasons he had on why they should just let him refreeze Eclipsa, Hekapoo went off on him and put him in the timeout corner. She then gave her report.

"I don't know the cause yet, but whether it be a rogue scissor user or some punks who got their hands on a blackmarket knockoff, but portals have been left open randomly all over the place."

Moon felt Star stiffen in her seat. She knew exactly why her daughter was so nervous. Moon coughed. "Do keep us informed of the situation won't you?"

Hekapoo nodded. "Of course Moon."

The meeting ended shortly after that. And as they walked down the hall Moon sighed. "Star, might I have a moment please?"

Star looked at her mother curiously. "Look mom, if it's about Hekapoo I'm sorry but she started it."

Moon waved her hand silencing her daughter. "No it's got nothing to do with that… well partly." Moon amended as she led her daughter out to the rose gardens where they wouldn't be overheard with River following curiously, behind them. Sitting Star down on a stone bench Moon said, "Star, I know about your little nightly jaunts."

Star's eyes became pinpricks. "What? But-but how?" She became angry glaring at her mother as she accused. "Did you force Marco to tell you?!"

"No, of course not!" Moon said affronted, "I read your diary. Much easier task then trying to get Marco to betray you."

"_Mom!"_ Star said, totally affronted and scandalized, "That's a _complete invasion_ of my privacy!"

Moon scoffed. "Well _I'm sorry_ but how else am I as _your mother _supposed to know what you're going through when you don't tell me anything?"

"Um ask me?" Star retorted.

"And you'll just lie and say everything's fine," Moon retorted flatly. "I was a teenager too once you know…" Moon got a thousand-yard stare. "What feels like a long, _long_ time ago now."

"Mom," Star hugged her mother's side at her sudden terrified expression. "Toffee's gone, I know it won't bring granny Comet back but… it's something at least."

Moon ran a hand through her daughter's golden tresses. "Indeed it is. Comet… she would've loved you Star… so much. She would've spoiled you rotten… well, even more rotten than your father and I already have," Moon said with a little laugh.

"Hey!" Star poked her mother in the side with a finger.

"What exactly is going on?" River asked, confused but happy his wife and daughter were closing the seemingly impassable gap between the two of them.

"Star has been going into her mewberty form and portaling in her sleep," Moon explained.

River's eyes widened. "Oh dear, so the random portaling Hekapoo was speaking of?"

Moon nodded gravely. "Indeed."

Star threw her arms around her mother's waist. "Please don't sell me out to the High Commission Mom! I swear I don't know why this is happening! If I did I'd make it stop! I don't wanna be frozen in crystal for three hundred years like granny Eclipsa!"

Moon stroked her daughter's hair to soothe her, all while berating herself in her thoughts. '_See Moon, this is what you get for always being so hard on your daughter. She's afraid of you. Afraid of doing a single thing wrong. Why if your own mother were here, she'd be ashamed of you, making your daughter see you as some kind of cold hearted tyrant instead of a mother she can come to when she has problems.'_ She shushed Star gently. Something she hadn't done since she was a little girl. "There, there dear, I'm not going to tell the commision about this."

Star sniffled as she hesitantly looked up from her near vice like grip. Her cerulean eyes so much like her father's wet with tears as she stared up at her. "Y-you're not?"

"Of course not Rhombulus is well…. He's _Rhombulus_," Moon said by way of explanation. Star nodded understanding completely. Moon continued. "But this phenomena is odd to say the least. I'll do some research into it and until then well I want you to take a Deep Sleep Draught alright?"

Star nodded. "Okay, what's that do exactly?"

Moon sighed a little but smiled knowingly. "You didn't read Celena's chapter did you?"

"I skimmed it?" Star said with an awkward laugh. "That's how I found out Marco's Aureole sign was a Dead Horse."

Moon frowned at the mention of Star's squire. "Star dear, do you happen to know what Thomas' Aureole sign is?"

Star thought about it. "Umm… No actually."

"And did you tell Thomas about your random teleporting at night?" Moon asked.

The princess scoffed. "No why would I do that?"

"Do you know what Thomas' favorite color is?"

"Umm… red I think?" Star said, sounding very unsure.

River picked up where his wife left off. "What is Marco's favorite color?"

"Prussian Blue," Star answered immediately.

"Favorite food?" River continued.

"It's his Super Special Nachos, I love em too," Star answered, quick as a whip.

River had one more question. "His biggest accomplishment?"

"It would either be getting his red belt in Tang Soo Do or helping save Mewni from Toffee. What's with the twenty questions you two?" Star asked.

"Our point is dear, that the person you are with the person you choose to spend your life with… you should know them just as well as you know yourself," Moon told her daughter.

'Wait a minute just what are they trying to say here?' Star asked herself. "Oh, so you two know each other perfectly huh?"

"Of course!" Moon replied with a smile.

"Naturally," River beamed.

Star crossed her arms in challenge, "Then you wouldn't mind if I tested this theory of yours would you?"

"Go right ahead. Feel free to ask any three questions each," Moon bade her daughter.

Star blinked she didn't expect them to actually take her up on this. "Seriously?"

Moon nodded and River grinned. "Go for it pumpkin."

Star rubbed her hands together in glee. "Okay, Dad first question goes to you, what's mom's Aureole sign?"

River laughed. "That's an easy one. She's a dead horse just like dear Marco."

Star looked to her mother for confirmation and she nodded. Star moved to her mother next. "Mom, what does Papa _really do _when he says he's preparing to go give a speech?"

This made River sweat a bit. "Now, Pumpkin... " He began but Moon was quick to reply.

"He goes hunting non sentient monsters in the Forest of Certain Death."

"You knew?!" River said, shocked.

Moon rolled her eyes. "River, _of course_ I knew. I'm the _queen_. It's my job to know _everything_. Including that you're safe dear," She gave him a loving kiss on the cheek.

"Get a room, you two," Star huffed.

"It's _my_ castle, the entire thing is _my room_," Moon told her daughter matter of factly.

That made Star chuckle. "Well I think we know which side of the family my sass comes from."

"Oh that's all your mother, your angry side comes from my half of the family," River commented.

Star shook her head. "Anyway question number two Papa, what was the name of mom's favorite pig-goat?"

"Lil Chauncy. Corn rest his soul," River said with reverence.

"I miss that pig-goat almost as much as I miss my own mother," Moon said wistfully.

River patted his wife's hand comfortingly. "He died a hero dear. Taking arrows in the chest meant for you like that. Loyal to the end ole Chauncy."

Moon smiled. "Yes he was." She dabbed at her eyes with a handkerchief as tears began to form from all the sad memories she was going through today. "Anyway your second question dear?"

"Umm, what happened that one time dad came to Earth after you kicked him out of the house?" Star questioned.

River crossed his arms and shot his daughter a rare glare. "Are you _trying _to get me in trouble with your mother young lady?"

Star shook her head. "No I'm just honestly having trouble coming up with questions."

"He destroyed a 'mini gulf course' whatever that is, then threw a party and nearly flooded the Diaz' residence, after he almost burnt it down when Helios showed up," Moon replied.

"I'm honestly curious as to how you know about this," Star said. "Do you have like spies following me around when I'm on earth or something?"

Moon scoffed. "Oh Corn no, I kept getting the bills for the random acts of destruction you caused."

"What?" Star asked, her eyes becoming pinpricks.

Moon sighed. "Star dear, why do you think no one ever ran you out of town or arrested for flagrant destruction of property. I was paying to have it fixed."

"But… but how could you know?!" Star asked.

"Marco kept me apprised of the chaos you caused," Moon said simply. "It was one of his many secret jobs as your guide while on earth."

"He did?" Star said angrily, feeling betrayed.

"He _did_," Moon said sharply cutting her daughter of quickly not allowing her anger at the boy to fully form. "He was going around town constantly and apologizing to people in _your _stead, for the messes _you _caused, likely being yelled at profusely in the process just to get their contact information, get the price to get the damages fixed, and then report back to me."

With every word her mother spoke, Star's head sunk lower and lower as her anger fizzled out. "Why didn't he ever just… say enough was enough?"

"He could've… I told him that he could've opted out at being your guide at anytime…" Moon replied. "But once he learned the only other destination for you would've been St. Olga's, he absolutely _refused_ to give up on you."

Star felt her guts twist in shame. '_Marco. Always looking out for me, even when I did know you were doing it huh?'_

"In fact one time he contacted with a blackened eye. Apparently someone whose vehicle you destroyed didn't take too kindly to his apology."

Star recalled the night she was talking about. Marco came in the back door, black eye, bloody lip and nose. When she asked what happened he just chuckled and said. "Things got a bit intense at the dojo today that's all Star, don't worry about it."

"He told me it was just dojo practice. It wasn't unusual. I'd seen him come back banged up before."

River put a hand on his daughter's shoulder. "He likely wanted to spare your feelings. We often do that to those we love."

"Love? Marco doesn't _love_ me, he has… _had _Jackie," Star amended, reminding herself they'd broken up.

Hearing the anger in their daughter's voice, the King and Queen shared a glance. "Anyway you have one final question for your mother pumpkin?" River asked, steering the conversation away from dangerous waters.

"Um…" Star tried to think of a question. "Mom, who on your side of the family does Papa hate the most mom?"

"Seriously are you _trying_ to get me banished to the couch?!" River complained.

"My Aunt Etheria," She quirked an eyebrow at her husband. "What? Come now River dear it's no secret. I'm not exactly a fan of hers either… I swear to Corn, if she brings up how I should've married Count Mildrew one more time, or how I've sullied our family line…" Moon sighed, and collected herself before turning to her daughter. "And your last question, dear?"

"Papa, why did you and Mom end up dating in the first place?" Star inquired.

River stroked his beard. "In all honesty… I'm not entirely sure. I mean I just knew I couldn't leave here there in the Castle all by herself so I stayed. I stayed and helped in whatever way I could, which wasn't really much at the time."

"Oh River you did so much for me back then," Moon told him. "Back when everyone was trying to tell me what to do, you just listened and that… that meant the world to me. Someone who would just let me vent about being forced to be Queen at such a young age and not really try to sway my opinion one way or the other. Why I recall after one particularly nasty meeting you sought me out with sandwiches of all things, let me shout myself hoarse and then after offering me a mug of Johansen Reserve which was the first time I tried it, you asked me what I wanted to do. No one in the meeting room had actually asked me that. Then you came along with food, drink, and a listening ear and… and it meant the world to me," Moon leaned in and gave River another kiss on the cheek.

"Anytime moonpie, anytime… speaking of my Johansen Reserve, I think someone's been sneaking it… but I've no idea who… this calls for... reconnisense!" River said sticking his hand in the air. "Reconnaissance and meat! I'll be in the larder if anyone needs me."

"Oh River dear, are we still on for tonight?" Moon called.

"You bet!" the King called back, "This is going to be a bloody good time!"

Star turned to her mother as her father walked off. "Are you two going out tonight?"

Moon smiled. "Yes, your father got us five VIP tickets to the Crucible Arena. We're thinking of inviting the Lucitors and King Ponyhead… Poor man needs a break from his daughters."

Star's jaw dropped. "You too?! Tom got us and some friends seats for tonight in the same section!"

Moon beamed. "Well it looks like this became a family outing I do hope we won't be… cramping your style? Is that what the kids say these days?" Moon asked.

Star chuckled. "I'll manage, I just hope Papa and Tom's Dad can get along unlike the Silverbell Ball…"

"You let Wrathmelior and I worry about our husbands dear, just focus on having a pleasant evening with Thomas and your friends," Moon advised.

Star nodded. "I will… I just wish Marco could be there, it wouldn't be the same without him."

Moon patted her daughter's shoulder. "Well it's been awhile since he's seen his family."

Star again nodded. "True. Well since we're all going together we should probably start getting ready huh?"

"Indeed dear. Maybe you should check up on Marco, see how he's doing?" Moon offered.

Star nodded. "Yeah. Seeya soon mom."

* * *

Star poked her head into Marco's room. She saw him wrapped up like a burrito in his green blankets with the Laser Puppies piled on top of him. '_Awe how cute.' _Star crept closer. She saw his mop of dark-brown almost black hair sticking out of one end of the massive roll of sheets ever so gently she reached out and ran her hands through his hair. '_Marco's hair is always so soft, I wonder what kind of conditioner he uses? Tom's always feels like straw.'_

"Hmm, wha?" Marco mumbled rolling over groggily.

Star bolted upright and several paces back. "Umm, hey best Bestie!"

"Star…?" Marco's eyes shot wide open and he ducked under his covers. "Star! What're you doing in my room?!" he asked while silently praying his magical makeup hadn't come off yet. He didn't want to explain anything to the Mewman Princess.

"S-Sorry!" Star said blushing, thankful Marco couldn't see it. "I just came in to check up on you, that's all! I-I'll be going now! Have fun with your parents!"

Star made to leave only to stop when she heard Marco call out, "Wait!" Turning, she saw he was still under his blankets but he spoke in a much calmer tone. "I hope you enjoy your night out with Tom, wherever it is you two are going."

Star beamed at him. "Thanks Marco. I appreciate it. Give your mom and dad my love okay?"

The blanket lump moved up and down, likely signaling a nod. "Yeah, will do."

Marco didn't get up from his bed till he heard both the door shut and Star's footsteps fade down the hall. Then he threw off the blankets and looked at the mirror that hung on the back of his door. He sighed in relief when he saw his magical makeup was still on. "Thank God for small mercies." He looked to the Laser Puppies who had been both scattered and awoken in his haste to cover himself. They now yipped playfully. "Sorry guys, didn't mean to wake you. You need walking before I head out?"

"I can do that for you Marco dear."

Marco turned on a dime. "Eclipsa, where did you… how'd you get into my room? And how do you know my computer password?"

The Queen of Darkness herself was sitting at his desk casually surfing the internet reading page after page on wikipedia of all things. "Oh, you can get anywhere you want to if you know how," Eclipsa clicked on another random page and scanned its contents. "Oh, did you know that the Narwhal's horn is actually a giant tooth?"

Marco chuckled. "I did, you really like learning don't you, Clipsa?"

"All knowledge is good knowledge I like to say. And you humans on Earth have infinite knowledge at your fingertips with this internet of yours… I simply love it!" Eclipsa gushed.

Marco smiled. "Well I'll tell you what Eclipsa, if you watch the Puppies while I'm gone, you can use my computer while I'm away, okay?"

"Deal!" Eclipsa said, shaking Marco's hand. Two cords of magic passed between the ex-queen and the boy and caused both of their cheek emblems to glow shocking the elder of the two. "You… you have magic!"

Marco didn't break his grip but he did look away. "It's complicated."

Eclipsa smiled. "I'm sure it is dearie, and I further swear to keep your secrets secret, as long as I get to use this wonderful device of yours on occasion."

Marco nodded. "Sure that's fine, just stay out of the folder labeled Vacation Photos."

"Why would you not want vacation photos… they _aren't_ vacation photos are they?" The question made Marco blush the same shade as his hoodie as he shook his head. Eclipsa covered her mouth with her free hand. "Oh _my_, well your secret's safe with me dear."

"Thanks," Marco said, looking away in shame.

Eclipsa patted Marco on the shoulders. "Now, now, nothing to be embarrassed about, you're a teenage boy." Eclipsa kissed him on the cheek, "Good luck Marco dear. I'll be rooting for you."

"Thanks Eclipsa…" He turned to go pulling out his dimensional scissors, only to turn back and say, "You know, I've always wanted a cool aunt… and I know you can't really _pick _your family, but if I could, I'd pick you."

Marco felt himself hugged from behind. "And I… don't have anyone as far as I know, but if I could choose who my several times grandson in law would be, I would choose you dear boy."

Marco gave a bitter smile. "Yeah, I… thanks. I need to go, 'Clipsa. Seeya."

The sound of fabric ripping was heard as Marco cut a portal between dimensions. He walked through, and the hole between dimensions closed with a snap.

* * *

Star arrived at the Crucible. She looked around in awe. It was a gigantic stone tower made of obsidian stone, a hundred floors high and giant braisers were lit with ethereal green flame lined the entrance. Kiosks lined the wide thoroughfare where all manner of merchandise from various fighters was being hawked. The closer they got to the Crucible itself, the more elaborate the kiosks became. One that people seemed to be crowding around had a solid granite statue of a warrior wielding an axe in one hand and barbed chains floating around him in the other which ended in vicious looking khopesh blades on the end.

"Step right up folks, come and get Scarlet Executioner merch right here," a large rotund creature with three eye stalks upon which yellow bulbous eyes and a long flat purple nose with peach colored skin sat in the large booth called out.

"Woah, I totally want a t-shirt with that guy's face on it," Star said.

Tom ribbed her playfully. "Should I be jealous, Starship?"

"Hmm," Star pretended to think it over for a second, "Nah! Think we can snag a shirt in Marco's size too?! Just cause he's gonna miss tonight doesn't mean we can't get him a souvenir right?"

Tom smiled. "Yeah… plus I still feel like I owe him for his hoodie," Tom said, wearing said ripped hoodie tonight.

Star rolled her eyes. "Tom, it's _Marco_. You and him are best buds. He's not gonna take that personally."

Tom rubbed the back of his head unsure. "I dunno about that Starship, you don't just mess with a bro's things. It goes against the code."

Star just shook her head. "You worry too much. Now go get me a t-shirt of that badass with the axe!" Star slapped her boyfriend's butt to get him to hurry up.

"I'm going, I'm going!" Tom chuckled, as he made his way into the fighting crowd to go his quest to get t-shirts for Star and Marco.

"Geeze gurl, trying and keep that lovey dovey crap on the down low will ya?" Ponyhead said, floating up to her best friend.

"Ponyhead!" Star said, before hugging her fellow princess. "You made it!"

Ponyhead rolled her eyes. "Course I did gurl! I wasn't gonna miss this! Plus, I've heard that Executioner guy is real brutal, like tearin' limbs off and junk! He's half the reason they had to put puke buckets under all the seats!"

"Woah!"

"Hey Star dear!" King Ponyhead called.

"Hi King Ponyhead, Mr. and Mrs. Lucitor!" Star waved.

Ponyhead scoffed. "Can you believe our folks showed up. They're totally gonna harsh our fun gurl."

Star just shook her head, "Ponyhead, when was the last time your father's been out without all of your siblings since your mother… you know?"

Ponyhead looked downtrodden for a moment. "It's been a hot minute. I guess he could use a break from all the crap me and my sisters give him huh?"

Star nodded. "Yeah just treat tonight as a bonding night between you and him. You haven't had many of those right?"

"Not since my other sisters came along." Ponyhead gave Star a sideways glance.

"What?" Star asked.

The floating horse head replied, "You gettin' all wise and junk girl. Like I'd expect that kinda stuff to come outta Earth Turd… where is he anyway?"

Star rubbed her arm uncomfortable. "He couldn't make it tonight, he's spending time with his parents."

"Uh, gurl, you sure about that? Cause that looks like them right there." Ponyhead motioned further down the pathway at a few people she did not expect to see tonight.

"What?!" Star looked and sure enough, the Diaz' were being led by a waving Kelly, a smirking Janna, an uneasy looking Jackie and a dark-skinned girl she'd never seen before in her life. Angie and Rafael were taking pictures of everything just like they did back in Mewni… but there was no Marco in sight.

'_Did Marco… lie to me?'_ Star thought to herself, feeling a bit hurt in her chest at the thought like someone had just stuck a knife in her chest.

"Gurl you ok, you look like you just been slapped," Ponyhead noted.

Star shook her head breaking herself out of her funk. "I...I'm fine. C'mon, we should go greet the others while Tom get's souvenirs."

"Yo TOM! I WEAR AN EXTRA SMALL!" Ponyhead yelled into the crowd.

The demon prince gave her a thumbs up. "Got it!"

Star approached Angie and Rafael with a big hug. "Angie, Rafael! It's so good to see you both!"

"Easy there Estrella darling," Rafael pleaded. "You don't want to hurt the little one."

Angie shooed her husband off. "It's fine Rafael."

"Little one?" Star looked down at Angie's stomach and noticed she had a slight bump.

A baby bump.

"EEEEEK! You're pregnant!" Star squealed in joy.

"My daughter better not be pregnant or so help me Thomas Dracionus Lucitor there will be nowhere in the _Multiverse_ you can hide from me!" River screamed as he appeared from …. somewhere

"What?!" Tom screamed amidst the merch crowd, his voice pitched with fear. "I didn't… we didn't.. I swear!"

Star flushed in embarrassment, running a hand down her face in shame. "Not _me_ Papa! Angie is!"

River rubbed the back of his head."Oh, well, congratulations then Rafael you sly old dog! Haha corn shakes for everyone! My treat!"

"Nice save papa," Star said under her breath before she turned to the Diaz family, "Is Marco with you by any chance?"

Both Rafael and Angie shook their heads and frowned. "No, we haven't seen Mijo since he left for Mewni. You'd think he'd visit considering he has those scissors of his but training to be a knight must be very taxing."

"Heh, Diaz a squire, right."

Star felt her hackles rising, she knew that voice. "Higgs," Star all but growled. The auburn-haired girl stood there, flanked by her cronies Old Guy and Baby Man and their knights too were within hearing distance. Before the girl could open her mouth to spit out more venom, Star got all up in her face, pulled her down to her eye level and hissed at her, "Listen here, squire bitch! Normally, I'd ignore your bullshit because you're _beneath me_. I am the princess of Mewni and if I tell you to jump, you ask how high. But tonight, I'm not going to do that, and do you know why?" Higgs shook her head, and Star gave an almost imperceptible nod towards the Diaz'. "Because those are Marco's parents! And I will not have you badmouthing him in front of them, _got it_?"

She then shot a steely eyed glare at the fellow squires and then at their knights. "Am. I. Understood?"

"Yes Princess!" All six said at once.

"Estrella dear, is everything alright over there?" Angie called.

Star put on her biggest smile. "Everything's just fine Angie! Just greeting some of my knights and their squires… _and reminding them of their place_," Star finished in a dark tone that only the six could hear.

Upon hearing that other knights and squires were here, Angie and Rafael made their way over smiling brightly.

"Hello it's nice to meet you, I'm Rafael and this is my wife Angeline," Rafael said, as he offered his hand to Sir Stabby.

"Sir Stabby," the gruff knight replied, taking the man's hand and trying to crush it in his grip but much to his surprise, Rafael gave as good as he got.

"Oh, is that a family name?" Rafael asked easily, smiling all the while.

Sir Stabby blinked. "Uh, no. Not exactly."

"And what might your names be hmm?" Angeline asked, smiling at the squires.

"I'm Higgs, this is Old Guy and Baby Man."

Angie covered her mouth and giggled, "What funny little nicknames you have for each other dear but yours sounds like a last name if I'm being honest. Now, do you mind too terribly if I ask your actual names?"

"Otar Guyford, Ma'am," Old Guy said piping up first.

Baby Man went next. "Braddon Maddon."

Sighing upon seeing her compatriots give up so easily, Higgs saw no point in being difficult. "Hilda Higgs of House Higgs, Misses Diaz."

Angie smiled. "What lovely names. Nice to meet you all."

"And what a fine mustache you have my man!" Rafael complimented Old Guy.

Old Guy nodded in respect as only men with mustaches could understand the pain of growing and maintaining facial hair. "Thanks, been growin' it fer years."

Higgs scoffed. "And here I thought you were born with it."

"And these are the knights they are squiring under!" Star said, "Sir Stabby you've already met. There's also Sir Dashing of Muscleton," The blonde mustached knight grinned, "And Knight-Captain Whosits."

"Hello. Pleasure to meet you," the amazonian Lady Whosits said, throwing her crimson locks out of her face.

"And out of all of you," Angie said smiling happily. "Estrella dear, who is Marco's knight?"

Uhh… Sir Lavabo of the Wash!" Star lied quickly.

"Estrella?" Higgs asked smartly, deciding _not _to call the princess out on her lie.

"It's Spanish for Star dear," Angie explained gently. "The wash you say? I'm surprised he didn't squire under a knight of the kitchens. He would've excelled there."

"Diaz can cook?" Higgs asked bluntly, receiving an elbow in the gut via Star.

Both the Diaz's nodded vigorously. "Oh yes, a regular maestro in the kitchen our Mijo is."

"Uh Mijo?" Higgs asked, hoping for a translation.

"Son… we should just speak English I suppose," Angie giggled.

"Ah that reminds me, Estrella," Rafael said, taking a large box shaped fanny pack off his back and unzipping the lid. "I need your professional opinion on something. Now I know they're probably not as good as Marco's but I tried my best." Rafael said as he brought out a large square container of tupperware.

"Are those?" Star asked with a gleam in her eye.

"Nachos yes," Rafael said as he pulled off the lid, allowing the spicy meaty heavenly scent to grace Star's nose once more.

Taking one, Star plopped it into her mouth and chewed it thoughtfully. "It's good," the princess said after a moment.

"But it's not Marco's recipe is it?" Rafael said, with a knowing smile.

Star shook her head sheepishly. "It isn't, sorry."

Seeing the knights and their squires hungrily eying the contents of the bowl, Rafael offered it to them. "Would you like some?"

Each rapidly nodded before taking a chip for themselves. Every single eye lit up on the first bite. "This is amazing!" Lady Whosits proclaimed. "And you say the Diaz boy makes this dish even better!?"

Star nodded. "Yep Marco has his own super secret Special Nachos recipe."

The knights and squires looked at each other and nodded. "All in favor of Marco Diaz, the first ever holder of Knight of the Larder, raise thy hand and say aye!" Lady Whosits said.

"Aye!" Every knight and squire proclaimed at once.

"Wait, what?!" Star protested. "You can't just make a new knight post… can you?"

Lady Whosits crossed her arms and grinned. "Actually I _can _princess. One of my granted powers as Knight-Captain is to assign knights to whatever positions I see fit, or if necessary, create new ones. Lately, your father has been complaining about missing Johansen Reserve so why not have a new post for a knight to guard _and work_, in the kitchens? Plus, you'll be able to see him much more often since he's not in the castle sub basement with Sir Lavabo now right?"

'_That tricky bitch,' _Star seethed. All while smiling for Angelia and Rafael's sake. "Yes of course."

Rafael and Angie hugged each other happily. "Our son being given a new knightly position!" Rafael said with pride.

"Do you hear that Marco Jr," Angie told the baby growing inside of her, "Your big brother is really going places."

"Oh yeah he's going places alright," Star said under her breath.

"Hey Star."

The princess turned at the voice. She felt her throat constrict a bit forcing her to swallow before she could reply. "Hey Jackie."

The surfer girl hadn't changed much. She still had that same aqua streak in her hair, and was now wearing a leather jacket on top of her light blue top and jeans. Her arms were crossed as she looked at the princess and she had a scowl on her face before she nodded off to the side. "Why don't we go over here and catch up?"

Star nodded, even though she had an apprehensive feeling of approaching doom. "Yeah sure."

Jackie nodded before smiling at Angie. "Congrats on the bun in the oven Misses D."

"Thank you Jackie dear. Who is your friend?" Angie asked. Nodding to the almost silent and almost shadow-like girl beside Jackie.

"This is Chloe, my… girlfriend," Jackie shyly admitted.

The Diaz' were always the welcoming sort and embraced Chloe wholeheartedly with literal hugs. "Where are you from Chloe dear?" Angie asked

"Paris," Chloe replied.

"Lovely city," Angie gushed, "I spent an entire school year there."

While the Diaz' distracted Chloe, Star and Jackie had their own conversation. Jackie turned to Star with borderline hatred glittering her green eyes. "Would you like to tell me just what the fuck you're trying to do to Marco?"

"Uh, excuse me?" Star asked.

"You heard me _Princess_," Jackie all but spat her title like it was poison. "I don't know how you do things in _your _dimension, but in ours, when someone gives up everything, and I mean literally everything to be with somebody else; it means something. Marco gave _everything_, just so he could be with _you_," Jackie poked her in the chest before she continued. "He gave up not just me, before you think I'm being jealous, but also his family, his friends, his hometown, his planet, dimension and anything even _remotely familiar_ to him… just so he can be with you."

"Yeah but that was his choice…" Star couldn't continue because Jackie grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Choice?" Jackie gave Star a light shake before she shook her head. "He never had a choice Star. You confessed to him in front of everyone, and then you left… so _of course_ he came running after you! And you know what, he never left Mewni even though he came back. His heart, his soul, never left you… Marco _loves_ _you_."

'_Marco loves me?'_ Star mentally asked herself.

"Then I come here, on one of Janna's wild adventures, expecting to see him finally happy, in love, and with the princess…" Pure vitriol burned in Jackie Lynn Thomas' eyes and fell from her tongue as she continued, "And what do I hear from the flying horse head instead? That you're dating the fucking triclops and that you've made _Marco_, sweet, kind, always had your back on Earth Marco, your damn servant."

Star had quite enough of Jackie insulting her friends. "Firstly her name is Ponyhead. Secondly, his name is Tom and lastly, I never asked him to come after me. He did that on his own."

"Did _he _ever ask _you_ to drop into _his_ life? Did _any of us_ ever ask you to drop into ours and raise havoc on an almost daily basis?" Jackie asked, not letting Star answer before she continued, "No, we didn't but we accepted you anyway and treated you like one of our own," Jackie scoffed. "You? You pawned him off as quickly as you could on the _laundry guy_, and nearly got him _killed_!"

'_Damn you Ponyhead and your big mouth,' _Star silently cursed.

Jackie was not done. "And then if that wasn't enough, you make him your personal servant just so you can drag him around and watch as you suck face with your new boyfriend, who also happens to be his best friend?" Jackie gave a hollow laugh. "I mean you really know how to rub salt in the wound. You'll take his heart, his home, his family, his friends… and then you make him _watch,_ forced to smile happily and support you, as you move on with your life?" Jackie gave her a look of utter disgust. "You really are something _Butterfly_… " Jackie turned around and began to stalk away, only to glare at her over her shoulder and add, "A real piece of work."

Star stood there stunned, shaken to the core, for she realized every word Jackie had said to her was true. '_What have I done?'_ she asked herself as a dark epiphany dawned upon her.

"Yo B-Fly, you alright?" Ponyhead asked, floating over, "You ain't looking so hot."

"I'm… I'm fine Ponyhead," Star said, still in a state of shock.

"Well if you sure gurl, we best get headin' inside. The show's about to start, and we got the VIP box!" Ponyhead yelled happily, before she groaned, "Even if we gotta share it with our folks."

"Right uh… let's… let's go shall we?" Star made her way into the stadium, her mind awhirl with thoughts, almost all of them dark in nature, and revolving around Marco.

* * *

The VIP rooms were on top of the Crucible, and magical lifts led up to their section. When they passed the red velvet curtain leading into a black carpeted room filled with large red booths, each one facing a clear crystal pane that loomed out over the arena itself. Behind the booths were all manner of snack and drink machines and two separate restrooms were off to the side.

Star immediately noticed they weren't alone. "Penelope?"

Penelope Spiderbite and her parents turned when they heard their daughter's name called. "Star… and Tom… and everyone else too."

"Yo gurl, it's been a hot minute. Haven't seen you since the Silver Bell Ball. How's things in the land of the creepy crawlies?" Ponyhead asked.

Penelope smiled. "Been better than usual actually… I'd say why but that would spoil things. This is your first time here, right?" Seeing her fellow royals nod, Princess Spiderbite grinned knowingly. "Then you're all in for a surprise by the end of the night."

The royals looked at each other and shrugged. "Okay."

"Oh hello, who're you?" Penelope said politely upon seeing the Diazs.

"We're Marco's mother and father, pleasure to meet you dear," Angie said.

Penelope's face lit up. "Oh you're _Marco's_ parents! It's so nice to finally meet you!"

Star did a double take. "Uh Penelope, when did _you_ meet Marco?"

Penelope gave Star a sly smile. "Oh he did my kingdom a favor, helped take out some trash."

Star waited for Penelope to elaborate but when none was forthcoming, Star pouted and sat down between her mother and father. She was glad to see Marco's parents getting along so easily with everyone though.

"What do you call these again, Nachos?" Dave Lucitor asked, taking a bite. "Oh, not bad."

Rafael nodded. "Indeed, my son is a better chef than I am in this regard though."

"Ah yes Marco Diaz," Dave said pensively, "The one in the Princess' Song Day Celebration…"

"_Dad,_" Tom said in both a pleading and warning tone. "Please don't go embarrassing me in front of my friends by bringing up old wounds."

"What's embarrassing about it Thomas, it's just the _entire kingdom_ seeing and hearing the princess' song calling young Diaz her boyfriend and correct me if I'm wrong, but didn't she more or less drag him there in royal attire? Almost as if she were affirming the fact?"

"I _did not _okay that last verse with Rubariot!" Star shouted, her cheeks flushing whether from anger or embarrassment at being reminded of Song Day, she couldn't even tell herself.

"Yet you were perfectly fine with telling all of Mewni how you lost the Book of Spells and Glossaryck to Ludo Avarious of all people," Dave continued to goad.

Moon actually stood up and glared at the King of the Underworld at this point. "David, if you say _one more word_ against either Marco _or_ my daughter, you and I will be having this discussion down on the arena floor. I'm sure you and I can put on quite the show for the masses don't you agree?"

Everyone's jaws dropped. This was a Queen Moon that hadn't been seen in quite some time. _This _was was the Queen Moon who earned the title 'The Undaunted'.

"Go Queen Moon, get down with your bad self," Ponyhead complimented.

"Go Mom," Star said in awed tones.

Angie smiled at the Queen gratefully. "Thank you Moon."

"Think nothing of it Angie. Besides you don't need any undue stress in your condition." Moon promptly replied before she sat back down.

Angie smiled and rolled her eyes. "You sound like my husband." Feeling a gentle tap on her shoulder, she turned to see Wrathmelior leaning over her worriedly.

She mumbled something in demonic and Tom made to translate. "My mother apologizes profusely for my father's rudeness…" Wrathmelinor shot her husband a glare and added, "And he'll be sleeping on the couch tonight."

Angie gently patted Wrathmelior's finger understandingly. "No need to worry dear, he's just a father concerned about his son's wellbeing I'm sure."

Tom scoffed and said under his breath, "Yeah right."

"Hey, you know the fighting is supposed to be taking place down there, not up here right?"

Everyone turned to see Hekapoo taunting them with Rhombulus and Omnitraxus Prime in sphere form following behind her out of a flaming portal.

"Lady Hekapoo, to what do we owe the honor of yourself and the rest of the High Commision this evening?" Dave asked politely.

Taking a seat the scissor crafter replied, "I'm the sponsor of one of the fighters here. So naturally I'm here to see him kick some ass."

"Which one?" Kelly asked giddily. She'd been practically bouncing in her seat since she arrived, surprising no one. As a Woolet, being able to come to the Crucible and watch the best of the best fight was like finding Nirvana or entering heaven for her.

"I'm the sponsor of the Scarlet Executioner himself," Hekapoo said with a bit of pride in her tone.

"The reigning singles division champ?" Kelly questioned while everyone else muttered amongst themselves, "Woah, how'd he get _your_ sponsorship?"

"He asked…" Hekapoo shrugged before crossing her arms and adding in a huff, "Plus I just can't say no to him and his sexy, _sexy _voice and he knows it, _damn _him."

Suddenly, the clear glass pane in front of them became a giant television screen which gave an up close and personal view of a pale corpse like man wearing a tophat and wielding a cane. He had a cigarette holder straight out of the 1920's in his mouth as he smoked a fresh one. His voice was posh and regal sounding. "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! WELCOME TO THE CRUCIBLE! I AM YOUR HOST AND RESIDENT DEMIGOD, WICKED K!" A chorus of cheers wrang out as the posh man or ghoul, whatever he was, waited for the applause to die. Once it did, he continued, "TONIGHT WE'VE QUITE THE SHOW FOR YOU ALL, OUR GLADIATORS SHALL BE FIGHTING EVERYTHING FROM MONSTERS! TO EACH OTHER IN FIRST BLOOD MATCHES TO OUR MAIN EVENT OF THE EVENING THE TITLE OF ARENA GRAND CHAMPION… IVAN THE BLACK KNIGHT VS THE REIGNING CHAMP, THE SCARLET EXECUTIONER!"

The cheers reached another fevered pitch when the Scarlet Executioner was mentioned and Penelope was right there screaming along with them and even waving a handmade sign. Star frowned at something their host said though.

"The Gladiators kill monsters?"

"Not Mewman ones Star," Penelope explained with a sigh. "The Crucible gets monsters from all over the multiverse. They don't make _sentient_ monsters fight unless they have bounties placed on their heads."

"And what happens if they have bounties on their heads?" Star questioned.

Penelope grinned almost maliciously. "Then nine times out of ten they get turned in here because the Crucible pays better for cannon fodder."

"Dang Penny, didn't know you could be so vicious gurl," Ponyhead said, both shocked and awed.

Penelope just smiled as she watched the first match start. "There's _a lot_ you don't know about me girls."

* * *

The night carried on in a flurry of gratuitous violence. They watched and cheered as gladiators fought against both monsters, and each other, then came the penultimate match of the evening. Wicked K's voice and face overtook the crystal viewing screen again. "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, PUT YOUR HANDS, TENTACLES, AND CLAWS TOGETHER FOR OUR PENULTIMATE MATCH OF THE EVENING. SHE FLOATS LIKE A BUTTERFLY AND STILL STINGS WORSE THAN MY LAST DIVORCE SETTLEMENT. WITH SIXTEEN WINS AND THREE LOSSES, SHE'S AMY THE 'FLOATING BUTTERFLY' SOREL!"

The crowd cheers as a petite young girl with curly vermillion hair wearing a dark purple gothic lolita style dress with billowy sleeves and wielding a rapier stepped out onto the arena floor from one side. She curtsied to the audience and stood ready to fight her opponent. "_Hopefully I can please father with this_," were the thoughts going through Amy's head.

"Wow she's so pretty," Star gushed.

"En Effet," Chloe agreed.

Wicked Kay went on to announce. "AND IN THE THE OPPOSING CORNER, HE'S THE MONSTER FROM THE DEPTHS OF THE NOXIAN DESERTS, HE'S THE MEAN, LEAN, SUPER MURDER MACHINE WITH EIGHTEEN WINS TWO LOSSES AND TWENTY DEATHMATCHES UNDER HIS BELT, ITS DRAVEN, THE GLORIOUS EXECUTIONER OF NOXUS!"

Out of the opposing tunnel came a grinning man. He was wearing simple leather and iron armor with a white fur pelt covering his back, two giant swords were criss crossed over his back and he had a long dark fu manchu mustache trailing down his face, with his equally dark hair tied in a ponytail behind him. Drawing both blades off his back he spoke and everyone could hear him clearly as if they were down in the arena with him.

"I'll make this quick little butterfly, after all I bare you no ill will… you're just a stepping stone on the way to my rematch with _him_."

"You won't lay a finger on Scarlet! I'll end you right here!" Amy seethed with her green eyes glaring at Draven as she raised her rapier into a defensive position.

"Hahaha, bold words, insect!" Draven laughed before banging his blades together in challenge causing sparks to fly. "Come and get the Draven Whelp!"

The two fighters charged each other down, Amy moving with fluid dancer-like grace while Draven pounded across the stone like a wild beast, grinning all the while. They met in a clash of steel in the center of the crucible, Amy twirling to the side as she poked at Dravens defenses with the needle fine point of her rapier. The Noxian fighter just laughed as he batted away her prods with his massive blades. The sheer heft of his weapons moving the fencer's own blade aside. Draven twirled his blades back and forth show acrobatic grace as they richoeteched off walls and flew at Amy, forcing her to defend herself against not only her opponent but attacks from her blind spots.

Amy was quickly put on the defensive and the crowd was forced to watch as she was swatted into a wall. Spiderweb cracks formed in the wall around the girl's body as she huffed from the pain and slight exhaustion of having to stop those blades from cleaving her in half. Draven then laughed. "Is that _all _you can do little Sorel? Your father would be _so _disappointed… _him _even more so. The Draven requires more entertainment in his fights!"

"Shut up!" Amy charged at Draven and unleashed a flurry of quick thrusts and light lightning quick slashes at her hated foe, but anger had made her sloppy and easy to avoid. Draven easily parried and dodged her thrust with ease as if he was fighting a new recruit in the Noxian military. All the finesse but no force or accuracy. Draven then laughing mockingly, smacked her blade to the side before ramming his fist into her gut, doubling her over before dropping her at his feet. Amy then spat up some saliva and vomited from the impressive blow to her gut and felt her ribs crack from the impact. It hurt to breathe and all she could do right now was look up at Draven in contempt.

"I expected more," Draven said honestly as he raised one of his blades for a finishing blow to lop her head off.

_[Fozzy- Judas]_

Then he heard it, _that song _started playing in the arena as the lights turned crimson. Draven grinned. "_He's_ here!"

From the rafters, a figure dropped down before landing in the center of the ring. The figure was a man in black spiked armor with a crimson mantle wrapped around his head. His face was covered by a white mask whose mouth was in the form of a cracked smiley face that had been stitched shut golden filigree and paint lined the chipped and marred edges showing the age of the mask. The figure drew a wide bladed single edged axe from his back, It was ornate, its face both darkened and covered in golden knotwork along the back of its gleaming silver edge which itself bore runes just as intricate, being gilded in gold and serpent motifs while the back blade had a golden eagle embossed on it.

"EVERYONE, THE CHAMPION OF THE ARENA, THE SCARLET EXECUTIONER _HIMSELF _HAS ENTERED THE FRAY! COULD THE RUMORS OF A BACKSTAGE ROMANCE BETWEEN THE CHAMP AND THE SOREL BUTTERFLY ACTUALLY HAVE SOME WEIGHT?!"

The Arena champion ignored everyone and he pointed his axe blade at Draven and spoke his tone dark and sinister as it echoed across the arena. "**Draven! You miserable dog! Do you want to fight me so badly you'd harm an innocent girl to get to me?"**

Draven cocked an eyebrow, "Innocent? Ha! She's _hardly _innocent if the rumors about her and you are true eh, not even a maiden anymore… tell me, how was she? The Draven is honestly curious." To further prove his point Draven stabbed one of his blades into the ground and leaned on it patiently waiting for a reply.

"**I'm going to hurt you very badly now Draven," **The Scarlet Executioner spoke in a deathly calm tone. "**You can insult me all you like, but sully Amy's honor… and I'm going to make it hurt… and enjoy every second of it."**

The sounds of chains rattling were heard. And then the audience saw the source coming from the Scarlet Executioner, black chains hooked like rose thorns were unwinding themselves from around the champions wrists, drops of blood falling from their points where they had dug into his flesh, and at their end gleamed two sinister khopeshes that were made of the same black iron as the chains themselves. They floated in the air beside their master like hypnotized snakes, prepared to strike. "**Prepare yourself!"**

In a burst of inhuman speed, the Scarlet Executioner was in front of Draven, one of his black hooked chains already wrapping around the Noxian's leg as a vicious high kick was delivered to Draven's jaw sending him skyward. He was then sent spinning, flung like a ragdoll into the stands only to stop when he struck the crystalline barrier that protected the arena and also provided everyone the best viewing experience possible.

Slowly sliding off the magic barrier, Draven pulled himself to his feet, his leg bleeding profusely from where the black chain had tore into him like the jaws of a trained guard dog. "Yes, yes! This is the fight I wanted! Draven is most pleased at this outcome."

"**So eager to be beaten down again, are you?"** Scarlet said, sounding both bored and angry at the same time.

"He talkin' some serious trash B-Fly!" Ponyhead said, big shit eating grin plastered on her face. "I love it!"

"I'll kill you this time! There's only room in this Crucible for _one_ executioner!" Draven raved but the audience he was enjoying himself with the smile on his face. Draven then threw his blades as they bounced off the walls heading for the champ while Draven himself closed the gap between them.

Scarlet shook his head in clear disgust. "**I didn't even **_**choose**_ **the name you **_**idiot**_**! You can thank Mister Kay for that,"** he replied as his chains swatted Draven's blades out of the air with just a thought which then caused them to ricochet and bounce around the arena.

"HEY CHAMP DON'T PIN ALL YOUR WOES ON ME!" Wicked K complained, making the audience laugh at the play by play between announcer and gladiators.

"**But this **_**is**_ **directly your fault sir," **Scarlet replied easily, continuing the banter as he walked towards the now weaponless Draven who still smirking as his axe swords were still spinning and came towards Scarlet from behind.

"OH YEAH, WHAT ABOUT THAT SUPPOSED HAREM YOU'VE GOT GROWING BACKSTAGE?! THAT MY FAULT TOO?" Wicked K asked with a large smile on his face as he puffed his cigarillo.

"**I've no idea what you're talking about Mister Kay," **Scarlet replied evenly, his chains lashing out and catching Draven by the legs, dragged him towards the champion. He had to dodge at the last second or the blades would have hit him. To give credit where credit is due Draven then cot the spinning blades and was at least able to sever the chain links holding him and letting him tumble away from Scarlet.

"_SURE _YOU DON'T… DO YOU WANT A LIST?!" Wicked K pulled a paper list out from under his tophat. "CAUSE I HAVE A DAMN LIST RIGHT HERE BUCKO!"

"**No thank you… I've got **_**business **_**to attend to soon, so I don't have time for pointless distractions,"** Scarlet replied as he hefted his axe with his free hand. His arm moved in a blur and threw his axe at Draven timing it just right where it passed through his twirling blades and cutting Drave right down his face. The Noxian cried out in pain and dropped one of his blades holding his face that now bore a vertical cut across his eye actually going quite well with the tattoos he has on his face. Scarlet slowly walked up to Draven and glared down at the 'Glorious Executioner' as he spoke. "**Listen and listen well, Draven of Noxus. Twice you have fought me in an official match. Twice I have held your life in my hands and **_**twice**_ **I have been gracious enough to give your life back to you… pull a stunt like this again, and there will **_**not **_**be a third time."**

"YOU HEARD IT HERE FIRST FOLKS THE CHAMP IS ALL BUT PROMISING A DEATHMATCH FOR DRAVEN'S BEHAVIOUR!" Wicked K boomed.

"**That's not what I said you puffed up British zombie,"** Scarlet called out.

"I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW I'M CREOLE MY FINE SIR!" Wicked K retorted in now thick Louisiana drawl as he pulled out a bottle of Rum and drank heartily. "NOW ARE YOU READY FOR YOUR MATCH OR DO YOU NEED A MO'?"

"I'm fine just let me get Amy out of here, and will you please send in the Hobbes to take out the trash?" Scarlet asked, glancing back behind himself at Draven.

"Draven can and knows when he is beat and he can take care of himself Scarlet," spoke Draven as he grabbed his dropped axe sword and walked in the opposite direction of Scarlet and Amy. Dravens thoughts were best summarized as this, "Gotta train, work harder, and get my blades repaired."

"CERTAINLY CERTAINLY, YOU'RE ALL IN FOR A HELLUVA MATCH I GUARANTEE!" Wicked K said with a sly grin on his face. "WE'LL BE RIGHT BACK AFTER THESE COMMERCIALS! SPEAKING OF, TONIGHT'S FIGHT IS BROUGHT TO YOU BY HEKAPOO SCISSORS! THEY SLICE, THEY DICE, THEY GET YOU WHERE YOU NEED TA GO! GET YOUR CHOSEN PAIR TODAY!"

Hekapoo covered her face in embarrassment. "Damn it K! I told you I don't need any advertising!"

"Which is probably exactly why he did it," Janna pointed out.

"Yes indeed lil lady," Wicked Kay said from right behind them, causing them all to jump.

"Why must you do this? Why must you torture me so?" Hekapoo asked.

The undead gentlemen winked at Hekapoo. "For a bit of honest good fun of course, my girl."

Hekapoo sent Wicked K a glare. "I hate you."

The undead laughed. "Nah you don't darlin' cause if you did, you wouldn't be here, we both know _that_."

Hekapoo scoffed at his attempt at a joke. "I'm not here for you, I'm here to support _my fighter_."

Wicked K laughed heartily. "Course you are darlin' course you are and with no ulterior motive to boot I'm sure. After all you are fire and oh so hot while Scarlet is a _cold, cold_ man when he needs to be."

"Shut up," Hekapoo growled warningly.

The demigod twirled his cane as he looked around the room. Noticing the Knights of Mewni and their squires huddled in the corner out of the way, he mozied his way over. "Why greetings and salutations there! I'm glad to see that Scarlet's Guests of Honor were able to make it."

The Knights and their protoge's blinked. "Guests of Honor?" Lady Whosits asked. "Why would the Arena Champion want us here? I mean we got the tickets but there wasn't any explanation as to _why._"

Wicked K leaned in close to Higgs in particular. "This next match, it's gonna be somethin' special little lady. For _you_ in particular. Some old ghosts are gonna be laid to rest on the arena floor tonight and the dead _will_ be avenged. That, I guarantee. Hehehehe!"

His words and the dark vengeance they promised shook Higgs to her core. '_Could he be talking about 'that'?'_

Before she could ask, her host had turned away and addressed the royals. "Well, well, well! Looks like ole Wicked K got himself a full royal flush in the house tonight!" That earned him a round of laughs. "Have y'all been entertained? Wicked K wouldn't be doin' his job if y'all hadn't been entertained!"

"Everything has been amazing Mister K," Moon spoke for the group. "Though I do have a question if you'll indulge me?"

The undead swept into a bow, "For you, oh fairest Queen of Mewni? Anything."

"Where exactly do you get all of your… combatants from?" Moon inquired.

Wicked K swept his arm out in a grand gesture. "Why, from all over, Your Royal Highnesses! From every nook and cranny of the multiverse. Some join up, some are hunted down… and the more unsavory are bought from dungeons and prison cells all across the multiverse. The more dangerous and deadly, the better!"

Moon turned to her husband. "Is that why our dungeon is always empty River?"

"Of course it is dear!" River exclaimed with absolutely no shame whatsoever. "Why should we feed and take care of malcontents when we can be _paid_ to have them taken care of, in both senses of the word for us?"

"So this is where the extra budget for the reconstruction has been coming from?" Moon asked, "You sold Ludo's rat army to the Crucible?"

"Indeed! One of my better business deals if I do say so myself!" River said proudly.

"We are going to talk about this when we get home dear… but I _think _you did a very good job and I'm proud of you?" Moon said uncertainty.

"Thank you Moonpie," he said reaching up and giving his wife a peck on the cheek.

Wicked K pulled a giant clock out from somewhere and glanced at it. "Oh well, will you look at that it's almost showtime. Gotta go folks," He made to leave then stopped when he saw Angie and Rafael. "Might I ask your names lady and sir?"

"I'm Rafael Diaz and this is my wife Angie," the Diaz patriarch introduced.

"Tonight is going to be a very interesting night indeed. "'Gratulations on the babe," he said tipping his hat to them before he seemingly teleported from the box and returned to his jutting balcony that overlooked the entire Crucible. "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN IT'S TIME FOR THE MAIN EVENT OF THE NIGHT! THE ARENA CHAMPION WILL BE DEFENDING HIS TITLE AGAINST A CHALLENGER!"

Backstage, Scarlet's head popped up. "**That's my cue,"** He gave Amy a worried look. "**You gonna be okay Amy?"**

The redhead gave him a smile. "I'll be just fine Scar, you fixed me up… but one question before you go?"

"**Hmm?"**

Amy hesitated holding her hands together nervously before she asked in a rush "Why did you come in and save me?"

"**Your dad was worried about you," **Scarlet replied.

Amy looked at her shoes so Scarlet wouldn't see her heartbroken face. "Oh I see."

"**And," **Scarlet continued, as he walked towards the end of the tunnel, "**Draven needs to learn not to fuck with my friends."**

"Friends," Amy said with a smile on her face now. "Well, it's a start."

"STANDING AT 5'10 WEIGHING IN AT I DON'T REALLY KNOW HOW MANY POUNDS,WITH TWO-HUNDRED WINS NO LOSSES AND THE VICTOR OF FORTY-NINE DEATHMATCHES, IT'S THE ARENA CHAMPION… YOU KNOW HIM, YOU LOVE HIM, MARCO…

'_Oh wow he has the same first name as Marco,'_ Star thought to herself. '_Small multiverse.'_

"THE SCARLET EXECUTIONER, DIAZ!"

WHAT?!" Almost everyone in the VIP box yelled at the same time.

The Scarlet Executioner walked out into the arena, his axe held above his head in both hands as the song played but this time, there was more to it, it came with imagery.

_[Fozzy- Judas] _

Images of him and Star dancing at the Blood Moon Ball, of Marco getting together with Jackie, of Marco breaking up with Jackie at the pier. Marco leaving for Mewni and then nearly dying in the sub basement. Marco having to see Star and Tom kiss and be very uncomfortable by the fact. How he stayed up for days as Star portaled in her sleep…

It painted a very bleak picture of a boy who had loved, lost, loved again and gave up everything to be with the one he loved only for that one to move on, and wanting the one he loved to be happy while still being in love with her. The lyrics of the song fit the images _perfectly_.

"Moon would you like to explain to me about this sleep portaling?" Hekapoo asked her head flame bursting into a small campfire as she spoke.

"Who did this camera work for this? Where did these images even come from?" Star complained.

"Eeeh… I might have a ton of hidden cameras in all of Marco's clothing… What?" Janna defended. "I worry about him okay?! Still, the fact that someone managed to splice all this together is pretty damn impressive," Janna complimented.

Wicked K continued motioning to the opposing tunnel. "AND IN THE CHALLENGER CORNER WANTED FOR MURDER OF A MINOR HOUSE OF MEWNI, WILL HE GET HIS COMEUPPANCE TONIGHT? ITS IVAN "THE BLACK KNIGHT" HIGGS!"

"No fucking way!" Higgs yelled in fury glaring at the screen with an intense hatred as a knight in soot black armor which included a visored helmet came out of the opposite tunnel. He bore a heater shield upon which was a coat of arms. Stalks of corn being cut down by a red scythe. In his opposing hand, was a longsword.

"Is he related to Higgs I'm guessing?" Star said.

"Star, Ivan Higgs is a prolific serial killer," Moon explained in hushed tones not wanting to anger the squire anymore than she already was. "Not satisfied with hunting down monsters he turned his blade on his fellow Mewmans of which at least thirty deaths are attributed, nine of which are children and five of them included his own family, sans his niece… Hilda."

Star's eyes widened in shock and she glanced at Higgs who's entire attention was focused on the crystal screen in front of her. Pure hatred was being directed at the black knight and Star was certain if she could, Higgs would kill the man with her glare alone.

"NOW BEFORE WE BEGIN THIS FIGHT, A BIT MORE BACKGROUND ON OUR COMBATANTS," Wicked K said his voice booming, "OUR ARENA CHAMPION HAS NEVER LOST A SINGLE MATCH AND HAS A PENCHANT FOR SEEKING MEWMAN JUSTICE! EVERY SINGLE DEATHMATCH HE'S CALLED, HAS BEEN AGAINST SOME OF MEWNI'S WORST!"

A list of pictures and names flitted across the screen in a scrolling manner. On the list was Seth of Septarsis, Elise the Spider Queen who was the whole reason the Spiderbite forest had its name, and…

"Toffee is _alive_?!" Moon gasped, her fist clenched in wrathful anger. Hysteria also set in a little that the monster of her nightmares just wouldn't die.

"He _was_," Hekapoo said with an uncaring shrug, "He's dead _now_. Turns out, cutting off the head and burning both the stump on his neck and his body to ashes _will _kill him, who knew right? Apparently some hero on Marco's world fought and killed something that could regenerate faster than Toffee. I can't remember his name though."

"And our challenger is another wanted fugitive wanted by Mewni, knight turned serial killer, Sir Ivan Reginold Higgs!"

"Boo! Kill em Scarlet! EXECUTION! EXECUTION! EXECUTION!" The crowd started chanting.

Marco dressed in his arena garb raised his hands for silence. A hush fell over the crowd… but it was heavy, as if they were waiting for something…

Then Marco reached over and twisted a piece on his gauntlet. With a pneumatic hiss, the spikes on his knuckles popped forwards and Marco pulled the gauntlet off his right forearm showing that the spikes were in fact nails that were being driven in between his very knuckles, causing him to bleed. Using this blood, he proceeded to draw a rune on the floor…

A crimson crescent moon. The Blood Moon. He then looked up at Wicked K and shouted to the heavens, "**I declare, deathmatch!"**

"AS EXPECTED OF THE CHAMP FOLKS! HE'S USED HIS BLOOD SIGIL TO DECLARE A DEATHMATCH AGAINST IVAN!" Wicked K shouted in glee as the lights turned crimson again. "THE RULES OF A DEATHMATCH ARE SIMPLE… TWO ENTER… ONE LEAVES."

"Execution! Execution! Execution!" The crowd chanted stamping their feet as they cheered.

Marco's chains unwound themselves from his flesh and crawled across the ground like black mamba snakes ready and waiting to strike as Marco held his hand out, causing his axe to fly into his waiting palm. "**Ivan! Today, you die!" **

Marco's voice distorted somehow by the mask he wore still carried every bit of his rage. It made shivers of fear run up and down Star's spine. '_I've never heard him so angry, where is all this coming from?' _Her mind flashed back to the video,whose contents made her uneasy. '_Stupid question Butterfly. I just need to talk to him after this fight.'_

For his part, the black knight scoffed. "I've seen how you fight boy, you can throw that axe and call it back to you like a loyal hound, and those stygian iron chains of yours make for a fine if flashy defense and offense, but I can get past it. Wouldn't be the first time I killed an upstart who thinks they are better than me."

"**Oh?" **Marco taunted. "**So sure of yourself are you?" **Marco held his arms out, leaving himself wide open his chains inert on the ground. "**Well, go ahead then. Take your best shot."**

"Do you think I'm a fool, boy?" Ivan snarled.

"**Do you** '_**really' **_**want me to answer that?"** Marco retorted, causing the crowd to laugh.

"Do you intend to fight or mock me?!" Ivan roared.

A chill swept through the entire arena at Marco's next words for they were spoken with a near deadly calm. "**I don't expect a fight Ivan… I EXPECT AN EXECUTION!"**

Suddenly, the black chains lashed out like vipers twisting bending and curving around Ivan like a net before attempting to slam down on top of the man. Ivan was quick despite his armor though and evaded the trap rushing his opponent down in response. When he was within thrusting distance with his longsword, he was suddenly thrown across the arena floor by a wave of pure force, that caused the knight to bounce like a skipped stone before he sliding and slamming into the wall.

Ivan pushed himself to his spitting blood from the slits in his visor. "So it's true then, you _do _know the ancient Will Magics."

"Will Magic… Marco knows magic?!" Star said utterly shocked.

"Not just any magic I'm afraid, but Will Magic," Moon said gravely.

"Um what's the difference between that and our magic?" Star asked.

Moon glanced at her daughter briefly and replied. "Will Magic is brought into being by the users sheer _force of will, _hence the name. It has no other source other than the user and their body and it exacts a heavy toll."

"Marco," Star said worriedly as she watched the fight escalating.

Ivan held his shield close rolling every now and again to avoid a sweep from the hooked chains, as he closed in Marco readied his axe. When Ivan lashed out with his longsword, the brace on Marco's left arm unfolded into a golden shield edged with intricate knotwork. The longsword bounced off the shield's face and sent Ivan stumbling back a step, and now, the real fight began. Marco swung his axe down with a heavy chop, hooking his blade behind Ivan's shield, he pulled it behind it, before ramming his steel toed boot into Ivan's gut. Next, he smashed him across the face with the shield sending him reeling back. Then a rain of axe blows followed it. A cross cut wove into a spinning backhand slash, with the combo being ended by Marco throwing his axe into his foe, it spun like a buzzsaw carving a deep gashing through armor and into flesh before flying back into Marco's hand, the blade's runes now filled by his foes blood.

"**First blood," **Marco said flicking the sanguine liquid from the head of his axe. He then bent his body backwards like a bow, and flung his weapon with both hands. It struck the ground in front of Ivan, and released an explosion of freezing cold ice, some shards of which were drenched crimson. "**C'mon Ivan, you're disappointing me man," **Marco said, calling his weapon back to his hand. "**You were talking such a big game just a minute ago, what the fuck happened, huh?"**

"Why… why do you even care?" Ivan spat out, hawking up blood and phlegm his visor had been torn off in the explosion showing he had slightly gaunt features and a thin moustache. "Why are you so damn dead set on avenging my weak family, hm? Are you fucking my niece or something?"

Now that, caused Marco to stop… he didn't move for a moment and then… he burst out into laughter. "**Ahah… Ahahahahahahahah! Oh, sweet Jesus Almighty thank you, I needed that," **On command, the stygian iron chains wrapped around Ivan's arms and legs, pulled him spread-eagled and lifted him into the air until he was right in front of the VIP box to the point their viewing screen had to be turned off to see what Marco was going to do next. "**For the record Ivan, I **_**am not **_**fucking Higgs. In fact, she hates my guts… but I don't care about that. This is about justice. Justice for Hrothgar, Odun, Igraine, Ilod, and Ivar Higgs."**

'_He knows my family's names?' _Higgs asked herself a little impressed at Marco putting in so much effort for her.

"This," Marco said as the chain holding Ivan's sword arm began to tighten and pull causing the Black Knight to scream before with a sickening wet squelch accompanied by the sound of rending metal, the arm was ripped from its socket before being cast oh so casually aside. "**Is for Higgs family," **The traitor's left arm was quick to follow his right. "**That, is for all the innocent people you murdered,"** His right leg was the next to go and it looked like Ivan was dying from shock and/or blood loss, only for a pale yellow light to flow into him staunching the flow of blood and bringing life back into his eyes. "**You don't get to die **_**yet **_**Ivan!"** Marco called up to him. His last remaining limb was tore off, "**That's for the three knights you killed during your escape!"**

"Kill me!" Ivan pleaded, "Just kill me already you son of a bitch!"

"**Beg for it," **Marco told him, forming a stair out of his chain which he climbed as he held the now limbless Ivan by his torso.

"W-What?" The murderer asked.

"**Beg Higgs to let me kill you," **Marco said as if he were talking about the weather. "**She's right there, behind the glass, I made **_**sure **_**she got a frontrow seat to this show,"** Marco looked past Ivan and directly at where he thought Higgs was sitting, "**I'm sorry Higgs, I know this isn't how you would have prefered to do things, that you would rather have killed this bastard yourself but, this… this is all I can do for you," **He then flipped Ivan around and slammed him face first into the magical crystal. "**Now beg!"**

"Please… please," Ivan said to his niece whom he assumed was just there beyond the opaque glass. "Let him end it. Let him kill me. I know you want it so just let him kill me."

Suddenly, out from the bottom of the floor an intercom arose. Even one who had never seen one before could tell how to use it, after all, there was just one big shiny red button on its surface. As if in a dream, Higgs approached the device and pressed the button. She leaned in close and then, she spoke. "M...Marco?"

Her voice echoed throughout the arena and the boy took his time replying. "Yes Higgs?"

"Can I talk to him for a moment?" Higgs asked her voice gaining strength as she spoke, years of malice and hatred building up into this one single moment.

"**Well now's the time for it. He won't be much for discussion once I'm done here,"** Marco chuckled at his own dark humor.

"Did my parents beg Ivan? How about my brother Ivar, or Igraine, my little sister? She always looked up to you! Did she beg? Did you make her _beg_ before you killed her?!" Higgs screamed into the mic.

For a moment, Ivan said nothing… then he screamed in pain anew when lightning arced into his back, followed by Marco saying coldly, "**Answer her!"**

"They all begged," Ivan gasped out finally exhausted from the experience and his wounds began to ache again. "Igraine most of all."

Higgs looked down, her hair covering her eyes as tears fell." Marco, can you do me a favor?

"Certainly, what is it?" Marco asked.

"CAN YOU KILL THAT SON OF A BITCH?!" Higgs screamed into the mic.

"**With pleasure," **Marco lined up his axe for a vertical throw. "**And this, this is from me!" **He said as he threw his axe, Leviathan with all of his might, right at Ivan's neck, the blade's keen magically reinforced edge cleaving straight through the protective crystal at such close range, but only for a moment before it was yanked back out, heeding its masters call and returning to his hand, the crystalline lattice reforming stronger than ever after the blow.

"That's the same crystal Toffee imprisoned Marco in when he captured him… only its black," Star noted in a state of shock from such the brutal display she'd seen from her Best Bestie, as a crimson bloody streak was left on the box as Ivan's corpse was left to fall to the arena floor.

The fans went wild. It was another gory bloody display by the arena champion, and they loved every second of it.

A pixie with a microphone floated up to Marco buzzing around him like a certain annoying creature around another hero only it wasn't saying "Hey Link! Or Hey Listen!" Instead it was saying, "Scarlet, Scarlet! Pixie Bob, Reflexacorp News, I have to ask because all of your fans are just dying to know, firstly, who trained you and secondly why do you keep fighting in the arena? You've won enough matches now to have Wicked K grant whatever wish you could possibly desire and yet, you're still here, why?"

"You don't need to answer that m'boy!" Wicked K called down from his imperious imposing perch, "Your reasons are your own."

But Marco raised a hand, "**It's fine… it's fine Mister Kay. I think it's about time I came clean and revealed **'_**why'**_ **I keep fighting in the first place,"** Marco let out a bitter tired chuckle. "**Besides, it's not like '**_**she's**_' **going to be here or even ever going to watch this fight. Sure **'_**she' **_**enjoys a good scrap but watching somebody get ripped limb from limb? Nah, this place ain't **'_**her'**_ **scene." **He turned to the reporter and replied, "**To answer your first question Bob, may I call you Bob?" **receiving a nod, Marco continued, "**I've received training by three people in my lifetime. The first is in Tang Soo Do by my Sensei Brantly back on Earth, the second is by Hekapoo mistress of portals and master of Dimensional Scissor creation."**

"You were trained by a member of the Magic High Commision herself?" Bob asked awed.

"**In a manner of speaking, I spent sixteen years in her dimension trying to get myself a pair of dimensional scissors. I had to go through all kinds of hell to get them too."**

Bob's eyes widened in awe. "I see and the last person?"

"**Just the toughest cutest little woolet I've ever met…" **Marco tapped the area of his mask where his chin should be thoughtfully "**Maybe I shouldn't call Kelly cute? She might be watching this... " **Marco shrugged. "**Well I'm screwed either way now. Kelly if you're watching this, I'm sorry for lying about my squire duties. I was really training for all of…"** He motioned around him. "**This?"**

Kelly laughed, "Oh you are _so_ in for it when I get my hands on you Marco."

"**As to the second part of your question, if I'm to be entirely honest the reason I'm still fighting is because what I wish for is something Mister Kay can't or more specifically **'_**won't'**_ **grant me."**

"Which is?" The pixie asked holding the mic closer to make sure he got the champ's words.

"**My own death." **

These three solemn words shocked the crowd and none more so than those in the VIP room. Dead silence graced the arena for a good twenty seconds. "Mar-co?" Star said in a broken sounding voice.

"Let me clarify just to make sure there is no way we could be confused. You want to die? Here? In the Arena?" Pixie Bob asked.

Marco nodded like he was talking about the weather. "**That is correct."**

"Why?" both Bob asked and Star screamed at the same time with tears in her eyes.

"**To put it simply, I have nothing left to live for," **Marco said with a shrug, his tone becoming ever more emotionless and hollow the longer he spoke. "**I… loved a girl once."**

"Princess Star Butterfly of Mewni?" Bob asked matter factly making sure all in the audience understood as they are at the edge of their seats.

Marco looked at the floor, his boots had become very interesting just then. "**The very same."**

Star gasped. She never thought she'd ever hear him say it. Yet now he had…

"**And now, she's with someone else… my best male friend," **Marco continued. "**I would even go so far as to say brother."**

"Thomas Draconus Lucitor, Prince of the Underworld?" Bob egged him on, hoping to get more details. After all, it is not every day the Champion of the Crucible comes out as a death seeker.

"**The very same. And I'm happy for them… but at the same time, I still love her and you know what?"** Marco looked up and he spoke in a voice so full of loathing and disgust, you'd think he'd just stepped in a pile of dog shit as he slammed his axe into the ground with enough force to cause a small crater. "**I fucking **_**hate myself **_**for loving her!"**

'_And there it is, my Emmy,'_ Bob thought to himself as he motioned for his cameraman, Seahorse to keep filming.

"**I fucking hate myself because I **'_**should'**_ **be happy for them, I** '_**should' **_**be fucking supporting them, but instead, I'm secrectly coveting my best friend who is dating my other best friend!" **Marco raged as he began to pace and bent weeks if not months of frustration. "**I hate myself I want to '**_**die'**_**, but I can't fucking kill myself."**

"Is that why you have _that song_ as your intro?" Bob asked.

"**Yes, it's to remind me what an epic piece of shit I am,"** Marco said darkly. "**Also for reference, Judas Iscariot is the man in my religion who betrayed Jesus, the son God, and got him crucified. That's… what I am, a traitor to both of my friends. Star for loving her while she is happy with Tom, and Tom for the exact same reason. But as I said, for me, suicide isn't an option."**

"Why not?"

"**Suicide is a sin in my religion,"** Marco said shortly.

Bob nodded understandingly. "Then why not just go home? Back to your dimension?"

Again Marco shook his head, laughing bitterly. "**No, no, no. Firstly I… I royally fucked up back home. I made this huge ass deal about becoming a knight of Mewni… only I wasn't really made a knight. Apparently King Butterfly didn't think he'd be seeing me ever again! Did he **_**forget **_**I have fucking dimensional scissors and can visit whenever the hell I want?!"**

River winced recalling his meat blanket fiasco. "Yes, yes I did."

"**Secondly I know one Janna Ordonia would never let me live it down, much less the rest of my hometown. I would be the laughingstock of everyone."**

"Hey man, I was the only one who cut you some slack!" Janna complained as she wiped some tears from her eyes trying to cover up how much Marco's words cut deep. "I wouldn't do that to you."

Marco was on a role and nothing was going to stop him now. "**To make matters worse I was a God awful piece of shit boyfriend to an amazing girl, I'm so sorry Jackie."**

Jackie was tearing up. "You weren't awful Marco, you really weren't."

"**Then, I told myself I was gonna go to Mewni and become a knight. I expected my fucking **_**friend**_ **who I spent three months trying to save from a coup de tat to at least be happy to see me, or at least be kind enough to show me around, I mean, '**_**after all**_' **I did that for **'_**her'**_ **the entire time she stayed with **'_**me'**_ **when I was her guide on Earth, but what does she fucking do?! She pawns me off on the loony old guy in the basement and nearly gets me killed!"**

Star was crying waterfalls now. "I'm so sorry Marco I'm _so sorry_!"

"**But it doesn't end there, that's just the beginning of the shit show my life has become! Then Star makes me her personal squire. Sounds great right? Not when you're in love with her and you have to watch her almost every single fucking day be with someone else it isn't! And I'm supposed to be her friend… I'm supposed to be Tom's friend… but seeing them together is… **_**has**_**, killed me on an emotional and spiritual level… I feel for all intents and purposes that I am already dead and am in my own personal hell. That… is what it feels like for me. So my fellow Gladiators, if you care for me one ounce at all, I beg of you… become strong."**

Marco grabbed his axe from the crater, picked it up with ease and then banged Levithan against his shield. "**Become strong enough to kill me!"**

His axe gonged off his shield once more and its echoes reverberated off of the arena walls. "**Kill ME!" **His arms then fell limp at his side, and his head was bowed. One wouldn't be mistaken for thinking he might've died right then.

Something gave out in Marco and he fell to his knees but he banged his shield and axe together one final time, and let out a keening cry of, "**KILL ME AND END. MY. SUFFERING!"**

Star had her head buried in her mother's dress like a child who was trying to hide from the scary monster. She had her ears covered, but it did her no good. Marco's harrowing cry still got through.

It was only when he spoke in a broken, pleading tone, that signs of life were confirmed. "**Please,"** Marco was practically crying now, "**Please."**

"Is… is there anything else you would like the people to know, Scarlet Executioner?" Bob asked, sounding genuinely regretful for pushing the fighter to his breaking point.

"**There… there is one final thing," **Marco said, rising to his feet. "**If you love someone, truly love them. I beg of you. Do not wait, do not hesitate like I did. Do not ponder 'what ifs'. Go out, find that person and make them understand. Do not be like me, and pine eternally after the one that got away. Forced to watch as they are happy but knowing that they have moved on and you cannot be with them."**

What no one in the VIP box or Marco expected was an answer, hundreds of voices broke out across the arena. Gladiators across the arena stood up from the stands and other places and drew their weapons as one all of them answered with a warrior's salute, "To die honorably in combat is the way of the warrior. We salute you Scarlet Executioner. Be patient with us and we shall answer your heartfelt plea!"

No pity was shown on these mighty warriors faces as they offered the only respect they could give to their broken brother. A solemn promise to end his suffering and grant him peace. All the gladiators began to leave the arena. They had a place to be right now and that was the training ground beneath the arena proper. When a lost warrior in suffering beseeched death they would do their best and they _will _answer his call.

But that was not all. Up in the stands hundreds of thousands of people were on their pixie mirrors calling lost flames looking, hoping for another chance. They were moved by a wounded and broken warrior's words to not let life, and most importantly, love pass them by.

Then, Wicked K appeared before Marco, his visage solemn as he placed a hand gently, almost fatherly upon the broken warrior's shoulder. "Your day will come my boy, but it is not this day." He then turned to the Pixie and snarled, "This interview _is over_!"

"T-Thank you for your time Scarlet Executioner! Go! Go! Go! Run _faster _Seahorse!"

"Here at Reflectacorp, we have all of your reflectacorp needs… including speed."

"Shut up and _run_ Seahorse!"

"Yes sir!" Seahorse replied.

"Fucking vultures," Wicked K spat. He turned when he heard the sound of steel scraping on stone. He watched as Marco tiredly dragged himself, Leviathan's edge scraping along the ground, over to Ivan's corpse.

"Mister Kay? A kindness if you would?" Marco asked as he picked up Ivan's bloody severed head.

The Crucible's master, was all ears, especially after that impassioned soul spilling speech. "What do you need me bucko?" Kay asked jovially.

"A silver platter if you would be so kind as to indulge me?" Marco asked, despite feeling emotionally drained, a hint of mirth was in his tone when he spoke.

Wicked K snapped his fingers and an eight inch thick, pure silver platter appeared before Marco who plopped Ivan's head upon it before using his now free hand to carry the tray towards the VIP Room, with Levithan dragging along behind him, smacking every step with a dull thunk.

* * *

Anyone with a heart was crying over Marco's speech, which meant that everyone sans David Lucitor was in tears over Marco at the moment. Jackie was clinging to Chloe harder than Rose DeWitt Bukater did the door at the end of the Titanic. Star wouldn't let go of her mother who's skirts were by now soaked with her tears, snot, and saliva, as she cried like a baby. Kelly wanted to beat some sense into Marco but didn't feel tough enough to take him to task, and Tom was in a state of shock, sitting there with tears and mascara running from all three of his eyes.

"Earth Turd you… you son of a… _Dammit_!" Ponyhead was crying rainbow tears as she rammed her horn into the crystal box over and over again. She always thought the turd was okay and just took everything in stride. She didn't expect him to be utterly broken and hollow inside.

Half of the room was up in flames due to the fact that Hekapoo was in a rage and it was everything Rhombulus and Omnipraxus could do to keep her from assaulting her protege. Wrathmeliore was crying small rivlets of lava that kept hardening into obsidian on contact with the ground.

"Damn… and we treated him like shit," Old Guy sighed through his beard.

"We done fucked up," Babyman agreed.

"Kid's a fucking badass!" Sir Stabby said in a rare show of praise.

"A man amongst men," Sir Dashing added, blowing his nose on a handkerchief.

Lady Whosits was solemn. Her expression forlorn at the lengths, she and her fellow knights went in their treatment of Marco Diaz. "He's broken is what he is, Mewni broke him. _We_ broke him. We took his hopes, his dreams, his aspirations, and we shattered them all to pieces. Took everything he could ever want and destroyed it and made him watch."

Angie and Rafael… well they looked as broken as their son did.

"Rafael?" Angie asked in a quiet tone.

"Yes Angie?" Rafael asked in a choked up tone. He was always the more emotional of the two of them.

"Did we, somewhere along the line, fail our Mijo as parents?" Angie asked herself with tears silently falling from her eyes. "We've always wanted him to be happy, healthy, and encouraged him to chase his dreams haven't we? So how? How did he end up like this?"

"It's not," Star hiccuped as she sat up her eyes red and puffy from crying, "It's not your fault Angie, Rafael. It's mine, all of it. If I had never come to Earth in the first place, Marco would still be your happy lovable son. I did this to him, I… broke him."

"Star," Moon said, doing her best to force herself to stop crying, for it seemed even Moon 'The Undaunted' wasn't immune to something like this, "It's not all your fault dear. We all have a part to play in this travesty."

"You'll forgive me, but I fail to see my part Moon," David said dryly. "As far as I'm concerned the boy brought this on himse..." David didn't get to finish as River's hands were wrapped around his neck and he had a look of utter murder in his eyes.

"Not. Another. Word. Lucitor. Or so help me, if my name isn't River Johansen Butterfly, I'll kill you right here!" River screamed at him with his hands wrapped around the man's throat. This was like the Silver Bell Ball, but many, many times amplified. David, despite being a powerful Warlock, hadn't even seen River move.

Then, Wrathmelinor did something unexpected. She picked her husband up by his cloak and flung him _through_ the viewing box. Then she screamed something in Demonic after his falling body. Funnily enough Dave looked completely bored at the situation and went poof.

"Well," Janna said in a half sobbed chuckle, "I think your dad's _definitely_ sleeping on the couch tonight Tom."

"Hmm?" Upon hearing his name, Tom finally roused from his stupor, something even seeing his mother chuck his father out down a thousand foot drop couldn't achieve. "Yeah, yeah I guess so. I… does anyone else hear that?"

Everyone listened for a moment.

_Thunk… thunk… thunk._

It was a dull, constant thunk echoing from the stairs, and it seemed to be growing closer. Then there was a long scraping noise like nails on a chalkboard, or more precisely metal on stone, followed by a brief silence before two monsters in Gladiator Armor entered the VIP box. One was a giant black bear wearing matching blue and silver trimmed cestus' on its forearms, and the second was a mecha in the resemblance akin to a knight, white with a red trim pattern weilding an energy sword of all things.

They smacked their weapons together and announced in reverental tones. "Now presenting his eminent one, Champion of the Crucible Arena, the Scarlet Executioner, Marco Ubaldo Diaz!"

The bear pulled the satin crimson curtain aside from the entrance and allowed a very tired Marco into the VIP Room. He stopped eyes widening as he looked around at all the familiar faces that should not be there, Espicially not his fucking parents. And especially, especially not _her_.

The platter fell from his grip, the head rolling across the floor as Marco hit his knees his eyes filled with utter horror as they locked with Stars… Then, he screamed at this living nightmare. "**NooOOOOOOooo!" **It was like a banshee's wail, a shriek to announce the dying. "**You can't, you can't be here, you can't fucking **'_**be here'**_**!" **Marco denied with every fiber of his being shaking his head as if trying to deny reality itself. It was that, that look of utter horror and dread in his eyes as he locked eyes with hers that cemented it for Star. This _was_ all her fault. She watched as Marco grabbed his head and dragged his gauntleted, nails down his cowled scalp, screaming. "**No. No! NO!"**

And as screamed he bent over himself his chains uncoiling all the while as they began lashing out at anything, everything, and nothing at all, like trained dogs sensing their master's distress and trying to ward it away. The khopesh blades smashed into the ceiling, the walls, the floor, they sliced clean through tables and couches, and one lucky swipe even gave Wrathmelior the equivalent of a papercut, causing her to suck her finger in pain.

The chains and blades smashed into the crystal viewing box, embedding themselves into it, then ripping themselves out as everyone got as far away from Marco as they could. River and Moon had to use all of their combined strength to keep Star away from the denial screaming boy while Kelly had taken to hiding the Diaz' safely in her hair.

Then, just as suddenly as the shitstorm began, it ended. For Marco had been banished to places unknown, and in the place where he once crouched, stood Wicked K. The god of this dimension snapped his fingers and the viewing box was once again spotless. Another snap and Ivan's head was once more on its silver platter. He then walked forwards and placed it on the table in front of a stunned Higgs.

"This, I believe was meant for you my dear. One enemy's head served on a silver platter. As is Marco's custom."

Wicked K then turned to the others. "As for the rest of you, I must ask that you leave. You are upsetting one of my best gladiators."

Angie made her way forward out of Kelly's hair, fire burning in her eyes that was a mix of motherly wrath and pregnancy hormones. "Where is my son Mister Kay?"

Wicked K bowed profusely. "I apologize madam, but you cannot see him right now. He is in no state to be receiving visitors."

Angie stalked up towards her host, having zero fucks to give about his demigod status as he poked him hard enough in the chest to make him stumble back. "Where. Is. My. Baby. Boy?!"

The gladiators growled and moved forward only for Wicked K to raise his hand. He spoke in a soft, understanding tone. "Misses Diaz, you do not understand. Marco is neither mentally nor emotionally fit to see anyone at the moment. The only thing sending you to where he is would achieve, would be the death of both you, and your unborn daughter."

"A daughter… but, but what kind of mother can call myself I if I can't even comfort my Mijo when he's hurting like this? Can I even call myself a mother if I can't help him now of all times?"

Wicked K gently took Angie's hand in his pale clawed own. "Madam Angeline, you have my solemn vow as Lord of the Crucible. Once Marco is able, you _will_ see him again, that I guarantee…" Wicked K shook his head solemnly. "Now is not that time. Only tragedy awaits if you see him."

"Can you at least _show us _where you sent him?" Janna asked, her arms crossed.

The King of the Crucible sighed, not liking what he was about to do. "I really shouldn't for there is nothing to see but more heartbreak." He sighed again before twirling his cane through the air, revealing a viewing portal.

_(Optional Music- Comatose by Skillet)_

Marco lay crouched in a room made out of stained glass and mirrors. All around him were scenes of familiar images. The floor was a mosaic pattern of Tom and Star dancing at the Silver Bell Ball, on the walls were stained glass window pictures of Marco and Star dancing under the Blood Moon, Marco's semi failed date with Jackie that ended with them fighting Ludo. One of many scenes of Janna stealing his wallet, a picture of Hekapoo granting him his own dimensional scissors. Star, in her golden Mewberty Form blasting Toffee to dust, and one of Kelly munching on a Goblin Dog, symbolising their first meeting.

"What's so bad about that place?" Hekapoo who had finally managed to get herself under control asked. "It looks pleasant."

"Wait for it," Wicked K replied with sadness in his tone. The anvil was about to drop soon enough.

Suddenly the faces on the tile floor animated and began talking to Marco. "Wow," Tom started. "Did you _actually think_ you had a chance with her? She's a _princess _you idiot! You… you're nothing. Less than nothing."

"He's right, Diaz," Star's mosaic replied with scorn in her tone. "You and I… Well," She scoffed. "We're as different as night and day, we come from two differnet worlds literally! Why would I, a royal born princess ever consent to, or even _think_ of being with a no status peasant like you in the first place when Tom can offer me the Underworld and so much more?"

"Shut up," Marco said weakly.

Star's voice raged at him. This one coming from the stained glass picture of her dancing with him at the Blood Moon Ball. "You ruin _everything_! Just like you _always _do! I couldn't even go out and be with the one person I really wanted to be with and share a nice dance with him! As you had to butt into that too!"

"Stop it!" Marco raised his voice.

"Why?" Mewberty Form Star asked in a spiteful tone. "Why did you let me die Marco? Why do you have to be so _weak_? So weak you couldn't even avenge my death after it happened?"

"I did! I _did_ avenge your death!" Marco screamed into the empty air.

"Long, long after the fact Marco… far too long after the fact for it to matter," Mewberty Form Star said spitefully.

"She's right you know?" Toffee added. "So you managed to punch a hole straight through my chest. Big deal. In the end, it didn't do anything. You're the same as when I first met you, a disappointment."

"I took pity on you, you know?" Hekapoo's visage spoke. "I mean, it was kinda hard not to. You are just _so damn pathetic_. It took you sixteen years! Sixteen years, to hunt down all my clones after awhile it just got so damn boring, watching you flounder around like a fish on dry land and I _really _wanted you out of my hair."

"I earned these fucking scissors, I bled, sweat, and cried for them!" Marco screamed.

"Well, you certainly did a lot of crying," the faux-Hekapoo mocked, "But I dunno about all the rest of that."

Janna's image piped up next. "You've always been such a damn easy mark Diaz! I mean, it's not like we've ever been friends or anything but you are just so damn easy… plus with all the info I have on you, how hard do you think it would be for me to make you disappear _permanently_?"

Jackie went next, "Why the hell did you ever even bother to speak to me? Like seriously, we could've just gone on nodding at each other through the rest of highschool and I would've been perfectly happy. Instead you have to go and talk to me, ask me out, I take _pity on you_ and take you to the school dance and what do you do? You bitch and moan all night, and _not_ in the good way, before taking me to a rat infested graveyard to save Princess fucking Peach… _again_!"

Last up was Kelly. "I know you like me Marco and that's real sweet and all but there's no way I would ever consider dating you! You're a human and humans are just so frail and squishy… Still you're nicer than Tad. So there may be a possibility."

"Shut up, shut up shut up! All of you shut the fuck UP!" Then there was a massive explosion of raw power that shattered the glass and destroyed the floor. Glass rained down on Marco like death, and shards clinked off its armor while his chains deflected the rest. Leaving Marco standing there in a ruin… one that rapidly began to repair itself. Within under a minute the chapel was pristine again and then, the nightmaish process began all over again.

With a snap of his fingers, Wicked K closed the portal in front of his shocked audience. Kelly was the first to speak. "What the _fuck _was that?!"

"That, my dear Kelly Wootz was Marco Ubaldo Diaz' happy place."

"Uhh excueeze me?" Ponyhead said, "Ain't nothin' fuckin' happy about a damn thang we just saw, you heard? So pull-eaze pull the other horn."

Wicked K shook his head. "You don't understand. In the Crucible every warrior is granted a room, one that is supposed to represent their happy place. The place they feel most relaxed and at home. It is to be a refuge, a reprieve, a place where one can rest and gather strength for their next bout in the arena… only Marco _has_ _no_ happy place."

The King of the Crucible looked to Star and he began a slow sarcastic clap. "I do believe we have you to thank for that the most Princess Butterfly. I must say my dear, that in all my many thousands of years in existence, I have never in all my days met a human so broken in body, mind, and soul as Marco. Why, I feel the urge to recommend Lucifer himself to come to you for tips on how to break a man so completely. You truly are, a natural at it."

Something in Star snapped at Wicked K's mocking. She threw herself at him like a savage animal screaming. "I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL MOTHER FUCKING KILL YOU, YOU PIECE OF CORN SHIT!"

Once again River and Moon had to use all of their non too prodigious strength to hold their now savage daughter at bay even as she clawed and bit and spat like a cat trying to be forced into bathwater doing everything she could to get Wicked K within arms reach.

A crack rang out in the air and Star's head roughly jerked to the side, a long thin red mark already forming across her face from where Wicked K had struck her with his cane. Star went limp in her parents arms like a marionette that had its strings cut and for a moment, they thought the Crucible's God had casually broken her neck. It was only when tears began to fall silently from their daughter's eyes that they sighed in relief.

"Why?" Star asked, "Why did this happen to Marco? He was the kindest, sweetest boy I've ever known. He doesn't deserve to hurt like this!"

Despite her earlier behavior Wicked K took a knee and said, "If you seek an answer you needn't look much further than a mirror Star Butterfly. However, even reflections can change, with time. When you look in the mirror and don't like what you see, that means it's time for a change. You seek to change the face of Mewni? To end hundreds of years of racism and bigotry between your forebearers and Monsters and to be a better princess in the process?"

Slowly Star nodded. "All of that, I want all of that…"

"But?" Wicked K prompted.

Star carried on. "But more than any of that. I want Marco _my_ _Marco_ to be the happy helpful, fun, danger-loving friend I remember him being, before I crashed into his life and ruined it."

Wicked K smiled but not unkindly. "A tall order princess but not undoable. Remember these words above all else that I will impart to you now… In order to change the world, first we must change ourselves."

Star engraved every word into her memory. "Okay."

Wicked K stood. "Good, you know what you need to do now… so will you all _please_ exit stage left and get the bloody hell out of my dimension?" With a swish of his cane a portal opened and he bowed them all through. "And do come again."

"This isn't over," Hekapoo promised. "We _will _be back for Marco."

"Of course you will be my dear, but that day is yet to come ta-ta pip pip cheerio and all that." Wicked K replied with a smarmy smirk.

Mister K?" Penelope asked, unsure if she had the right to even address the King of the Crucible.

"Yes my dear Penelope Spiderbite, what can I do for you?" A shot glass full of tequila appeared in his hand, "A nightcap perhaps?"

Penelope shook her head. "No thank you, could you just give Marco my regards when he comes around?"

Wicked K tipped his hat to the girl. "I most certainly will."

Once the last of his guests had finally left, Wicked K stood in the middle of the empty VIP lounge and said to himself. "Well, this is a fine kettle of fish isn't it? Now, how should I go about fixing this mess?"

* * *

**Chapter Length: 20,975 words** **Number of pages: 50** **Date Completed: **

* * *

**AN: I hate my muse sometimes! Welcome everyone to Scarlet Executioner, likely my most ambitious and emotional Star vs fic to date. This came about from me thinking about something in canon. That simply being: if Marco has been Star's squire, secretly in love with her, and staying up all night watching her so she doesn't sleep portal… When does Marco actually get any sleep himself? My answer was, he doesn't. And secretly harboring feelings for one friend, while feeling he's betraying Tom by even having those feelings, combined with lack of sleep for who knows how many days can lead to all kinds of mental problems. Which leads us here.**

**I'm already expecting reviews to call Marco 'Emo' in this fic. He's not, he's incredibly mentally disturbed and needs help. There's a big difference. This fic, is about him eventually getting better, and it's going to be an epic journey to get there. I hope you'll all be along for the ride, but for now, I'm going to hand it over to my friendly neighborhood beta, Snowy!**

**This is a story of recovery from a broken soul. Marco is damaged now and he is hurting. The only problem is his selfless nature makes him attack the only person he will blame. Himself. The conversation of suicide and self hurt in this story is not to be taken lightly. All discussions are serious topics that me and Bubba are handling as delicately as we can. This story is a journey of Marco trying to regain the happiness he has lost. He is hollow now. He sees the world in lies that scream he is the cause of the troubles of those he loves. All he hears are the negatives and nothing good comes from his actions. This is a serious topic that we as writers will handle as delicately as possible. Some humor will be mixed but never to insult this situation but to help and try to bring a small glimmer of sunshine to the raging hurricane that is the majority of this story.**

**Well said Snowy, this story… It means something special to me as I can empathize with those going through such things. So it'll probably get updated more often than most. That said I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. Till next time everyone, this has been a Babbajack and IcySnowSage Production! Peace!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Scarlet Executioner**

**By: Bubbajack**

**Beta/Co-author: IcySnowSage**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Star vs, or ANYTHING else that shows up in this fic.**

**For continuity of this Story the Episode Princess Turdina has not occured yet.**

**Ch.2: Forest Green Vacation.**

Three days. It had been three whole days, and not a word had come from Wicked K and in those nights the Blood Moon had gleamed overhead, like an accusing bloody eye glaring at her. During her daylight hours Star had spent them sequestered in her room, a majority of the time was used staring at her reflection in her full length pixie mirror and the longer Star stared into its reflective depths, the less she liked the look of her own reflection.

"You were so damn busy trying to change the world Star Butterfly that you broke the most important piece in _your_ world. The piece that never gave in, never gave up, and never quit on you. Like a trusty spring in a windup watch. You broke Marco you stupid, _stupid_ girl!" She shouted at herself tears running down her face, her cheek emblems having been set to the shape of broken hearts ever since the night at the Crucible where she saw her bestie from earth reveal his shattered heart and soul.

A knock came at her door. "Go away!" Star snapped at her would-be visitor.

"Estrella dear, might I come in?" Angie asked.

"A-Angie?! Of… Of course!" Star said immediately changing her tune. The Diaz' were currently staying at Butterfly Castle as they had no means of getting to the Crucible once Marco was able to receive visitors.

The door opened and Angie came in, holding a plate filled with sandwiches. She looked around Star's room for a moment. "It looks just like the one at home, a lot cleaner though."

"Yeah well, tidiness is something of Marco's that rubbed off on me," Star said awkwardly. She looked down in shame. '_I don't even have the right to talk to her,' _Star thought to herself_. 'I broke her son.'_

Star couldn't even meet Angie's eyes as she asked, "Angie, do you and Rafael blame me for what happened to Marco? I… I wouldn't blame you if you did."

Angie said nothing but Star felt her weight press down on her bed beside her. After a moment, Angeline Diaz spoke pensively, "Rafael and I don't blame you Estrella no." Star began to sigh in relief before it died in her throat on Angie's next words, "But unintentionally or not, you have hurt my son _very_ badly."

Star nodded. "I know and I'm so, _so_ sorry for that," Star was all but begging for the woman's forgiveness. "If I could go back in time and fix it, I would but… well messing with time once was enough."

"He was always introverted," Angie carried on as if not hearing Star, "Marco kept to himself but always tried to do the right thing. I've seen my son do many things. I've seen him take ballet, I made him learn how to play the piano, I watched him grow into a fine young man as he began taking Tang Soo Do classes and became obsessed with Mackie Hand movies…" Angie looked at Star now and she had a haunted look in her usually happy brown eyes, "But never in all my years of watching Marco grow up have I ever seen my son so utterly broken Star."

"It's all my fault," Star said again while looking at her floor, "I destroy _every good thing_ in my life. When I got the wand on my birthday, I almost set the kingdom on fire with a rainbow and then, upon meeting Marco for the first time, I did the same thing to the school roof." Star gave a harsh self-deprecating laugh. "Then, I sucked the things in his room down a blackhole and summoned a rain cloud over his head. He was smart to leave then… and I should've been smart enough to leave him alone. The mistakes just kept piling after that. Turing the football game into a warzone, giving him a tentacle arm for a week, blowing up at him after the Blood Moon Ball…"

Star paused, her face twisting into one of hate as she recalled her stained glass-self berating Marco in his hellscape of a room. She _refused_ to call that his 'happy place'. She carried on, "Almost killing him with facial hair and getting him kidnapped by Toffee… All but sabotaging his relationship with Jackie by confessing to him before going back to Mewni," Star buried her face in her hands as she cried. "I single-handedly _ruined_ his life!"

Star jerked slightly when she felt Angie's hand begin to pat her back comfortingly. "Estrella dear, you… you truly live up to your namesake. You are a Star, shining bright and vibrant. But do you know what a star is?"

Star looked up at Angie questioningly. "A light in the sky?"

Angie shook her head. "A ball of fire. Fire can do a lot of things Estrella, especially the sun. It can provide warmth, safety, make plants grow, and help make things… but fire can also be destructive. If mishandled, it can go out of control and blindly destroy everything around it, heedless of its actions. It'll consume everything, and leave naught but ashes in its wake."

As Star listened to Angie speak, she realized that her words paralleled herself perfectly. Star had always been passionate, driven, rebellious, headstrong, and she prided herself on being untamable, and dead set on doing things her own way. She _was _fire. '_And I consumed Marco whole in my blaze.' _

Angie stood up and smiled at Star. "But you know what else it like fire?" When Star shook her head, Angie told her, "Love. It can make us stronger than we've ever been or will be …or burn us from the inside out, and make us wish we were dead…" Angie frowned when she said that before she smiled again, "But I find that love is like a phoenix. it can sputter and fade to embers only to burst back into a brilliant flame again if it's tended to properly."

Angle left Star with those cryptic words, and a plate full of sandwiches next to her on her bed. Taking one of them, Star bit into it, and chewed thoughtfully. It was the first thing she'd eaten in days, but she still chewed slowly and methodically as she contemplated Angie's parting words. '_A Phoenix huh?'_

* * *

For the past four days now, Tom had been burning his room to ashes, screaming in a rage. One might think the source of his anger would be directed at Marco Diaz having confessed he was in love with his girlfriend on multiversal pixievision, but no, Tom wasn't mad about that. He was angry at himself.

"You knew! You knew they were bound together by the Blood Moon, but you just had to be selfish Lucitor!" Tom growled at the empty air berating himself. "You just couldn't try to better yourself, for yourself oh no, you _had _to do it to try and get back together with Star," Tom let out a depracitative laugh. "Well congrat man, it worked, and all it cost you was your best fucking friend's sanity and soul!"

A knocking came at his door and it took all of Tom's willpower not to snap at whoever it was. Counting to ten and taking deep breaths through his nose and out through his mouth just like Brian had taught him. Once he felt centered he called out a bit hoarse from all the screaming he'd been doing, "Come in."

His mother, Wrathmelinor entered her son's room, having shrunken down to a more manageable size to accomplish the feat. In her hands she had a piece of red devil's food cake and lemon soda, his favorite snack. "Sit down Thomas, we need to talk."

Tom could of course understand his mother perfectly. Abyssal came as naturally to him as English. So he nodded and sat on his bed, absentmindedly stroking Marshmallow, his pink Mewni rabbit's fur as he did so. Wrathmelinor sat down next to her distraught son and handed him his favorite treat. "Thanks mom."

Wrathmelinor nodded. "Thomas dear? Do you remember what I said when you told me you and Star were giving it another go?"

Tom swallowed his first bite of cake hard. "I do, you told me you were worried. That we'd hurt each other again..." Tom looked at his scorch mark covered floor, "But that didn't happen this time. We didn't hurt each other."

"Just someone you both cared about," Wrathmelinor spoke wisely. "Now the question is, what are you going to do about it?" Seeing her son look at her questioningly, the Queen of the Underworld continued, "Will you ignore his pain and continue dating Star regardless… Or will you do something else?"

"Mom are you suggesting I break up with Star?" Tom inquired.

"No no," his mother said, "But ask yourself, is being with her worth losing the one friend who accepted you for who you are, flaws and all, not what you have and what your station could bring them?"

Tom scowled. He didn't always used to be so angry, that was a learned response. When he was younger, he was more open and kind, he wanted to be friends with everyone in his kingdom and beyond… but time and time again, people 'befriended him' for the sake of his status and what it could get them. Once he realized that, he became closed off, suspicious and distrustful of others… wrathful. The only person he felt he could trust growing up, the only one person had accepted him in the beginning. His Starship. She was wild free and didn't care what anyone thought about her and did her own thing. It was no wonder he was drawn to her like a moth to a flame.

In hindsight, it might've been a plan of his fathers. Tom Lucitor the next King of Mewni. No more would the Lucitors have to pay such high tax imports on Mewni's corn as this was the _Underworld_, nothing _grew_ here even though they were rich in precious stones, gold, and other valuable minerals commonly found beneath the earth. Yes he could most certainly see his father's hand at work now, pushing him and Star together.

They dated, but his own anger and insecurities drove them apart. He built his carriage by hand in preparation for the Blood Moon Ball, toning everything down, while also trying to get everything just perfect so that the Blood Moon might pick him and Star and bind their souls together forever…

But it didn't.

It chose her and Marco. He was furious at the time cursing him with the Naysaya curse to prevent him from asking her out. '_But they danced around their feelings for each other more than they danced at the Blood Moon Ball,' _Tom thought with a little laugh, causing his mother to arch an eyebrow at him. "It's just Star and Marco are so alike yet so different it's funny. They both love each other but keep trying to ignore their feelings… Marco balances out Star's wildness with caution and she brought him out of his too cautious shell. They complete each other, like two halves of the same coin and I'm… I'm not helping," Tom admitted.

Wrathmelinor put a comforting hand on her son's arm. She had sensed as much, but knew her son had to reach this conclusion on his own. She knew he was going to hurt for a while, but eventually he would be okay. "You know, that girl Orodina looked pretty hurt by Marco's words about her perhaps you should check up on her make sure she's okay."

"Mom, _seriously_," Tom said flatly, " I _just_ realized I need to break up with Star for both my and her own good. Can you _at least_ let me _do it first_ before you start trying to set me up with someone else?"

Wrathmelinor looked away sheepishly. "Sorry, I just want my little Tom-Tom to be happy that's all."

"Mom!" Tom complained when she used the baby name she used to call him by, "Don't call me that!"

Wrathmelinor pulled her son into a light hug. "No matter how old you get, you'll always be my little Tom-Tom understand?"

Tom returned his mother's embrace. "Yes mom… now I hate to be rude, but can you give me some time alone? I… I need to make a long overdue mirror call."

Wrathmelinor gave her son a quick squeeze before she exited only turning back to say, "By any chance will you be thinking of giving Miss Orodina a visit after? She had the air of a capable witch about her so you two would at least have some common ground."

"Mom leave!" Tom shouted with a laugh. Once she'd gone Tom turned to his compact. Flipping it open, he said, "Call Star."

The compact rang a good three times before the Princess answered she looked haggard but determination was burning in thoes cerulean sky blue eyes of hers. "Hello Thomas, I was just about to call you."

'_She called me by my full name, this must be serious,' _Tom thought. "Hey Starship whatever you're about to say can it wait? I got something I need to get off my chest."

Star hesitated but nodded. Tom smiled. "Thank you. Star, you are my best female friend. You showed me that despite all my flaws I'm still a good person deep down. And in doing so you made me, want to be the best me for you," Tom began. "It took Marco breaking down like that days ago to show me, that I'm trying to become a better person for all the wrong reasons," Tom became more confident and bolder, more sure of himself as he continued, "I shouldn't be trying to better myself for anyone other than myself. Like I know there are such things as wanting to be a better person for someone, but you can't _just_ want this for someone else's sake, you also have to want it for _yourself_, know what I mean?"

Star gave him a small smile, her head bobbing up and down. "I do Tom."

Tom grinned happily, glad she understood where he was coming from. "Good, good that's why… that's why I'm breaking up with you Starship."

Instead of looking sad. Star just smiled wider. "Is that so?"

"Yes," Tom was sure now he was making the right decision. "I realized that, while we were good friends, we aren't that great together. I mean…. Fuck Star we were so wrapped up in each other we didn't even notice that Marco was dying inside and that we were twisting the knife in his heart! I just don't think it's healthy for us to be together if we end up hurting our best friend."

"I couldn't agree more Tom," Star replied, surprising him a little. "In fact, you all but stole the words out of my mouth. I… treated Marco like a doorstop while we dated; not a single word he said when in the arena was untrue, and the funniest part?" Star said in a sarcastic and self-deprecating tone, "Is _he was still_ going easy on me!" Seeing Tom's questioning gaze she held up a finger and disappeared for a moment only to return holding a day planner on a certain page. "Notice anything different between these two pages here?"

Tom leaned in close to get a good look. On the left page was neat, tidy precise handwriting with little notes helpful notes written in the margins. '_That's not Star's handwriting.' _Tom looked at the other page. Everything was chaotically written there were overly large letters hearts over all of of the 'I's' and little doodles all over the place. "The second page is definitely you, the first page isn't… Marco?" Tom hazard to guess?

Star grimace confirmed his suspicions. "Yes, I was so wrapped up in trying to be a better princess and being with you that I didn't even realize he was keeping track of everything and I mean _literally everything _for me! I mean seriously, I've been so distracted I didn't even realize I hardly wrote in this thing myself since I got it!" As if to prove a point, Star rolled back through the day planner showing page after page after page of Marco's flawless writing showing just how thoroughly and _thankelessly_ he had her back.

"Wow… Star you…" Tom didn't know how to put this delicately.

"It's a good thing I'm already royalty because I royally fucked up," Star finished for him.

Tom cringed but gave a meek nod. "Yes, that exactly."

Star shook her head, "You've only seen the tip of the iceberg," Once again Star disappeared and came back holding a crate of potions. "Know what these are?"

All three of Tom's eyes widened. "Are those stamina potions?"

"They are, we found a crate full under Marco's bed… I've been sleep portaling and since Marco was my squire I tasked him with keeping an eye on me while I slept making sure I didn't get into any trouble."

"But if he was watching you sleep and then with you all the time then when did he… oh… oh sweet darkness Star," Tom said horrified. "How long has this been going on?"

"About a month now?" Star admitted shamefaced.

"He's been taking _stamina potions_ for almost a month straight?!" Tom shouted. "You do know how bad they are for you right? They're only handed out to knights on emergency marches to get to battlefields when troops are in dire need of backup. For him to be taking them for a month… Ash below… "Tom swore. "He's likely been suffering from side effects for weeks! Insomnia, mania, lethargy, depression, which he likely already had, mood swings, increased stress levels…"

"I KNOW!" Star screamed into her mirror. "I didn't bother to think about MarcoI I was too afraid of covering my own ass! I was _terrified_ of letting anyone, _especially_ my mother or the MHC know because I figured if they found out, I'd end up in crystal just like Eclipsa!" Star looked down as tears fell from her eyes. "I got scared and it was _Marco_ who paid the price. He covered for me, just like he always does."

"Star," Tom said trying to calm her down, to no avail as it was clear this had been bubbling within the princess for awhile.

"He just… he doesn't deserve this! I torpedoed his relationship with Jackie you know? I told him I had a crush on him in front of everyone, Jackie included before I left for Mewni. To be fair, I didn't think I'd be coming back, but I stupidly forgot Marco fought tooth and nail for sixteen years in Hekapoo's dimension to get me another pair of Dimensional Scissors! _Of course_ he wasn't just going to let it go at that!" As the blonde princess raved, she paced back and forth in front of her mirror. Tom thought it was like looking into a mirror seeing his Starship rant and rave like this. "Then he has to watch me die…"

"Wait, wait, wait! You died?" Tom interrupted, shocked. He'd never heard about this at all.

"Kinda sorta." Star admitted. "When the magic almost got completely destroyed, I ended up in this weird limbo place with Glossaryck and then I _dipped way down _and saved it all and myself," Star frowned sadly, "Mom told me later that Marco had punched _through_ Toffee."

"Isn't it like, super hard to punch through a Septarian?" Tom asked, "Like don't you like, need to have strength on the level of a Solarian Warrior to do that?"

A look of shock entered Star's eyes. "I think you may be right… and then he got smacked into a brick wall and he was fine moments later… What… what's going on with Marco?"

"Bigger question is, why didn't any of us see it before?" Tom asked.

Star scoffed. "That should be obvious. We weren't looking at him, we were too busy with each other."

Tom looked down at his burnmark pocked floor. "Yeah… so what're you going to do now?"

Star sighed. "I don't know. Like if I tell him we broke up he's gonna think I did it out of pity for him… but that's _not_ why I'm doing this… truth is Tom I've loved Marco ever since I saved him from Toffee. I sacrificed _my wand _for him. I didn't even need to think about it, because… because there was _nothing to think about_," Star shook her head and shuddered a bit. "A world without Marco in it, without him by my side, isn't a world I want to be in."

"Is that why you made him your squire and took him everywhere with you? Even on a lot of our dates?" Tom asked.

"Yess!" Star admitted in shame.

Tom gently chided. "You realize you probably made him feel like a third wheel right?"

Star closed her eyes in regret. Truly hindsight was twenty-twenty. "I know, but Marco hasn't seen a lot of the multiverse like we have. I thought he would've enjoyed seeing some new sights at the time… there has to be some way to prove to him I'm being genuine."

Tom rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Right now Star, I think the best thing we can do is give Marco the space and time he needs to heal."

"If we want to change the world, first, we must change ourselves," Star echoed Wicked K's words from the previous night. "Maybe you're right Tom. Maybe I should just give Marco his space no matter how badly I want to _do something_ to make him feel better. I mean seriously, my first instinct is to take him in my arms and squeeze him until all his pain is gone."

Tom shrugged. "Sometimes doing nothing, is the best thing you can do Starship."

Star dropped her head in defeat both looking and sounding sullen. "Yeah. I guess… I'm gonna go Tom, you've… given me a lot to think about."

The demon prince understood. Everyone who had been at Crucible Arena likely had a lot on their mind's these days. "Seeya Star."

* * *

"You… Are… A… Terrible… Friend… Janna… Ordonia!" Janna said over and over as she swung a rusted metal pipe against a beat up old refrigerator over and over again, venting her rage. She'd been coming to the local dump for years collecting weird nicknacks and stuff, and this was the first time she was venting like this. She'd been at it for the past five days now. Seagulls cried overhead as metal clanged off metal. Her arms were hot and felt like wet noodles as she glared at her own reflection in half rusted appliance. "You can't even be a half decent person to the one guy willing to put up with you!"

The pipe hit the fridge again and the girl huffed ragged breaths. "You suck as a friend that much is obvious."

"Aren't you being a little too hard on yourself?" A familiar voice asked from behind her.

Janna turned and glared. "What do _you_ want Tommy?"

Tom was leaning against a pile of junked cars, hands in his pockets, he shrugged. "Nothing, I just figured after… that night…" She didn't need him to say what night, she knew exactly what night he meant. "That none of us should be alone."

Janna scoffed. "I'm not suicidal triclops."

"First off, hurtful, secondly, I never said you were, I just thought you might like some company. It kinda sucks being alone at times like this."

Janna looked away. "Do what you want I guess."

"Cool," Tom chucked a fireball at a warped chunk of sheet metal scorching it. Janna looked back at him with a questioning gaze. "What, you're not the only one dealing with anger issues at the moment you know?"

Janna smiled a bit as she took another whack at what she had mentally dubbed as 'her fridge' As she did so she felt her anger rising as she asked herself. "Was I just an annoyance to you Marco? Did you _ever_ at all consider me a friend or just this _pest _you needed to put up with?!"

Tom cast more fireballs at the sheetmetal. "Why didn't you tell me how you were feeling bro? I thought we were close? I would've understood! You and Star have been through a helluva lot together! I mean, shit man you practically watched her die! Then you went without sleep for weeks for her sake! Who does that unless they got it _bad_?!"

"He watched Star _die_?" Janna asked.

"In the final fight with Toffee, kinda sorta…" Tom wasn't exactly sure how to explain.

Janna quirked an eyebrow. "It's complicated?"

Thankful for the out, Tom sighed in relief. "It is."

Janna pinched the bridge of her nose, "And on top of that, he hasn't been sleeping?"

Tom shook his head, when he explained how he'd been taking fatigue potions and what their long term side effects can do, Janna started smacking her fridge all the harder. "Do you have any idea what you just described?" When Tom shook his head, Janna elaborated, "Someone who likely has Post Traumatic Stress Disorder and is now coping using the magical equivalent of cocaine."

"I don't know what either of those things are," Tom admitted awkwardly.

Janna sighed. "Have you ever seen a warrior come back from battle just wrong? Like it just messed them up in the head?"

Understanding shined in all three of his eyes. "You're talking about warrior fatigue."

Janna shrugged. "Yeah whatever you wanna call it, I don't really have a thing to compare cocaine to, it's just a really addictive drug that can fuck you up if you take it."

Tom grimaced. "Sounds like Pixie Dust."

"Pixie Dust, don't pixies run the magical mirror network?"

"The ones who work under their queen do," Tom affirmed. "The ones who live outside the law, sell their magical dust as a powerful and extremely addictive aphrodisiac."

Janna put her back to her fridge and slowly sunk to the ground. "Then on top of _all this_, he spent _sixteen years_ and got up to who knows how much trouble in that Hekapoo chick's dimension. Meaning he should mentally be in his thirties with the body of an adult, and he's stuck in the body of a sixteen year old."

Tom hissed through his teeth, "Wow when you lay it all out like that, Marco's probably…"

"Really fucked up in the head?" Janna retorted, nodding vigorously, "Yeah, probably! And the one thing that kept him going through all of that shit was Star. Then he watched her _die!_"

It was sinking in now for Tom, how bad things were for Marco. "We fucked up."

"What, you mean when you flaunted your relationship with basically the reason he had for living? That being Star? Yeah totally," Janna agreed. Before Tom could snap out an angry retort Janna continued, "Get in line though. _I_ fucked up by never treating him like a real friend. _Star _fucked up by finally telling him how she felt and then leaving him, and then _not_ expecting him to come after her only to die in front of him. As for Jackie… well she kinda fucked up by letting him think he was a bad boyfriend."

Tom watched Janna pull her knees up to her chin. "We all played our part in breaking Marco. We all fucked him up, in our own way."

Janna hid her face in her knees so Tom wouldn't see her cry. She didn't react when she felt him sit down next to her or when he put an arm around her. The two just sat there. Tom watching the sun sink down behind the dunes of garbage. '_It's fitting,'_ he thought, '_Sunset in a junkyard… with the way we're both feeling right now, it suits the two of us.'_

* * *

Eclipsa was beginning to get dreadfully worried about the boy she considered her surrogate son. She watched his match on Star's Pixie Mirror and she heard his declaration of desired death. It made her tear up. To think that poor sweet innocent Marco was so hollow on the inside. '_Well he's 'mostly innocent' if that folder he has on his Kom-put-tor Krum-putr? How does one properly pronounce it?' _Eclipsa asked herself, '_Is any kind of indication. Still the poor boy is suffering. I haven't seen him in days, and I can't just pop in and ask what's going on. I'm 'supposed' to be a prisoner after all.' _The Queen of Darkness paced around her room turned prison cell. Finally she stopped, declaring, "Oh, Pegasus Feathers! Moon can berate me if she wants to, I'm far too concerned about Marco to care at this point," So thinking, Eclipsa went to the painting of her father, Alphonse the Worthy and asked, "Would you be so kind as to help me out daddy?"

In response, the painting winked at her before swinging wide open, revealing a secret passage out of her room.

Eclipsa walked down the passage, poking her eyes out through other paintings every now and again hoping to find Moon or even better, Star. Yet she found two people she didn't expect…

Marco's parents. Or, so she assumed as they looked much like the dear boy himself. They looked positively haggard, the father's hair was a mess, his eyes red, puffy from crying and also bloodshot from lack of sleep. Marco's mother looked like she fared little better with black circles under her eyes and she seemed so downtrodden it practically broke Eclipsa's heart to see them like this.

"What are we going to do Rafael?" Angie asked her husband. "When we get Marco back? Do we take him home, get him help, and forbid him from coming to Mewni again?"

Rafael opened his mouth angrily, likely about to give a passion filled yes, only to stop and close it. "The part of me that is a father wants to do exactly that Angelina… but I _know_ our son. There would be no tying him down if we tried. He's… he's a lot like his abulo."

"Your father? The bull rider?" Angie mused. "Forgive me but I just don't see it."

Rafael laughed. "Just like you can't stop the cowboy from chasing the rodeo, you can't keep Mijo away from Estrella. She is his destiny."

Angie smiled despite being so clearly exhausted. "I think so too."

Rafael continued. "But she's also like a bucking bull, and keeps trying to throw him."

Angie swatted at her husband. "Rafael, be nice!"

The man rubbed the back of his head, "You know what I mean dear. Those two just need to sit down, talk, and stop dancing around the issue."

"I must say I quite agree," Eclipsa said.

"EEEK! What was that? A ghost?!" Rafael asked.

Pushing the painting outwards, Eclipsa stepped out from her hiding place. "Hello, sorry for the eavesdropping… well actually when you think about it, I wasn't really _eavesdropping_ because I wasn't out on the eaves… would 'painting dropping' be more apt perhaps?"

"Who are you?" Rafael asked.

Eclipsa covered her mouth with one hand in embarrassment. "Oh terribly sorry, I get lost in my thoughts sometimes. I'm Eclipsa Butterfly, pleasure to make your acquaintance," She offered a hand which Rafael and Angie shook.

"Rafael Diaz and my wife Angeline."

Eclipsa clapped her hands happily. "Oh so I _was _right! You _are_ dearest Marco's parents then."

Angie gave a hesitant nod. This woman though a tad strange seemed nice enough and seemed to be related to Star if her last name was any indication. "Yes, how do you know our son?"

"Oh Marco is such a dear sweet boy!" Eclipsa praised. "After I was frozen in crystal for three hundred years he would take it upon himself to bring me history books whenever he brought me food so I could get caught up on the last three centuries of time."

Angie smiled. That sounded like the Marco she knew. "That's my boy… why were you frozen, if I may ask?"

For the first time since meeting her, Eclipsa's perpetual smile fell from her face. "I simply… fell in love with the wrong person… and my people did not approve. They locked me away for that."

"Oh, how dreadful," Rafael said, more tears gathering in his eyes.

Eclipsa nodded. "Yes, but Marco the sweet precious lovable boy that he is has been trying very hard to help me transition to this new world I find myself in. He even went to Earth and bought me a solar powered television. I've become somewhat addicted to those Novellas."

"Sounds like Star might have some competition," Rafael joked.

Eclipsa flushed, "Oh don't be silly, I'm old enough to be his mother! Besides, I see him as something of a son or nephew perhaps."

"Aww," Both Diaz parents said, "Welcome to the family Eclipsa." They cheered having little to be happy about these past few days.

"Bring it in, group hug," Rafael insisted.

"Thank you for the warm welcome, would that my own family be as welcoming but aside from Star, but that isn't the case."

"And we have a very good reason for that." Moon's stern voice came from the doorway.

"Well as they say on Earth, speak of the devil and she appears," Eclipsa's smile never wavered but her tone became sharp.

Moon quirked an eyebrow, "The devil, that's funny coming from you of _all people,_ 'Queen of Darkness'. Now, what are you doing out of your room?"

Eclipsa gave a little shrug. "Oh you know, stretching my legs, getting some fresh air, wondering what in _Corn _and _Pegasus Feathers _has happened to my nephew, nothing much."

"I'm honestly surprised she even knows what the devil is," Rafael muttered to his wife as they watched the two queens verbally spar.

"I took the liberty of learning about your religion when I found out my daughter was staying with you Rafael. Nothing personal, but I like to know who my daughter is with in all facets," Moon replied, not taking her eyes off of Eclipsa.

"None taken."

Suddenly the room was flooded with Mewman knights all of whom had blades bared at Eclipsa, who just kept smiling. "My, my all this for lil ole' me? I feel honored, Moon."

Moon narrowed her eyes. "I'm not sure how you left your room Eclipsa, but now you have a choice. You can either go back to it, or the dungeons. Which would you prefer?" Moon asked coldly.

"I can't do either right this moment if I'm being entirely honest Moon dear," Eclipsa replied casually.

Moon quirked an eyebrow. "And why are you making it sound like you have a choice?"

"It's not so much a choice as it is a contractual obligation… a magical contractual obligation. One I made with Marco before he left. I would watch his Laser Puppies for him and in return, until he returned, I could use that simply marvelous com-putter of his."

"His computer?" Rafael asked.

"Ah, so _that's_ how you say it!" Eclipsa said happily. "Yes, in return for taking care of his puppies feeding, walking, and the like, I can use that lovely machine of his. That was our bargain."

Moon was unconvinced. "Nice try Eclipsa, but like you told me, magical pacts can only be created and upheld by magical royalty."

Eclipsa nodded, her smile getting just a little bit bigger upon her face. "Oh yes that's absolutely correct Moon dear. _Only_ magical royalty can create such pacts."

Moon finally understood just what Eclipsa was hinting at. Seeing the look of comprehension dawning in the ruling queen's eyes, Eclipsa chuckled. "Finally dawned on you has it?"

"What… just what _is_ Marco?" Moon seemed to ask herself.

Eclipsa shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine Moon. But whatever he may be, he has my full and undivided support no matter what he chooses to do," She walked past Moon and stopped to add, " After all, what kind of Aunt would I be if I didn't support my nephew?"

"Where are you going?" Moon said, suddenly feeling very tired.

Eclipsa replied as she kept walking "I think it's about time I took the Laser Puppies for a walk. Then maybe I'll play that Civilization V on his computer. I owe Gandhi a thrashing from the other day… Oh, and do keep me informed about Marco won't you? It's not very nice making me worry like this."

"Follow her," Moon wearily ordered her knights, who silently trailed in Eclipsa's wake.

"Moon, is everything alright?" Angie asked the ruling monarch.

The Queen didn't answer at first, she was too wrapped up in her thoughts. When she finally did reply it was in a clearly distracted tone. "Yes, yes everything is fine Angie. If you'll please excuse me."

The queen raced off to the royal archives there was something she needed to check. She thought it was a fluke or due to a burst of adrenaline at the time, but Marco had punched through Toffee when he thought Star was… Moon shook her head banishing that dreadful thought before it could fully coalesce in her mind. '_Then he got right back up after he got smacked into a wall.'_

After seeing him use Will Magic there were few things Marco could be related to… and the most likely one filled her with dread. Moon honestly hoped she was wrong because if she wasn't…

She may just have to put a bounty out on Marco's head… something she was _loath _to do as a person, but as a queen, for the good of her people, she may have no choice.

* * *

"Existential War Cry!" Jorby, a purple and striped tigerlike monster with frilled ears roared his body drenched with sweat as he charged his best friend Kelly Wootz. The little Woolet was fighting like a tempest today and had been for the past six days. "Kelly you think maybe we could...I dunno… talk about why you're so upset?"

"I… am I not a good person or something Jorby? Do I come off as ugly, maybe unlovable or something?" Kelly asked as she dropped her family's ancestral sword, _Shear_, into the dirt, her hands having gone numb long ago and it was only rage and sheer force of will keeping her going.

"No, Kel no," Jorby curled around his dear friend as she shrinked in on herself. "Why on Woolandia would you think that?"

Kelly fixed her glasses on her nose before she replied. "Well, I kept having that on again off again relationship with Tad."

"_Fuck_ Tad… he's an _asshole_, worse of all he's a hippie asshole," Jorby crooned in a sweet understanding tone.

Kelly nodded. "He's needy. Then… then there's _Marco_."

"The arena champ?" Jorby said. "What about him?"

Kelly dug small trenches in the dirt with the point of her family blade. "Do you think I'd have a shot with him if I asked him out?"

Jorby smiled encouragingly. "Course you would Kel. You heard the guy himself. He called you the cutest Woolet he knew."

Kelly gave an awkward little laugh. "He did say that, didn't he?"

Jorby kept encouraging this line of thinking, anyone was better than Tad in his opinion. "Yep and you know he's got moves being the Arena Champ and all."

Kelly nodded. "True, my people value martial prowess above all… dad probably wouldn't let me date just anyone. The only reason he let me date Tad at all is because he beat him at thumb wrestling."

"The weakest kind of fighting," Jorby replied. "Now Marco, that guy could probably take on all of Woolandia by himself and come out unscathed."

Kelly laughed, something she hadn't done in almost a week. "Yeah if what he showed the other night was any indication, he totally could."

The purple tiger commented. "Yeah but… How are you gonna talk to him? I mean, he is _the _Arena Champion. Chances are he's likely pretty busy. Like, if he's not fighting, he's training for a fight."

Kelly winced at that. She had a feeling Marco was still in that faux-chapel suffering verbal, and mental abuse. '_Jorby's right though, Marco is somebody now. I can't just go up and talk to him whenever, can I?'_

Suddenly a portal opened up a few meters in front of the duo and Wicked K himself, the King of the Crucible stepped out of it. "Well now, I do declare, what's this I do hear about someone wantin' to join the ranks of my esteemed gladiators?"

"OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! IT'S WICKED K!" Jorby proceeded to fanboy… all the while sounding like a squealing fangirl.

"Greetings and salutations Kelly Wootz and Jorby Khan."

"You know my name?!" The two said at the same time, one with surprise, the other with geeky glee.

The ghoulish looking man tipped his tophat as he took a puff off his cigarillo. "I do indeed. Wicked K always keeps his eyes sharp and ears to the ground for prospective new fighta's. An' child, lemme tell ya, when the Arena Champion himself has nothin' but good to say about cha,well, that piques my interest."

Kelly looked at the ground and smiled. "Thank you sir, but do you really think I'm good enough to fight in your arena?"

"That Ah do ma dear, that Ah do. Now you listen to Ole Wicked K here," He said sharply getting her attention. "If the Got Damn Arena Champion says yer a good enough sparin' partner, then by Gov, I say you got what it takes luv."

Kelly smiled and blushed. "_Marco_," Her tone was both flattered but also embarrassed he'd speak so highly of her to someone like Wicked K..

Wicked K gave a stiff jerk of his head. "The very damn same luv. Now, are you gonna let his praise and belief in you be for naught?"

"I'll do it!" Kelly declared.

Wicked K grinned. "Capital!"

The Woolet continued, "But... only on the condition that Jorby fights with me in at least some of my matches. We're a team."

Wicked K clapped his hands together. "We have a tag team division so that isn't a problem at all."

Jorby looked at Kelly questioningly. "Are you sure about this Kel?"

Kelly turned to her friend and smiled. "There isn't any other person I'd rather have fight by my side Jorby," Kelly told him, "Besides this'll fasttrack you for Gandy's wedding ring."

The tiger chuckled. "Now we _both know_ that's not true," Kelly blushed and looked away, prompting Jorby to continue, "But you're right about the wedding ring. Okay, I'm in!"

Wicked K clapped his hands and grinned. "Fantastic! You two'll be a hit on the Tag Team circuit, I can feel it already." Then reached forward, his arm disappearing into Kelly's hair while saying, "There is just one minor thing we need to take care of before we can proceed."

Wicked K withdrew his arm with a terrified Tad of all people clutched in his talons. "We need to get rid of this excess baggage. After all, two verses one is unfair."

"Tad what the hell?!" Kelly said, using some course language she'd learned from Marco. "I thought you moved out?"

"Well excuse me for having trouble finding a place," Tad complained.

Wicked K turned the male Woolet toward him and gave him a grin that didn't reach his eyes. "Let me be perfectly clear lad. If I find you've snuck your way into the lady's hair again… well I'm _usually _a gentleman… but in your case, I'd be willing to make an exception. Savvy?"

Tad nodded mutely, too scared to speak.

"Excellent, off you go then, chop-chop," Wicked K said as he released Tad from his grasp, and Tad flew away as quickly as he could.

With that done the ghoulish entity pulled out a sheaf of paper and unrolled it. "Now then, as to your terms for fighting in my Crucible. Name it. What would you like, do you have a dream, a desire, a wish you want fulfilled? I am a gentleman and a fair one you'll find."

Kelly and Jorby looked at each other. "Well Jorby here is trying to get enough coin together so he can buy a ring to propose to his lady Gandy."

Wicked K nodded. "A ring can be easily attained. Money for gladiator is like wine, it's always flowing. Heck we can have your wedding on Paradisa if you like?"

Jorby's jaw dropped. Paradisa was like every wedding couple's dream wedding location. It was a dimension full of beaches and resorts, the sky was always sunny, and only the richest people could afford to even go there. Marco once told Kelly about a similar place on Earth in his country. It had a hard to pronounce name, Hi-why-ee, she believed it was.

"You… you're serious?" Jorby asked.

"Certainly… and why not a two week honeymoon for you and the misses while we're at it eh?" Wicked K said with a grin.

"Deal!" Jorby said happily.

"Excellent, excellent! You're gonna have a grand ole time, I guarantee!" Wicked K said with a wink. He turned to Kelly, "And for you Miss Wootz?"

Kelly rubbed her arm. "I… don't need anything for myself. I've got armor, and _Shear_ here hasn't let my family down for twelve generations."

Wicked K nodded. "But?"

"Can you do _something, anything_ to help Marco?" Kelly pleaded tears gathering behind her glasses. "Seeing him hurting like this… _hurts me_ Mister K. More than any blade or fist ever could."

Wicked K's arm was suddenly around her shoulder. "Kelly m'gal, very few people have ever earned my respect. Why, I can count on one hand and still have fingers left over, the people who've earnt my respect. Usually, when people choose to fight in my arena, they fight for things like money, power, prestige, fame, or glory." Wicked K shook his head, "Fickle things, the lot of them. Fortune flows like the tide, power wanes like the moon, and fame and glory only lasts as long as people's memories. But selfless acts of kindness? They are like a chain for they go on. One person linking to another and another across time. You, Kelly Wootz have earnt my respect. The only other two who can claim as such are my darlin' wife, and Marco himself."

Kelly felt her heart swell with pride at the King of the Crucible's words. "I… thank you sir."

Wicked K shook his head, "Don't thank me Kelly. It should be me who's thanking you. Everytime I start wondering if people are nothing but wicked lil' things, someone like you comes along and reminds ole Wicked K that people aren't born evil." He tipped his top hat to her. "Thank'ee for the reminder."

"You're welcome," Kelly felt humbled that she could do something nice for such an ancient being.

"I'll be by in a day or so and you can both check out your new digs, savvy?" Seeing them nod the King of the Crucible turned the now filled out contract towards them, "A bit 'o blood at the bottom from you both if ya would? To finalize our deal."

Kelly ran a finger lightly along the edge of _Shear_ and swiped her bloodied digit along the bottom of the contract, with Jorby quickly following suit. The contract glowed like fire for a moment before rolling itself up and disappearing with a light _poof_. Wicked K gave a gentlemanly bow. "Till next we meet my new Gladiators."

Wicked K turned a flicked his cane out, slashing open a portal as he did so, and waltzed on through.

* * *

Biarritz was the place to be if you wanted to surf while in the country of France, and it was a place of blue sea, golden yellow sands, vibrant green flora, and where Jackie Lynn Thomas had been for the past week. Day after day she would leave the small one bedroom flat she was sharing with Chloe early in the morning, swim out into the swells, and get lost in the waves. Yet her thoughts were as turbulent as the ocean. They kept going back to that night, and her ex-boyfriend and no matter how many times she ate it on her board, she couldn't get the hurtful words said by that fake version of herself out of her mind.

'_Does he really think he was wasting my time, that he was that bad of a boyfriend?'_ Jackie asked herself and not for the first time as she came in from the surf. She saw Chloe waiting for her sitting under an umbrella laying on a towel another one sitting close by waiting for her as she approached. Burying her board into the sand, Jackie took a seat on the towel and watched the waves silently crest upon the shore.

"Do you want to talk about it, Mon Cher?" Chloe asked after a moment of contemplative silence.

"I… don't know what to do," Jackie said at last. "I don't know how I can possibly help Marco, or if I even should."

"And why is that?" Chloe asked sharply.

Jackie turned and faced her girlfriend, "You wouldn't find it… odd that I ran off to help my ex-boyfriend?"

Chloe shook her head. "Mon Cher I have seen a lot of things. Protests have happened in neighboring countries before, people have gotten hurt, arrested, some even died… but have never in all my days seen something as utterly sad as Marco. To be so broken… even the refugees from the Middle East don't have eyes like his," Chloe looked down. "I think if you feel you can do something, anything to help him, you should, and if I can help then I will."

"Okay wow, you're awesome Chloe, but what I meant was you wouldn't think I'd you know… somehow get back together with him because of all of this or something?" Jackie asked worriedly.

Chloe laughed at that. "Jackie, do you remember what you told me when we got together?"

Jackie flushed. "We got together, because no other _man _I tried to date treated me like Marco did…"

"Hmhm," Chloe nodded knowingly. "That tells me that A, Marco holds a very special place in your heart, he is the standard to which you hold every other relationship to. Also, B. He brought you and I together."

Jackie laughed a little. "I guess he did."

Chloe smiled. "That he did, and as for me being afraid of losing you to him," Chloe shrugged. "Well as we say in France, menage a trois."

"Chloe!" Jackie said, flustered, "Not funny!"

The french women grinned, "The funny part is you think I was joking Mon Cher. Come now, look me in the eye and tell me you still don't love him on some level."

"I loved him enough to let him go," Jackie said sullenly not meeting her girlfriend's gaze.

"And you thought by doing so you'd be giving him the fairytale ending. The princess, the royal wedding, the happily ever after… and come to find out, his fairy tale came right out of the pages of the Brothers Grimm," Chloe lamented. She turned to Jackie asking, "So, what are you going to do about it?"

Jackie turned and gave her girlfriend a look like she'd grown two heads. "Are you being serious right now, because I swear, if you're fucking with me right now, this is not funny, like, _at all_."

"Mon Cher if I wanted to _fuck with you_ this early in the morning neither one of us would've left the bedroom," Chloe joked, giving Jackie a saucy wink making her blush. "No, though, I'm not fucking with you."

Jackie turned and stared out into the waves. "So… we're doing this? We're going after my ex? After Marco?"

"We are, if that's what you want," Chloe affirmed.

Jackie took a deep breath, letting salty sea air fill her lungs as she made up her mind. Heaving out a sigh she said, "Let's do it!"

* * *

Marco didn't know how long he laid on that hellish chapel floor listening to the damn voices demean him, but it felt like a long time. Finally, it felt like he didn't have anymore energy to expend ripping this place apart and he felt tired. He wanted to sleep. '_Wait I can't afford to sleep, Star needs me to keep an eye on… oh right she was there that night. I can't… can't go back to the castle. Not anymore.'_

Marco thought as he picked himself up off the tiled floor of his 'happy place'. The very idea of facing Star after she heard his confession… it sent _shivers _down his spine. He glanced at the mosaic image of her on the floor. He imagined that would be her response. '_She wouldn't be wrong either,'_ he thought to himself. '_But where should I go from here? Can't go home in disgrace, Janna'd never let me live it down. I need a place where almost no one knows me, a place where no one cares who I am…'_

He snapped his fingers as he came up with a solution. "I got it!" So thinking, he whipped out his dimensional scissors and cut open a portal to parts almost unknown.

* * *

Marco came out of his portal in front of an old wooden sign hanging from some iron rings and flapping creakily in the light breeze. It said, "New Spiderbite Village." Smiling, he made his way down the dirt road that lead through the center of the town. As he walked he looked around the buildings and houses looked like rustic log cabins with the shops being two stories tall or more. At the end of the street was the Eight Leg Tavern, a three story tall building made out of hewn logs that reminded Marco of an old west saloon. The bottommost floor was the bar proper, the middle floor was where card games were held, and the topmost floor had bedrooms for paying guests. Marco made his way towards it, not because he was intending to go inside, but just because he needed to go round it to get to the path to Spiderbite Castle.

Strands of spider silk flowed in the breeze as Marco made his way down the road, it reminded him of a saying Penelope told him once, '_Silk and poison are all that flow through the Spiderbite Kingdom.' _It sounded a little dark, but the fact of the matter was spider silk and venom used to create antivenoms and potion ingredients were the Spiderbite Kingdom's main exports besides wooden furniture. The people of Spiderbite were the finest loom and lumber workers in all of Mewni and it showed in their architecture. While the Butterfly kingdom was clearly medieval in its design, the Spiderbites had this rough frontiersman feel to them, like they were out here on the edge of society, surviving.

Marco made his way around the Eight Leg's Tavern and began walking the path to the castle. He had been there a handful of times before all at Penelope's request. The castle was a gothic style fortress made out of wood and stucco, even from here, he could see the tip of the highest steeple poking out from the top of the black trees that consisted of the Forest of Unlikely Spiderbites.

As he walked along the winding dirt path that led to the Spiderbite castle he was hailed by foresters and spider handlers both with big smiles, waves, and even cheers as he walked down the path. He returned their praise with shy waves of his own. Turing round a bend, the Champion of the Arena finally came upon the great wooden gates of Spiderbite castle, great wooden stakes had been implanted into the earth, serving as the closest thing the Spiderbites had to a wall or any kind of fortification. He slammed a fist on the massive wooden gates.

"Who goes there?" a voice called out.

"**Sir Wolfe? It's me Marco."**

"Earl Diaz?! Hang on just a tic milord! Open the gates! The Bane of the Spider Priestess approaches!"

'_Well so much for keeping it on the down low that I'm here,' _Marco thought to himself as the massive gates were pulled open and Marco walked inside. The castle stood tall, majestic and proud hewn out of logs though it was it. The sunlight gleamed off off the waxed wooden beams and timber thatched roof of the castle. Marco walked across the yard looking to his left and seeing the knights garbed in their armor. Unlike the knights of the Butterfly Kingdom who wore steel and plate, the knights of the Spiderbite Kingdom wore the chitinous carapaces of giant spiders as their armor. Additionally each squire, upon ascending to knighthood, would take upon themselves the name of a species of arachnid. Sir Wolfe for example was named after the Wolf Spider. His head was currently covered by a brown spider carapace of a giant specimen of the beast of his namesake. Two of its closest four eyes were used as eye holes for the knight, while the remaining two eye holes were filled with yellow crystal. Marco knew the crystal to glow luminously at night much like headlamps. For nighttime was the time of the Giga-Arachnids and the Knights of the Spiderbite Kingdom were expected to be more active at night than during the day for that very reason, to defend the citizenry of their Kingdom against the forest's apex predator if needed.

"**Sir Wolfe,"** Marco greeted with a nod.

"Earl," the broad man said, his long brown beard completely covering his lower jaw, "Here to see the princess I reckon?"

"**Only if Penny is available." **

Sir Wolfe grinned much like a true canine. "For you sirah, I've little doubt in my mind our dear Penelope will somehow miraculously find her schedule wide open should you come a'calling."

Marco gave an awkward chuckle. He'd already ruined things with one Mewman princess, he didn't seek to make the same error twice. "**You don't say?"**

Sir Wolfe slapped Marco on the shoulder heartily, "I do… if I may be blunt sir?"

"**When have you ever **_**not**_ **been blunt Wolfe?" **Marco said with a sigh.

"Blunt force trauma hurts but it doesn't cut," Wolfe said knowingly, "Thus blunt while an inconvenience at first, makes the biggest impact in the end."

"**It could have saved me a bit of hardship,"** Marco muttered, smile falling behind his mask but he was like a drawbridge and when the defences needed to stay up, the chains held them up and his chains would need to do the same. "**We should press on. Chivalry does say we can't keep a lady waiting."**

"You assume she knows you are here, my friend," Wolfe crowed.

"**Like you didn't immediately send a messenger the moment you saw me Wolfe,"** Marco mocked lightly.

"You know people too well my friend!"

'_Maybe, you're only half right,'_ Marco thought, thinking of everyone, "**Lead the way old man!"**

"You must be eager if you're calling me that!" Wolfe said, booming with laughter, "Normally it takes more ale than the Inn can make in a month before you start acting like a man and not a golem!"

The two let themselves in through the front door. The foyer had a vaulted ceiling with wooden cross beams criss crossing throughout its length. Two curving staircases led to the upper floors, while a path in between them lead directly to the throne room. The floor was covered in rich furs from creatures of the forest from magical beaver-dog pelts to the hides of hydra. Making their way towards the throne room, Marco past tapestries depicting the former Kings and Queens of the Spiderbite Kingdom, woven and dyed from spider silk. There were almost sixty in all and they lined the way towards the throne room each one depicted the ruling monarchs, all the way back to the founding of Spiderbite Village more than eleven hundred years ago.

The current most tapestry depicted King Giolath his queen Arachene and their daughter Penelope. When the princess wed, her princess tapestry would be replaced with one of her and her husband together, and when the time came, that of her son or daughter's would take its place where her's now hung.

"Oi, Reggie wake up, yer nappin on the job again," Wolfe said kindly to the elderly Spiderbite Steward.

"Hmm, oh terribly sorry sirs," A kindly if elderly servant, his face lined with age and his eyebrows so white and thick they obscured his actual eyes said from his seat near the doors leading into the throne room proper. He stood showing he wore simple brown silk attire and nodded happily upon seeing Marco. "Ah Earl Diaz how are you m'boy?"

Marco returned the gesture. "Fine Reggie and yourself?"

"Getting too old for my job, I should retire," The man said with a chuckle, it was the same thing he said everytime Marco asked after him. All three men knew Reggie would only ever retire the day he died. He loved the royal family as if they were his own son, daughter-in-law, and granddaughter respectively. For Reggie had been serving the Spiderbites since the time of Giolath's father, Byrd. The old man stretched a bit, "I should announce you shouldn't I?"

"If you'd be so kind, Reggie old boy," Wolfe said with a chuckle in his tone.

Reggie pushed the door to the throne open. The long expansive hall was lined with pennant flags bearing the symbol of the spiderbite kingdom. A golden spider on a green field with the thorax in the shape of a tree. At the opposite end of the hall were three wooden thrones. The King sat in the center most one, his wife with Queen sat on his left, and the princess sat on his right. They were currently holding court listening to the plights of their people, merchants, and envoys of the other kingdoms of Mewni.

Reggie cleared his throat and announced in a clear tone that cut above the clamor. "Now announcing Sir Wolfe, and Marco Ubalo Diaz, Earl of Gossmarstrande Keep, Bane of Annalise the Spider Queen."

The hall quieted as Marco approached and all moved out of his way as he approached the wooden thrones. Penelope didn't care for decorum. The moment a gap opened up, she rushed towards him and enveloped in a warm embrace. Marco froze for a moment before he finally returned the embrace. "**Hello Penny."**

"Marco…" the princess buried her head as deeply as she could into his chest. Just a week prior, she had seen her beloved precious hero admit he was suffering from a heart so broken, he wished he were dead rather than carry the love he did for her fellow princess. "How're you doing?"

"**I've been better… what day is it anyway?"** Marco asked. He had no idea how much time he'd spent in what he called the Hell Chapel.

"It's the Fourteenth of Dathruk." Giolath informed him.

Marco blinked. "**It's been a week?" **He reached up and removed his mask. He felt his face, it was covered in stubble. "I need a shave, among other things."

His stomach took that moment to protest angrily.

"Marco, when is the last time you've _eaten _anything?" Penelope asked, her tone filled with both suspicion and accusation.

"Uhh, a week ago?" Marco replied.

Penny just stared at him wide-eyed. "You haven't left that hellish place all week?!" She got a stubborn scowl on her face. "Well, I know what we're doing now," She promptly reached up, grabbed Marco by his ear, and proceeded to walk out of the throne room. Dragging Marco behind her. She stopped only to turn and say, "Please excuse me, everyone, an emergency has just come up that requires my _immediate attention_."

The King and Queen shared a knowing glance at one another, smiling as they watched their daughter drag the young Earl off.

"Ow, Penny that _hurts_! Let go of my _ear_, I am _not _a _child_!" Marco demanded as she dragged him down the hall towards the kitchens.

"Then stop _acting like a child_ and take better care of yourself!" Penny sassed back as she pulled him into the kitchens by his earlobe.

The castle chef, a slightly portly man wearing a smock made out of woven Tarantula hair and a dark waxed mustache greeted them. "Ah, mia Princess, and the Earl as wella! What can old Mario do for you eh?"

"Hello Mario," Penelope greeted with a smile. She gave Marco's ear a yank and said, "This _big baby here _hasn't been taking proper care of himself. He hasn't eaten _all week_."

"Oh no!" The chef said putting his hands on his face in sheer horror of not eating for more than a few hours, "We must fix this post haste!"

"I couldn't agree more," Penelope said empathetically. "Now I know lunch won't be for an hour or more yet but I was still hoping you might have something…" The princess was hopeful.

The chef held up a hand with a knowing smile on his face. "Say no more mia princess. Mario is always prepared. Wahoo!"

The man dashed around his domain at rapid speed, his hands a blur. In a matter of a few minutes he had a sandwich on a plate, that he handed Marco, with a flourish and a "Viola! One mushroom, spider leg and cheese sandwich for our starving Earl eh?"

Marco felt his mouth water. It certainly _smelled good _despite some of the more dubious ingredients. Then again Marco was so hungry it hardly mattered at this point as he wolfed down the meal in a matter of seconds.

"Ugh, I haven't eaten spiders since my time in the Neverzone," Marco said to himself. "They are always so crunchy," He said as he picked a bit of carapace out of his teeth.

Penelope gently patted his back comfortingly. "Do you feel a bit better now?"

Marco sighed and nodded. "Yeah a bit thanks… you didn't need to drag me here _by my ear _though."

Penelope put her hands on her hips and fixed Marco with a glare. "If you'd stop _worrying me half to death_, then maybe I _wouldn't have to_ treat you like an infant."

Marco was clueless. "What do you mean?"

"Grr… Marco I was _there _in the booth with Mother, Father, and everyone else that night. I _heard _your confession, I _saw _you break down," Penelope admitted. "Then I don't hear from you for a week, with each passing day I feared the worst. Seemingly out of the blue, you show up and I find out you're not even doing basic things like _eating_?" Penny reached out and took Marco's hand in both of her own. She looked at him with eyes filled with concern. "I'm very worried about you. You mean a lot to me… and everyone else here in the Spiderbite Kingdom," She added hastily.

"Sorry Penny didn't mean to worry you or anyone else… and I'm sorry you had to see _that_."

She knew he was referring to his breakdown in the VIP box. The princess of the Spiderbite Kingdom patted her friend's hand comfortingly. "It's fine, I understand Marco, you just admitted you were in love with Star, not expecting her to be there… and when she was…"

"It was just too much," Marco finished for her. "God I am such a fuck up."

Penny shook her head. "You're _not_ a fuck up Marco."

"I just succeeded in losing two friends in one night, I can't go back home, and I can't go back to Butterfly castle where all my things in this dimension _are_, I am figuratively quite fucked Penny," Marco's assessment of the situation was quite bleak.

The princess hissed through her teeth, "Yeah, when you put it like that, things don't look so great," She brightened up when she told him, "But you do have someplace you can go! Gossmarstrande Keep! My dad made you the Earl remember? Not only for killing Elise but also for negotiating trade relations with the Slime People."

Marco rubbed the back of his head. "I really didn't do all that much with the Slime People."

Again, Penelope's hands found their way to her waist as she fixed him with a glare. "Marco, you hammered out a three way trade agreement in twenty minutes. They tithe us a quota of their slime every month to counteract the spidebites. We, in turn, give them a certain percentage of our furniture, which they will sell, and use to purchase corn in the Butterfly Market."

Marco looked away sheepishly. "I just wanted everyone to walk away satisfied."

"Do you have _any idea_ how hard that is to do in trade negotiations? _Especially _with all the history between Mewmans and Monsters already?" Penelope asked him. She just couldn't understand why he didn't see what he'd accomplished was so monumentous, historic even. Why if things like this continued there could be a golden age in the future for the Spiderbite Kingdom if such deals continued. Her parents had a lot of faith in Marco. He was a strong warrior, a keen negotiator, and wise beyond his years. They hadn't outright said it yet, but she felt they would have no problem whatsoever if she chose to pursue a relationship with Marco.

In truth, Penelope would like nothing more than to do so. She had been nurturing a sort of hero worship for the boy ever since she watched him kill Elise the Spider Queen in the Crucible. The way he did it was quite inventive too. Using his dimensional scissors he opened up multiple portals around the arena floor whenever Elise attacked him with one of her spider legs. She watched on the edge of her seat as he tricked her into stabbing herself with her own limbs then, promptly shut all the portals on her, slicing her arachnid legs off. Elise raged at the indignity of this lowly human bringing her low and gave up her human form transforming into a giant spider with new limbs sprouting from her back and a cluster of spiderlings exited from her abdomen. He didn't have his armor, mask, chains, or even his axe back then. Elise was his first ever fight in the Crucible and he was just a boy in a red hoodie with a pair of dimensional scissors. She watched Marco begin to dodge the tiny spiders as Elise began to ascend into the rafters of the arena and watch as some of the spiders Marco stabbed exploded into a torrent of body parts and venom that coated Marco and seeped into his skin like poison. Penelope grew worried as Marco began to slow from not only the venom but also exhaustion from fighting so many underlings of the infamous Spider Queen. Only when Marco dropped to one knee did the Queen herself descend from the raptors to crush Marco. Penelope thought at that moment that another brave soul would be consumed by the abomination that plagued her family's lands. Marco surprised everyone as he rolled out of the way with practiced ease and sliced with his scissors cutting off the front most legs of Elise that got stuck into the arena floor. Wails of agony echoed across the arena as Elise cursed and screamed at Marco promising to make him watch as he is slowly eaten by her patron deity Vilemaw, Devourer of Ancients. Marco only scoffed as he jumped forward and stabbed Elise with the last thing anyone expected. The very legs he cut off earlier in her human form. Wedged in place by her own legs piercing her body Penny could only watch as Marco treaded towards the writhing menace and she watched with glee as Marco plunged those scissors into her where her spider head connected with her body before pulling them apart using the portal they created to sever her head clean from her shoulders. Her body dropped to the ground finally dead as her head shifted back to human form with the emotion of eternal agony etched on her face.

He then brought the head, on a silver platter, up to the VIP Box and presented it to her father. He kneeled respectfully and offered it as a gift of atonement and forgiveness to her family.

"Why?" She recalled her father asking as he made to leave.

Marco looked back. "She killed your son didn't she?" Marco nodded to the severed head. "The _least_ I can do is _this_ for all of you who suffered under her tyranny the most. I am sorry for this is all I can do for now. You have my utmost sympathy and condolences."

Anansi. The older brother Penelope hardly remembered, killed by Elise's hand as a sacrifice for her Spider God. Penelope recalled how in that moment, with his hoodie and pants all torn up and with scuffs on his hands from where he'd taken the occasional blow and fallen on the hard stone floor, that he'd looked _so cool_.

"Penny?" Marco asked, pulling her from her pleasant reverie. "Are you alright, you kinda zoned out for a bit."

Penelope flushed. "I-I'm fine Marco. You must desire a bath. Please follow me."

* * *

Marco was led to a changing room where he slowly removed his armor. He turned the primary dial on his chest to the left, causing a pneumatic _snap-hiss_ as the metal spikes were removed from his torso between each rib, down his back parallel along his spine, between the knuckles of each hand, on the sides of his shoulders, and down the front of his legs past the knee to release all at once. That done, he slowly removed his black armor. He had crying wealts upon his body from where the spikes had driven into his flesh. Setting the Judas Coffin aside, Marco took off his red hood, the Robe of the Fire Rat and placed it over top of his armor. He unwound his black barbed chains from his forearms leaving them covered in even more weeping welts than the rest of his body, and placed them on top of the robe. When the chains rose, and seemed to shake and hiss in protest at being left behind, Marco held a hand out to them.

"Zarathos, _stay_!" Marco said firmly.

The chains shook and hissed again but fell silent.

Finally he placed his mask, the Deathmask of Santa Muerte on top of the pile before covering himself in a towel. Only Leviathan stayed with him, for a warrior does not go unarmed. Going into the adjoining room where the bathtub was supposed to be, Marco stopped cold in the doorway. For there were two wooden bathtubs in this room, carved into the shape of spiders, and Penelope was already lounging in the second one. "Uh… P-Penny w-what're you d-doing in here?"

"I thought you could use some company," The Spiderbite princess replied easily. Seeing how flushed and he looked at the moment, it didn't take her long to figure out why she grinned. "You think I'm _naked_ right now don't you?"

"You're not?" Marco asked.

In response Penelope stood up in the tub, showing she was wearing a brown bathing shift. "See?"

Marco let out a breath he didn't know he was holding before he approached, causing Penelope's eyes to widen as he did so. "Sweet Corn, Marco! What happened to you?!"

Marco's body was covered in all manner of scars. They were on his toned and muscular stomach, criss crossed his arms, trailed down his legs, and even the backs of his hands weren't free of scaring. His flesh was a canvas of old war wounds. The most prominent one was under under his left arm and was a large crescent shaped wound that looked like it might've come from a large crescent shaped weapon, there were several small circular scars peppering his torso likely from those things called _guns_ that Star had told her about. Old burn marks and he had various claw marks all over his chest and arms. Yet overlapping the scars were the glowing blue tattoos.

'_Or are they veins?'_ Penny wondered. As she watched the glowing blue lines trail their way up Marco's body in an almost runic fashion making their way up his throat and edged their way along his chin and framed the side of his face. It made him look both regal and powerful in Penelope's opinion.

Marco just chuckled as if amused by her shock. "One _does not_ become the Crucible Arena Champion without earning a few scars along the way Penny. Now turn around and no peeking."

His voice was stern, prompting Penelope to cover her hands with her eyes.. Only to peek between them when she heard the water in the other tub begin to slosh. Penelope was rewarded with a good view of his back which was also heavily scarred, and his chiseled backside. But on top of that she saw the tattoo he had on his back. A red crescent moon with a pink heart in between its two points. The symbolism was obvious to her.

"Nice ink," Penny commented as he got settled into the tub.

"I thought I said no peeking," Marco replied, giving his friend a half glare before sighing, "But thank you."

Penelope let out a sigh as she stretched; she then sent him a cheshire cat grin, "So~ were you _happy_ or _disappointed_ that I was wearing a shift in the bath?"

"I'm not going to dignify that with a response," Marco replied while firmy facing forward. His mind's eye recalled in _vivid _detail how the soaked shift clung to Penelope's _every curve_, leaving absolutely _nothing _to the imagination.

"Awe, you're no fun," Penelope said swatting at him playfully, before becoming morose and serious, "Hey Marco can I ask you a question?"

"You just did, but go ahead and ask another," Marco said as he proceeded to scrub himself with soap.

Penelope looked down into her own bathwater as she asked, "Did you really mean it? What you said down on the arena floor? That you want to…"

"Yes," Marco said, cutting her off. "I did, and it's no less than what I deserve."

"Deserve?" Penny said becoming angry, "You don't deserve to die just for loving someone! Last I checked, that isn't a crime punishable by death."

"Tell that to Eclipsa," Marco's retort was sharp and cut Penelope to the core. "She lost _everything_ because she chose to love the _wrong_ person. I'm headed down the exact same path she was… and I don't even care."

What could the Spiderbite princess say to that? I mean, the bad blood between Eclipsa's monster lover Globgor and her family still burned strong _to this day. _Yet here Marco was, saying he felt that he was in the same boat as the Queen of Darkness herself because he too, had given up everything he knew to love someone he felt he shouldn't. It really made her think.

Penelope decided to change the subject. "What are those blue markings?"

"Will lines," Marco explained. "The stronger I become with my brand of magic, the more numerous and brighter they glow. According to Mister K, anyway."

"I also noticed you have red crescent shaped cheek emblems." Penny couldn't help but reach out and stroke one of them. She chuckled when Marco flushed at her action.

Marco sighed and leaned back in his tub. "Tell me Penny have you ever really looked up to someone, viewed them as an idol of sorts?"

Penelope was quick to nod. She almost said Marco himself, but she changed her mind at the last second and went with the _other _person she looked up to. "Yeah Princess Turdina."

"What?" Marco turned to her and deadpanned.

"Yeah, she's like, a total hero to like all princesses across the multiverse Marco. She single handedly led a revolution at St. Olga's Reform School for Wayward Princesses. She inspired us and made us believe that it's okay to be ourselves. It's not criminal to be an individual," Penelope quoted her famous line with passion and vigor. "That we can still be good princesses while still being ourselves. She gave us a lot of hope."

"Did she now?" Marco said with a smile.

Penelope smiled. "Yeah I just wish we knew some way of contacting her… her merch is selling like crazy at Questbuy."

"Merch?" Marco questioned in disbelief, "Princess Trudina has merch?"

Penelope nodded. "Yep, dolls, a fashion line, copies of her dress for little girls, even a makeup line."

"You have _got _to be shitting me," Marco deadpanned.

Penelope shook her head "Nope," She said popping the 'p'. "She's probably the most popular princess in the multiverse."

"My _God_," Marco said to himself. "What've I done?"

"Marco?" Penny asked, raising an eyebrow.

Marco sighed, it was confession time. He just wished it didn't have to take place while he was naked in the bath. "Penny, _there is _no Princess Turdina."

"What? What do you mean there is no princess Turdina?" Penelope echoed.

Rubbing the bridge of his nose and accidently causing his contacts to fall out, Marco replied, "There is no princess Turdia… because I'm Princess Turdia!"

"What?" Penelope asked confused.

Marco sighed and explained, "Princess Pony Head had been sent to St. Olga's previously. Star becoming worried about her, convinced me to help her break her out. I asked her originally to dress me up as one of the guards… she didn't do that. Instead, opting to put me in a dress and a wig. We needed a distraction to get rid of the guards and find Ponyhead, so I started a riot in the tearoom… the rest as they say, is history," He looked at Penny who was staring at him in shock. "I'm sorry Penny, I never meant for any of you to believe in a lie…" Marco sighed, "I guess it's just another thing I can throw onto my growing pile of fuckups."

Penelope was suddenly leaning over the side of the tub hugging him. "Marco, accidentally or not, you've inspired a _generation_ of princesses to better themselves. To be the best princesses they can be, without sacrificing who they are at heart. That isn't a fuckup, that's amazing!"

"But it's a lie… Princess Turdina is just another one of my lies," Marco said disheartened.

Penny scowled at Marco's pessimism and thought of a way to help push it back. "That's it! Go get dressed!"

"Why, where are we going?" Marco asked as he poured hot water down on his head.

Penelope suddenly lost a lot of her bluster, she asked, "Marco has your hair always been white, and why is one of your eyes blue?" She noticed that his left eye was an icy blue now, like the rivers that ran through the forest once the first of Mewni's harsh winter snows ran through her kingdom like they did every year.

"Fuck," Marco cursed with a sigh before he smacked the back of his head and popped out his remaining contact.. "My hair turned white due to a combination of stress and my own unique abilities. Those same abilities changed the color of my eyes. Something about the purity of my soul reflecting upon my flesh according to Mister Kay."

Penny frowned. "What do you mean your hair turned white due to a combination of stress?"

Marco shrugged. "It was originally golden blonde but… well, let's just say being Star's squire was quite stressful, and leave it at that."

Penny growled, muttering under her breath. "Stuipid fucking heartless princess with her stupid hearts on her stupid fucking face."

"Easy there Penny. Don't have a coronary," Marco chided. "But anyway you were saying about going somewhere?"

Penelope gave a swift nod. "Yeah, but just how easily can you get your hands on your Princess Turdina dress?"

"It's back in my room back at Butterfly Castle… I could probably sneak in and nab it though, I have dimensional scissors after all… Why?"

Penny smiled at him, "I think it's about time we let the multiverse know just how awesome Princess Turdia really is, don't you?"

Marco mulled it over in his head. "I'm tired of keeping secrets Penny. So if I do this, I'm going as me, one-hundred percent me," Marco motioned to his scared, glowing, white-haired blue-eyed visage. "After this, there will be no more secrets."

"Sounds cathartic," Penelope mused.

Marco agreed, smiling a little. "It does, it really does," He gave her a sideways glance. "I'm getting out, look away… and no peeking this time."

"No fun," Penelope pouted a smile on her face as she looked away with eyes covered by her hands.

* * *

Hekapoo had thrown herself into her work. By her standards, it had been centuries since the arena match and she had created hundreds of thousands of pairs of dimensional scissors within that time frame, each one waiting for a bearer to come and claim them. She normally didn't do custom work making scissors right in front of their new wielders, but Marco was special in her mind. He deserved a show, as far as she was concerned. He had grit, a stubborn will that refused to be put out or stomped down. For sixteen years he chased after her clones not for prestige or glory of owning a pair of her scissors like so many did, but all for the sake of defending Princess Butterfly's honor when Hekapoo dared call her a thief.

'_He's something. Something I couldn't quite put my finger on at first.' _Hekapoo thought to herself. '_A good friend, loyal, honorable?' _Hekapoo shook her head. None of those words did Marco Diaz justice. His actions went beyond the pale. You don't suffer for sixteen years in what is almost a hell dimension for someone who's' just a friend'.

As she watched Marco struggle and go from a talented boy to a strong proud warrior. Something changed. She began, somewhere along the line, to take a personal interest in this mysterious stubborn boy. It was thought to be a well known fact throughout the multiverse that humans were weak. For without access to magic, how could they _ever hope_ to survive the greater multiverse? Yet Marco, time and time again, proved her wrong. Using warrior skill and ingenuity only a human could possess due to growing up with a lack of magic, to track down her clones…

Over time, dislike became grudging respect, a budding friendship, and then something… she could not define began to bloom in her chest whenever she looked at him, whether it be in his form as a man or a boy. She couldn't define it, but she liked the feeling. It felt as if the heat from her forge was inside her very chest whenever she so much as thought about Marco. '_But what's causing it? A spell, some kind of illness, have I picked up a human disease?' _

These were all thoughts that Hekapoo had discarded time and time again, as illnesses do not usually make you feel pleasant. She recalled the day some months ago, he came to her asking for her patronage to join the Crucible arena of all things.

"Why in this or any other dimension would you want to join the Crucible?!" Hekapoo asked, feeling like her heart had just stopped. The Crucible was a place for glory and honor yes, but it was also a place where people often died. The thought of Marco being another corpse for the meat grinder that was the Crucible, terrified her.

"I have my reasons," Marco replied calmly while shrugging his shoulders.

"You don't have to prove _anything_ to _anyone_!" She told him, "You've got a _genuine pair_ of _my scissors_ that _alone_ will get you respect from plenty," She said trying to dissuade him from his course of action. For some reason, the thought of losing him terrified her.

Marco just shook his head. "This isn't about getting respect, H-poo."

"Don't call me that," She said in reflex. She both hated and loved that nickname. "If you're not doing it for the money or the glory then why're you doing it?"

Marco looked away refusing to meet her gaze. "There's a wish… that I want granted."

Ah, now it made sense. Wicked K was a powerful if enigmatic entity. Granting wishes was well within the scope of his abilities. However not just anyone could get a wish granted by the man. In order to have a wish granted one to become one of the Arena Champions. Those who had risen above the rest and proven themselves worthy of the ultimate prize. Anything their heart's desired.

Hekapoo smiled knowingly, "Does this have something to do with the Princess?"

Still, he refused to meet her eyes. That should've been a warning sign all the way back then, but she just thought it was him being embarrassed and shy at the time.

"Yes," he said, "This has everything to do with Star."

"Okay," Hekapoo replied, "I'll sponsor you," She pointed a finger at him and continued, "But only if you find a trainer. I can't have you dying on me in there Marco."

"I… think I know someone who can help," Marco said after a moment's thought.

"Good, good," Hekapoo said, a seed of worry already growing in her chest. "Train hard, win your first match, and you'll have my patronage."

She was there for his first match. She watched him kill Elise the Spider Queen in his first of many death matches. It was also his debut match. The odds were heavy against him. One-twenty-five to one. After all what could a mere human boy do against the favored priestess of a spider god that ate other gods?

Yet win he did, much to the shock and awe of the crowd, a mere human had defeated a divine magic user with nothing more than a pair of dimensional scissors, and sheer tenacity. His fame grew steadily after that. He went from being 'new meat' to a mysterious masked fighter who had a penchant for killing Mewni's Most Wanted and offering their heads to their victims families and even paying for tickets out his own pocket so that families of their victims could see their loved ones avenged. He gained fame both for his generosity and ferocity.

Hekapoo was even present when he became the Singles Match Division Arena Champion. She was so proud of him that day, watching when he received his champion seal in the form of a belt the giant oversized buckle taking the shape of two crossed swords behind a shield with an axe crossing horizontally upside down below it. Yet she never saw, as far as she knew, get his wish granted.

She asked him about it once. "It just isn't time yet I guess. It'll happen when it's time I suppose."

"Oh it's one of those casualty manipulating kind of wishes huh?" She playfully nudged him in the shoulder. "What'd you wish for, to become a prince so you can get the Princess?" Even as she said it, she felt an ache in her chest, and felt the warmth she'd long come to associate with Marco by then, dim a little.

Marco shook his head and gave a laugh that, now that she looked back on it, seemed hollow. "No, nothing as grandiose as that."

"But it is gonna happen right?" Hekapoo inquired.

Marco gave a slow nod. "Hopefully… hopefully soon."

"Then why do you keep fighting in the arena?" She asked.

He didn't answer right away, it was as if he was weighing what he was about to say in his mind. "I want to be sure… that the next person who gets a wish is going to wish for… the right thing." Seeing her give him a questioning look he elaborated, "I can't in good conscious let someone wish for multiversal conquest or something now can I?"

"Oh, I get it, you're guarding the gate," Hekapoo understood now. Marco was being a Marco, this was that paranoid 'Safe Kid side' she'd heard tell about. But she found it honorable, in its own way. So she kept supporting him. Whenever a potential combatant showed up to challenge him and claim a wish for themselves, she would watch as he would either beat them down, or kill them outright.

She _never once_ outright asked what his wish was…

When he finally admitted it, on the arena floor that night… she was consumed by fury the likes of which she had never felt before in all her long eons of existence.

'_He wants to die!? He can't die! I want him to live! I want him to keep on living! With me! For me! I…' _

It was then that it finally clicked. The reason Hekapoo felt that warmth in her chest whenever she was around Marco.

'_I love him,'_ She realized. '_I'm 'in love' with a human boy… a boy who wants nothing more than to die because he's in love with someone else.'_

Yet that was not to be the end of the blows Hekapoo would take to her heart that night, for she saw what Marco feared in regards to herself in his heart of hearts.

'_Out of my hair? Annoying? No, no!' _She found herself denying over and over. '_The times I spent with you, have been some of the best in my long life.' _She stopped working on the pair of scissors and looked at the copy of Festivia's tapestry that hung in her workshop. The closest thing she'd ever had, and likely ever _would have_ to a daughter. "What should I do Fes? How can I help him?"

This wasn't the first time she asked the tapestry this question in the mewman week that had passed since the fight, but as usual Festivia gave the same answer.

Silence.

She looked back at the half formed scissors before she let the molten metal fall back into her forge. "Enough moping around, I'm Hekapoo damn it! So what if I'm in love with a human! If he's only going to be alive for a century, then I'm going to make it the most memorable century of _both_ of our lives!"

Yet despite all her passionate boasting she sighed, "But his heart belongs to Star… I can't just swoop in and take him, can I?" She ran her hands through her hair in frustration, "GRR! I've never _done_ this before! It isn't _procedural _like making scissors! What should I _do!_ What's the proper _process_ here?!"

She sighed and put her hands on her hips. "Hmm, I suppose I could ask for some advice… but who? Moon?" She grimaced at the thought. "No, I'm _not_ going to ask _Moon _of all people how to get Marco interested in _me _instead of her daughter." She paced for a moment before an idea struck her. "Well there's also… No! Nonononono! She'd _never _help me! She probably _hates _me!"

She looked at Festivia's tapestry again. "I don't have a choice do I?"

Again, she answered with silence. Hekapoo sighed, "Fine, fine, I'm going I'm going."

Hekapoo cut open a portal and took a deep breath before walking through it.

* * *

Eclipsa was so engrossed in her game, she didn't even notice the sound of tearing cloth behind her. "I've got you now Ghandi! Taste my vengeance in the form of nuclear fire! Bwahahahaha!"

"Enjoying yourself are we?"

Eclipsa almost fell out of the swivel chair she spun around so quickly. For her darling nephew was standing behind her grinning. She was up and out of the chair in moments and had her arms wrapped around him. "Oh my dear sweet precious boy! I'm so glad to see you're alright!"

"Good to see you too Auntie… word of advice, _always_ go after Gandhi first," Marco advised before breaking away from the hug and going to his closet.

Opening it, he pulled out the bag covered hanger that held his Princess Turdina dress. Then he got the duffle bag he originally came here with and started stuffing his hoodies, jeans and socks into it.

"Marco dear, whatever are you doing?" Eclipsa asked worriedly from behind him.

"Packing my things. I can't stay here, not anymore. Not after what happened a week ago. It would be too awkward," Marco zipped his duffle shut and hoisted it over his shoulder. He smiled sadly at his surrogate aunt the 'dark and terrible Queen of Darkness.' "You can keep my computer and the laser puppies if you want Eclipsa, I don't mind."

Just as he was about to cut open another portal to leave, Eclipsa grabbed his shoulder, "Please wait!"

"Hmm?" Marco looked back.

"You… you're just going to go without saying goodbye to everyone else? What about Moon and River? What about _Star_?"

Marco grimaced and shook his head. "I… I can't do that to them. I've messed up their lives enough, Star especially. It would be better if I just left."

"Your parents!" Eclipsa was grasping at straw, _any straw_ she could to get him to just sit down and talk instead of leaving. She felt like if he left, she wouldn't see him again for a long while. "Your parents are here! Surely you won't leave without saying goodbye to them?"

Marco just looked at the floor. "I'm such an embarrassment. They were there that night. They know about my wish. They must be so ashamed of me," Marco sighed, "They'll probably be better off without me."

Eclipsa was shaking her head, with tears gathering in her eyes. "No Marco dear _no_! Your parents have been an absolute _mess _this past week worried sick about you. Myself, River, and Moon included! Why, you're practically already a member of the family."

'_See Marco, now you've got not only your parents worried about you, but everyone else too!' _All Eclipsa's words, that were meant to be comforting, did was confirm for Marco that he should go. As if he wasn't around, then he _couldn't_ be worried about.

"Sorry Auntie but… I've got somewhere I need to be," Marco told her. As he reached into the shadow of his closest and pulled out his Arena Champion Belt. It's black leather surface Eclipsa noted was studded with small silver coins.

"If you try and leave, I'll scream!" Eclipsa said, trying a final desperate gambit to her adopted nephew to see reason.

Marco sighed before he pulled a silver coin from his belt leaving an empty hole where the silver once rested. "It's not going to matter if you scream, because everyone is about to be screaming."

Eclipsa's eyes focused on the coin a sense of dread filling her stomach as she watched him fix it under his thumb as if preparing to flick it up in the air. "What do you mean by that?"

Marco flipped the silver denarius up into the air where it spun for a moment before bursting into flame. "I wish to summon… Godzilla… for five minutes."

"What the Corn is God…"

A keening cry split the air that caused the entire castle to shudder.

"Eclipsa let me tell you something about Earth. We have our own King of Monsters."

Another cry shook the heavens as Eclipsa made her way wobbly towards the window of Marco's room. She stared out of it and gasped.

It was gigantic. Even from such a far distance Eclipsa could see the creature rising from the waterfolk kingdom from the west. And it simply kept rising. This HUGE bipedal lizard, easily the size of one of the tops of the Jaggy Mountain peaks after it rose out of the sea looked around its surroundings as its spine began to glow like the lightning from a fierce storm. Eclispa was even at this distance able to see it had tough looking green leathery hide, long snowflake-like spikes trailing down its back all the way to the tip of its swishing tail, and its footsteps shook the earth with every step he took. He let out another keening cry to the heavens as if declaring Mewni had a NEW KING and daring _any _to come challenge his reign. What no one, not even Marco expected was a reply to sound out. The ground shook again as screeching and keening came from the woods to the north west. Marco grew worried because that was near the Spiderbite Kingdom.

Then a monstrous spider twice as long and half as tall as the lizard "god?" crawled out of the forest proper with some trees growing out of its back showing that it was actually part of the damn forest itself.

Eclipsa could only look on in horror as what looked like giant behemoths were about to clash. She turned to question Marco but was surprised to see he was gone. She must have missed him leaving with the two titans rising behind her. Apparently the Stump isn't the only god of Mewni who was more than a myth.

* * *

Marco popped back into Spiderbite castle, he saw knights running to and fro, Sir Wolfe was directing the dignitaries and the royals into a shelter hidden behind a bookcase when he saw Marco. "Earl Diaz, get in here quickly!" The castle shook a little from the vibrations of the giant spider making its way toward the intruding predator.

"Wolfe where is Penny?!" Marco snapped off.

"Inside," The knight told him prompting Marco to head on in. Wolfe followed behind him pulling the hidden bookcase entrance shut as he did so. All was bathed in darkness for a moment before the room was bathed in dim yellow light. The same crystals placed in the helms of the Spider Kingdom knights lit up the four corners of the room, showing the panicked nobles and dignitaries. Upon seeing him present, Penelope rushed into Marco's arms and pulled him into a relieved embrace. "Marco, thank _corn_ you're alright!"

"Does anybody know what that… that giant lizard is?"

"Perhaps it is some kind of Septarian deity?" ventured one nobleman, a dignitary from the butterfly kingdom if the blue slash he wore embroidered with golden butterflies was any indication. He was tall and rake thin, with slicked back grey hair and an aquilonian nose with shrewd steel grey eyes. "I recall the monsters having their own temples beyond the Jaggy Mountains. It would be _just like Toffee _to have one final trap for Mewni even in death."

Marco shook his head. "No sir, Godzilla isn't a Septarian anything."

The man turned and the entire room with him when Marco spoke. He addressed Marco directly, "Earl Diaz, you addressed this thing this… Godzilla was it? How do you know about it?"

Marco rubbed his head sheepishly. "Well… I kinda summoned him here for the next five minutes?"

The room burst out into a cacophony of shouting that was only silenced when Sir Wolfe put his fingers to his lips and let out a shrill whistle. "Be quiet and let the boy explain! All ah, ya!... Apologies, your Highness," Wolfe nodded towards his King.

Goliath waved away Wolfe's apology. "The floor is yours Earl Diaz."

"Well, to answer your question uh…"

"Count Mildrew. Aloysius Mildrew."

Marco blinked and gave his head a little shake, "Wait, as in Queen _Moons_ Count Mildrew? The one her Aunt Etheria keeps telling her she should've married over River?"

"Oh Warnicorn piss! Is that old windbag _still _going on about that?" Mildrew asked with a scoff. "I've been happily married for years now, and I enjoy my job as the Envoy to the Spiderbites thank you very much. To the topic at hand though, _how_ did you manage to call forth this… Godzilla and what _is it_?"

In response Marco threw his Arena Champion Belt on the floor for all to see. Forty-nine silver coins were set into recesses in the leather. "The coins, that's how."

"Come again?"

"I do believe I can take it from here if you'd like Marco me bucko!" A familiar voice said.

From within the depths of the crowd Wick K himself emerged. "Lords and Ladies, to those of you that do not already know me, I am Wicked K, King of the Crucible!" He gave a stately bow.

"Lord K," Goliath nodded in greeting. "Am I to assume you have some sort of special contract with Earl Diaz?"

"Why indeed I do Goliath my dear boy!" Wicked K said jovially. "I'm sure I do not need to tell anyone in this room what young Marco's _true wish _is?" He did not, all were watching that night. All knew the boy wished to die a glorious warrior's death in the arena. Seeing he didn't need to elaborate, he continued, "Good, now knowing that I couldn't just give that lad nothin'! Ole Wicked K's fair he is. So a bargain was struck. For every death match the boy won in the Arena, until his true wish could finally be granted. I'd grant him one silver denarius. Silver denarius which could, in turn, be used for a wish. The only exceptions being he couldn't wish for his own death or the death of a fellow arena combatant. That'd be cheatin'."

The room was silent for a time and the ghoul king of the crucible turned to Marco frowning a bit. "My only complaint is that I'd wish you'd have used this first wish in the Arena itself laddy! Why, what a spectacle it could've been! Giant monster fights! Now what a novel idea you've given me!"

"Marco?" Penelope asked with irritation and suspicion leaking into her tone, "Why did you summon that lizard in the first place?"

The teen sighed, "I panicked. I was packing my things preparing to leave Butterfly Castle and Eclipsa _really_ wasn't going to let me go without a fight. When she threatened to start screaming, I knew I needed a distraction so I used a coin and said the first thing that popped into my head."

Penny stared at him a moment before she started slapping him continuously in the arm. "_No_! You _do not _summon a giant lizard just so you can get out of your room without drawing attention to yourself!"

"Oh yeah and what about the giant ass spider?" Marco retorted. "When was anybody going to mention that fucking thing to me, huh?"

"Marco," Penelope said flatly, "What did you think Elise was the Spider _Queen _to?"

"Oh… oh shit!" Marco said, eyes widening in realization. "Well looks like we've got a kaiju fight on our hands folks. Let's hope Godzilla continues to live up to his title of King of All Monsters."

Mutters of 'Globgor' went up from the crowd at that, making Marco laugh. "No! Nononono! Globgor, for as impressive as I'm sure he was, is an ant compared to Godzilla. Godzilla can breath lazers, casually flatten buildings without even trying and he'd probably climb the mountain Butterfly Castle is built into just because he could."

"And you thought it was a good idea to bring such a dangerous creature here, _why_?!" Penelope asked arms crossed as she glared at her friend.

"I _told_ you, I _fucking_ panicked!" Marco retorted. Dust fell from the ceiling prompting Marco to say, "One way or another, this'll all be over in five minutes."

Wicked K slashed his cane through the air causing a viewing portal to show up. "Would anyone besides me care to actually witness this clash of titans?"

"I'm putting all of my accumulated winnings on Godzilla winning this fight before the five minutes are up," Marco said knowing full well the King of the Crucible wouldn't be able to resist taking his bet.

"Yer on lad."

* * *

Godzilla arose from the depths of the merfolk kingdom with a roar of "MOTHRA! WHERE THE FUCK IS MY SANDWHICH BITCH?! GODZILLA IS HUNGRY!" The King of all Monsters looked around in confusion. "GODZILLA DOESN'T KNOW WHERE HE IS! GODZILLA DOESN'T LIKE THIS... GODZILLA STILL WANTS HIS MOTHERFUCKING SANDWICH

The Master of Reptiles saw a stretch of land not too far away and grumbled to himself as he approached the coast. "MOTHRA, YOU BITCH. THIS DOESN'T STOP GODZILLA FROM GETTING HIS SANDWICH! GODZILLA'S GONNA EAT ONE WAY OR ANOTHER, AND MAKING ME, THE KING, WALK, LIKE A FUCKIN' PLEB."

As he approached the Beach of Trash, Godzilla scowled. "THE FUCK'S WRONG WITH THIS PLACE?! MOTHERFUCKERS CAN'T EVEN CLEAN UP AFTER THEM DAMN SELVES. THIS IS AN ENVIRONMENTAL HAZARD YOU SONS OF BITCHES!" As he spoke, the icicle like spikes on his back lit up and crackled with power. He proceeded to blast the beachfront with his atomic breath. The thousand degree kelvin breath. Melted everything in sight several hundred magical suits of Solarian Battle armor were turned into slag, melted down into magical ore by the heat of Godzilla's breath.

Then from the depths of the dark forest, a giant Spider arose, trees clinging to its body. Godzilla glared at the annoying arachnid. DAMN! YOU ARE ONE UGLY SON OF A BITCH… MAKE ME A SANDWICH! I MEAN, YOU AIN'T MY PRIME HOE BUT YOU'LL DO… I MEAN, GODZILLA HASN'T GOTTEN ANY EVER SINCE HIS DAMN MOTHER-IN-LAW CAME TO STAY! WAIT A MINUTE! DID YOU **EAT MY WIFE** YOU SON OF A BITCH?! NOBODY GETS TO EAT MY WIFE BUT _**ME**_ YOU EIGHT LEGGED MOTHERFUCKER!"

Vilemaw clicked his mandibles together threateningly.

Then the two titans finally clashed as Vilemaw jumped from its perch on the hill to attack the intruder on its domain. Hiding from the beast would do it no good so Vilemaw decided to attack the beast and who knows maybe it tasted like some of those upstart dragons that trespassed in its domain before. Hunger and dominance were the only things going through Vilemaw's mind as it attacked.

"MOTHERFUCKER DON'T ROLL UP ON ME! YOU DON'T KNOW ME! M'KAY!"

Godzilla was going to have none of it and as the spider was in midair he blasted it with his atomic ray breaking off the trees and other plant life that had grown on Vilemaw while it slumbered away. Awakening only when sacrifices were brought to it. Unluckily for Godzilla this monster was resistant to his atomic breath with its millenia old carapace being thicker than most castle walls. The burden of heat did wear on Vilemaw but it got through the blast of fire to latch its two longest legs onto Godzilla as thousands ropes of silk shot out its backside and attached to the cliffside, trees, earth, and other areas to secure a strong hold. Now came the difficult part of dragging Godzilla out of the water.

"YOU EIGHT LEGGED SON OF A BITCH, DID YOU JUST JIZZ ON ME?! AWW YOU NASTY!"

Godzilla kept blasting at Vilemaw and hurting the spider somewhat but its six glowing eyes did not stop staring at its new prey. Six more of its arms shot forth and latched onto Godzilla as Vilmaw tried with all its might to pull its enemy out of its aquatic domain. Inch by painful inch Godzilla was being dragged forward. A tug of war of monstrous proportions had started.

Neither titan noticed that the nearby beach covered with trash and filth was set ablaze even more with some stray shots from Godzilla. The blaze roared high to the heavens and burned in an ominous blue light but instead of leaving only destruction the fire did not seem to go past the hills of trash as it continued to burn away the blight upon the once pristine beach staining the sand an onyx black. Turning the slag from earlier into a beautiful liquid ore deposit of magically reinforced metal.

"MOTHERFUCKER THINKS HE CAN JIZZ ON ME, I AIN'T NO PRISON BITCH YA HEAR!" Godzilla was getting enraged at this insect thinking it could treat him as some kind of prey to be brought to the slaughter. He did not know why he was brought here but he would prove who was king. He grabbed one of the foul creature's limbs and began to squeeze with force that could crush skyscrapers. He heard a satisfying crack as the carapace began to give from the pressure never before seen in this world.

"I WANTED A FUCKING SANDWHICH! I _STILL_ WANT MY MOTHERFUCKING SANDWICH, BUT I'LL MAKE DO WITH CRAB LEGS!" Godzilla roared in minor triumph as he finally wounded the beast. The roar of triumph was short lived as the other seven limbs began to grip him harder as the spider tried to pierce his indomitable hide with its own strength. While the smaller legs could not pierce Godzilla's flesh the two largest ones were able to give enough pressure to pierce Godzilla and cause his blood to trickle out and mix with the magic ocean. Causing the sea to begin to spark and thrive with life as Godzilla's lifeblood mixed with the sea and empowered the dormant magic within.

"BITCH DID GODZILLA SAY YOU COULD TOUCH HIM?! NO! NO HE DID NOT! SEE THE TAIL?" He waved his tail in front of Vilemaw's face. "NOW TAKE IT LIKE THE BITCH YOU ARE!"

Godzilla smacked Vilemaw with his tail sending him careening back.

The ocean began to sparkle even brighter, with the putrid green turning into a crystal blue. It churned and thrived as if a storm was coming as torrents of electricity began to shoot off Godzilla's spine as he charged another atomic blast to hit Vilemaw in the face. Vilemaw was by no means stupid. It knew that if it didn't finish this fight soon it would join the afterlife amongst its many sacrifices. It roared in challenge as it pulled even harder causing Godzilla to fall forward a little at the surge of strength and even be pulled towards the mountain coast knocking some debris off the cliffs. Only when his head was forced to look away from its prey did he notice the burning beach and the silk strands gathered all behind his monstrous foe. An idea sprang into Godzilla's mind as again he charged his atomic breath.

"I GOT YOU NOW YOU WIFE EATER!" This time the pierced legs inside of him became conductors, shocking Vilemaw with millions of amps of electricity coarsed through Godzilla and into its body. This had the unforeseen side effect of causing its legs to clamp down harder on Godzilla.

Roars of agony came off of both titans as Godzilla charged through the pain and with herculean effort grabbed Vilemaw and ripped him off his perch off the plateau it was on and throw the creature away from himself dragging everything it was holding on or stuck to with silk to be ripped out of its place of purchase, like its two talons in the sides of Godzilla. Godzilla roared even louder as the the two legs inside his sides were ripped out and Vilemaw landed on the burning beach catching flame as its silk also caught alight.

"BURN BABY BURN! BURN BABY BURN! DISCO INFERNO!"

Vilemaw could only thrash in pain as Godzilla began to slowly stomp towards it from the coast with his blood flowing and mixing even more with the writhing sea. Vilemaw was in too much pain from being shocked to stop Godzilla from stomping on top of it and grab both sides of its mouth with his strong clawed hands. Before Vilemaw could put up anymore resistance it noticed a disturbing fact that would probably be the last thing it saw. Godzilla shined like a blue star as he looked down at the disgusting abomination and roared straight into its open mouth.

"YOU SHOULD'A JUST MADE ME A SANDWICH, BITCH!"

This shot his ever dangerous atomic breath into Vilemaws significantly weaker internal organs setting it alight from the inside out. The Spider God could only give a pitiful response as it locked eyes with its killer as the last remnants of its conscience faded as it burned.

"I NEVER GOT MY SANDWICH!" Godzilla roared in triumph firing a blast of atomic fire from his maw into the heavens, once again showing why he was the King of ALL Monsters. He set his sights on the mountain in the distance and took one… then two lumbering steps towards it…

"I BET I'LL FIND A SANDWICH OVER THERE."

Before he disappeared with an audible _pop_. The giant blast of wind from that ended up putting out all the raging flames from the battle between the two titans. Godzilla was, as always, a force of nature and had left Mewni forever changed in his wake.

* * *

"Well, I won that bet." Marco said once the King of All Monsters was sent back to the realm from whence he came. "But why the fuck could we hear Godzilla's thoughts… and why the hell did he sound like a pissed off Samuel L. Jackson who just sucked on a container full of helium?"

"Damn you and your four leaf clover luck Diaz," Wicked K said, but good naturedly. "Well, a bargain's a bargain. That brings your total amount of coin up to…" An old fashioned receipt printer popped up into the man's hand and he started mumbling to himself. "Let's see carry the three, add the seven… 772,000 gold, and to answer your question, I've always been curious about Godzilla's thought process… I've no idea why his voice is so pitchy though."

"Wow, that's a lot," Marco said to himself.

Penelope laughed. "A lot?! Marco if you wanted to, you could outright _buy_ most of the Spiderbite Kingdom from my parents right now. The only people richer than you in all of Mewni are The Lucitors and the Butterflies themselves. Not to mention, you still have all those _royalty checks_ you still need to pick up," she told him under her breath, her gaze flicking to the covered bundle that was draped over his shoulder.

"Right about that, we should be going. Penny get my belt would you?"

Penelope gasped before she spoke in awed tones. "I actually get to _touch_ an Arena Champion's _belt_?"

Marco shook his head. "Don't make this weird Penny, it's _just_ a belt. Now pick it up and let's go."

"Right, fangirling, sorry," Penelope said letting out an awkward giggle before she reverently picked up the signature piece of attire and laid it across her shoulder. "Let's go!"

"Where are you two going?" Goliath asked.

"St. Olga's. Marco has something _very important_ to tell everyone there, Father," Penelope replied.

The king and queen shared a confused glance, prompting the King to ask. "What connection does Marco have with a former reform school?"

His daughter laughed and replied, "You'll see soon enough. Keep your eyes on your pixie compacts because this is gonna be big."

"Bigger than the giant lizard and spider fight that _just_ happened?" Wicked K asked, eyes gleaming with mirth.

Penelope laughed. "Okay, maybe not that big, but still, big news."

"This sounds important," Wicked K muttered to himself. "Yes, I'll be sure to tune in. Good luck and safe travels to you both." The King of the Crucible said as he prepared to leave.

"Wait just a moment Mister K," Marco said.

The ghoul turned a cigarello dangling from his lips. "Yes ma boy?"

Marco looked at him guilty, "Could you give my gold to the Spiderbites to aid in the reconstruction please?"

"Marco," Queen Arachne protested. "You don't need to do that! If anything we should be thanking you. You've just eliminated a grave and dangerous threat not only from _our_ kingdom but from the entire face of Mewni itself."

"But at _what cost _Queen Arachne?" Marco rebutted. "How many people got hurt during the fight, or outright killed? How many buildings collapsed? What about your infrastructure? How much of it has been damaged? How badly will this affect your trade with the other kingdoms? I made this mess, _I'm _responsible for it. _I_ need to clean it up."

'_He's blaming himself for everything again,' _Penelope thought sourly to herself. '_At the same time, he's also thinking about the kingdom's welfare long term.' _She glanced at her father who she saw weighing Marco's words. '_He approves.'_

"How much of your gold would you like to give them lad?" Wicked K asked.

Marco looked at Wicked K, eyebrow raised. "When I said give them my gold, I meant _all_ of my gold."

Everyone in the room gasped. Even the King and Queen looked shocked. "We can't accept that Marco," Goliath spoke in his deep timbre after regathering his wits. "You are truly kind, but this is just too much. If you truly feel guilty we shall take what we need for any necessary repairs and burials, but that is all."

The teen shrugged. "Do what you feel is best, King Goliath." He turned to the princess who was looking at him in awe. "Coming Penny?"

"R-Right!" The spiderbite princess stammered out.

Before two could leave through the portal Marco had opened, Wicked K hailed his champion.

"Ah Marco m'boy, before I forget, do talk to your poor mother sometime soon. She was in a right state when I sent you away and I _promised her_ she'd be allowed to speak to you as soon as you were able… and yer not gonna make a liar outta me are ya?"

Marco grimaced. Talking to either of his parents was the absolute last thing he wanted to do right now, but he felt shitty enough as it was. He didn't need to go making one of the few people he felt he _hadn't _stabbed in the back feel betrayed. "I'll go see her after my business at St. Olga's is concluded. You have my word Mister K. Penny, let's go."

The duo left then, leaving a grinning Wicked K behind them. He turned to the Spiderbite Monarchs. "That boy'll make a helluva King someday I guarantee… But only if he can ever get over his need to blame himself for everything…" He leered at the King and queen one foot through his own portal as he said, "But I wonder which kingdom will call him their King? The Spiderbites, or the Butterflies? Anyway toodaloo!"

Wicked K left them all behind with a jaunty wave.

* * *

Marco and Penelope stepped out of the portal, they appeared in an abandoned room, the bed having been overturned and the walls spray painted with graffiti. Marco looked around in utter confusion. "Um, did I accidentally portal us to a crack den?"

Penelope went to the windows and looked outside. "No, no, we're at St. Olga's alright." Marco joined her at the window and looked down, in the courtyard was the robot DJ from the Bounce Lounge playing music, and the girls, princesses each and everyone of them, were using mattresses to surf down the front steps of St. O's.

"Okay, this is going a bit too far. I'm all for being an individual but these girls are acting like straight up hooligans."

Penny turned to him and raised an amused eyebrow. "Hooligans?"

"You _know_ what I mean, they have absolutely no rules or decorum whatsoever. I mean look at this place," Marco spread his hand out over the view below them. The courtyard was in ruins trash lay strewn about carelessly, and mountains of pizza boxes were lining the walls. "I'm all for fun but this is going a little far. Time to restore some semblance of order to this place."

"Princess Turdina is going to lay down the law?" Penelope asked with a giggle in her tone.

Marco let out a sigh. "Yes, now can you help me get into this thing?" Marco politely requested as he pulled the blue dress out of its bag.

Penelope blinked. "You're going to wear it over your armor?"

Marco shrugged, "Not for long, I told you, no more secrets remember?"

The Spiderbite princess shrugged. "Okay if this is how you wanna do it, seems a shame to ruin such a nice dress though."

It was a bit of a struggle getting the dress on over his spiked armor, but they managed. To her credit, Penny didn't laugh at him when he applied eyeshadow, blush, and lipstick, and adjusted his wig so it would stay on properly.

"You're really good at applying makeup," she complimented.

Marco accepted the compliment with humility. "Thanks, Halloween is a holiday in my dimension that has everyone dressing up as scary creatures and it's mine and my dad's favorite holiday. So I always wore creative costumes. One year I went as a vampire, another as a zombie with rotting flesh… you get the idea."

Penny giggled. "That actually sounds like fun. I wonder what Mewni would be like if we had such a holiday there? One day a year where the Mewman's became like monsters and maybe vice-versa? I wonder if it would make people think?"

Marco shrugged, he couldn't say one way or the other. He wasn't on Mewni and he wasn't Star, who was trying to change the way people thought about monsters on Mewni. He was just here at St. Olga's to restore a semblance of order to the place.

As he and Penny walked down the halls, Marco or Turdina rather could see that 's had seen better days. Posters of himself as Princess Turdina hung up on the walls haphazardly, with her slogan of, "It's not criminal to be an individual!" posted underneath a picture in big block letters. Trash covered the hallway as the two walked and Marco shook his head in disgust. "This is what my rebellion has become? It looks like Red Square in here good work comrades."

"It _has_ gotten pretty bad since I was here last. Is this maple syrup on the floor?" Penelope asked as her shoes seemed to stick hard to the wooden paneling.

"Yeah this place needs cleaning up. Let's see if we can find the person in charge."

"Follow me, Heinous' old office is this way," Penelope said.

Marco followed a step or so behind the Spiderbite princess as she led him to an ornate office door that was being guarded by a couple of robots. The came alert as Marco and Penelope approached. "Halt!" The one on the left spoke in a menacing mechanical monotone.

"Identify yourselves, or prepare for annihilation," The other said.

"Princesses Penelope Spiderbite and Turdina of Earth here to see Princess Patricia Arms." Penelope said, giving a polite curtsey to the robots.

Upon hearing the name Turdina, the machines turned as one erriely towards Marco and stared at him. "Ehehehe, hello there." Marco said, twiddling his fingers towards the guards nervously as they stared at him, his tone pitched and feminine.

"Nice princess voice," Penny said under her breath.

"It's not a princess voice I'm just nervous," Marco admitted. This caused Penelope to chuckle. "Marco, you've killed fifty people in death combat. You've got nothing to be nervous about."

The two guards seemed to scan Marco as the two friends held a whispered conversation.

"Facial recognition software one-hundred percent match," The robot guards both took a knee in an unmistakable bow. "Princess Turdina, how may we serve?!"

"Uhh, at the risk of sounding cliche… take me to your leader… please?" Marco said in his 'princess tone'.

The robots rose and one opened the door while the other announced their arrival. "Princesses Penelope Spiderbite and Her Holiness Turdina to see you Your Majesty!"

"EEEK! T-Turdina herself is here?! Well, let her in you bucket of bolts!" An excited voice replied.

"Right away ma'am," The robot turned to the two, "Her Majesty Princess Patricia Arms will see you now."

Marco entered the former headmistress' office and found it for the most part clean. There were a couple of discarded pizza boxes scattered about and several posters of himself on the walls, but other than that, the place looked fine from what he could tell having never been in here before. There were bookcases lining a fireplace directly in front of him, and immediately on his left was a desk that was weighed down with paperwork. Sitting behind it was a blonde girl with four arms. Marco had to do a double take as for a moment, he thought he was staring at Star in her Mewberty form. It was only the lack of golden wings and the missing pair of arms that prevented him from having a panic attack.

The girl came around from her desk and was grinning giddily clasping all six of her hands together as if in reverent prayer. "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, Oh my Gosh! It really _is you _Princess Turdina!"

"Um, yes. Hello," Marco said in his princess voice. "It's Patricia right?"

Marco suddenly found himself hugged by the girl with four arms. "It's… it's so incredible to finally meet you in person!" Patty half glared at Penelope as she hugged her heroine. "So Penelope, however did you manage to find her? When no other princess in the multiverse could?"

Penelope knew faux-niceties when she heard them. '_Well two can play at this game bitch,' _Penny thought to herself as she pulled Marco into a friendly hug, "Well I began attending the Crucible Arena regularly after my brother's murder was avenged and it just so happens that Princess Turdina too was there one night."

"Oh really?" Patty said, sounding awed. "I didn't take you for the violent type Turdina, no offence."

"Oh I wasn't watching silly girl Tee hee," Marco laughed before he pulled Leviathan out from behind his back, shocking the six-armed princess. "I was participating."

Patty's jaw dropped. "You were fighting in the arena?" Seeing Turdina nod, Patty just laughed and leaned against her desk for support. "Ha… hahaha! You really are something you know that Turdina? Did you ever meet that Scarlet Executioner guy?"

Marco tapped his chin, in thought. "Once or twice. He's a nice if a bit quiet fellow."

Patty nodded while crossing all six of her arms, "Yeah he does seem the type. But anyway what can I do for you?"

"Well, I was told by Penny here," Marco nodded to Penelope, "That I seem to have inspired merchandise? And I was wondering where _exactly_ my royalty checks were?" Marco spoke in a sweet tone but there was a slight clipped undercurrent in his voice that showed he meant business. Yeah he could speak bitch too if needed. He'd been around Ponyhead long enough to know how.

"Right here ma'am. I've been hanging onto them in case you ever showed up again." Patty dove under her desk and the sound of a safe's tumbler being clicked into place could be heard, and the door swung open moments later Patricia came back up holding a small stack of envelopes. "Here you are ma'am. Your royalty checks for all the product lines that bear your name."

Marco flipped through them, there must've been dozens of checks here all addressed to his alter ego. '_Dulce Navidad'_ Marco thought to himself. "How… how much is all this?"

"Well," Patricia, said, "If I had to guess with the toy line from Toylandia, the makeup line from Mascaraia, and the clothing line from Guchiia… you're looking at sixty-five thousand crowns a month at least over a period of... it's been what? Nine months since your revolution? So… about 585,000 crowns."

"_Damn!"_ Penny and Marco swore at the same time.

"Why are you both so surprised? You're very popular. Princesses, love you little girls want to be like you, girls between the ages of eighteen and twenty-five want to emulate you… and men between the ages of forty and fifty-five really want to get to know you, but let's just ignore them."

"Wait, what was that last bit?" Marco asked.

"Ignore it please… _creepy pedos,_" Patty said under her breath.

"I… I need an adult!"

"You _are_ an adult," Penny reminded him. "Remember?"

That snapped Marco out of his funk. "Oh, oh yeah, right. Okay. I'm good. Anyway, Patricia, I came here to make an announcement but it's late and I'm tired. So is there anywhere I can stay privately until morning?"

Patty smiled. Only the best would do for her hero after all. "I know just the place. Follow me please."

* * *

Patty led them to Heinous' personal chambers. It was lavish if a bit drab. Everything was grey and black in color. It was as if the woman had no idea what actual color was. Her floors were covered in grey carpet, her walls consisted of black wood, and the furniture was of black wood with plush grey padding. The couch in front of the fireplace was lifeless holding no sense of individuality for the person who owned these chambers. Even the bed, a four poster such as it was, was as dull and lifeless as the rest of the room, a giant fluffy grey mess of sheets and pillows though it was.

"What a boring woman," Marco said to himself as he looked around the room seeing not a single hint of a person here at all. No pictures, no artwork, nothing that could tell you about who Heinous was as an individual. "I've stayed in hotel rooms with more personality than this."

"It's quite dull isn't it?" Patty opioned, sniffing in disdain. "But it's quite comfortable if you can look past its droll color scheme."

"Do you usually sleep in here, we're not kicking you out of your room are we?" Marco asked concerned.

Patty scoffed. "Ha! I hardly ever _have time_ to sleep ma'am. I'm the only one keeping this place afloat, and only _just _at that."

"I'll do what I can to help get this place fixed up," Marco promised.

Patty sighed in relief with her shoulders dropping in exhaustion. "Thank you ma'am. I don't want to boss the other girls around, I don't need them thinking of me as another Heinous, but this place is falling apart. And even if I'm an Armian and good at multitasking, I can only do so much."

"Don't worry, I've got your back Patty, but for now, I'd like to relax before retiring for the evening. Thank you for showing us the way here," Marco said politely.

Patty bowed deeply in respect. "Of course ma'am. Will Penelope be staying with you? Or shall I show her to a room?"

"She'll be staying with me for now," Marco said genuinely tired as he slumped down on the couch in front of the fireplace.

Patricia nodded seeing how tired and haggard her idol looked. "Then have a goodnight ma'am. I'll have a stage set up by morning for your speech," Patty shot Penelope a look that said 'take care of her', before she left the room.

Once Patty had gone, Penlope sat down next to Marco on the couch. "Hey Champ, you doing alright?"

Listlessly, Marco nodded. "Yeah today was just… _intense_. I mean, I summoned _fucking Godzilla_ and caused a _kaiju fight_ Penny. I mean, who even does that?!"

"You, clearly. But you shouldn't worry so much Marco. I don't think anyone got hurt, and to top it all off Vilemaw is _dead_. That's a win-win in my book," Penelope said as she scooted closer to her hero with every word she spoke.

"Yeah I guess even when I screw up some good can come from it," Marco said with a self-depreciating chuckle.

"That giant lizard also cleaned up the Garbage Beach and unless I'm wrong, he probably made the water deep enough near the shore for boats now, so we might have a new harbor on top of everything else. Hmm, Ubaldo Harbor, has a nice right to it I think. Now, does that sound like a fuck up to you?"

Marco turned to reply, only for Penelope to press her lips to his.

**(Lemon Start, special guest writer Heliosion who promises not to wreck my fics anymore)**

The kiss tasted of guilt and the smells of a girl he knew he couldn't have. His closed eyes misted over as the hot taste of shame was what first came to mind.

"Did you not like it?" Penelope asked weakly, her voice soft and sad yet it served its purpose to break the illusion. Star vanished inside his mind and out in the real world when he travelled back to it see the small tear that ran down the princess's eye. Old instinct, guilt clouded over by a memory of another life chasing after scissors allowed his hand to ghost across the curve of her cheek and smile sadly back at her.

He shook his head. Marco couldn't say anything. He wanted to apologise but he was scared that the wrong name would part his lips, a longing so strong it was sunk into his very bones. This princess didn't deserve that humiliation.

Penelope boldly kissed him again, squinting her eyes closed so tightly they shook like an earthquake was rumbling in the room. Her entire body was shaking too, convulsing as nerves and anxiety took turns to square dance through her body. Marco didn't answer back but there was a small tired part of himself that welcomed the outcome of her bravery that reminded him so much of his precious…

"Stop it," Marco said to himself, as their lips parted. His palm surrounded his traitorous brain and he squeezed tightly, enough for Penelope to hiss in distress and grab at the offending arm. She pulled, he resisted. She pulled again, another dainty arm struggled with the other in a brutal gladiator duel to free Marco from the monster that was his broken heart.

In the end, Marco didn't relent and it was a quirk of fate that flipped the entire destiny of the pair forever.

Heinous's fondness for the finer things didn't include a new mattress. The old bed of a spinster that had more chance of becoming a supermodel than getting laid had neglected to purchase something she would get very little use of. A small lump in the centre caught Marco by surprise and he fell over, landing on top of her and between the valley of Penelope's breasts. She captured him between the orbs of flesh and squeezed him tightly as if trying to juice out the darkness that plagued his psyche.

Penelope eventually freed him from her fleshy prison and took hold of his chin and forced him to stare at her. She in turn looked like she was forcing herself to stare at him. A stalemate ensued, the O.K. Corral, the impass, hell whatever the fuck you wanted to call it, the giant chasm Marco put up for everyone else, leaving just a broken bridge that Star could once wander in at her leisure was filled in by the sheer emotion in her eyes.

"You know what?" Penelope said softly, kissing him again, "If you once say no to me tonight we will stop this, where this goes…"

Marco didn't muster a word, something inside him sparked, a crack in the mirror that shone the little light Star provided in his mind when he could forget his guilt shattered and the light sparkled like stars. The lights distracted him, dancing like fairies for Penelope to make her stand.

Penelope scrunched her nose, closing her eyes and muttering something to herself, the girl reached for something behind her green dress and simply tugged. Like a beautiful waterfall, the green fabric fell, pooling at her feet like a clam shell, revealing the naked wonder hidden by a strategic use of her hands as her bravery failed her at the very last moment. She took a moment again, breathing hard then let her arms fall to her sides.

Marco was no amateur in the game of sexy times. He had spent sixteen fucking years in a hell dimension where the clean living God of the Bible would probably be beaten up and have his lunch money stolen by the various hell beasts and demon lords that called that place their vacation home. Stolen moments, fleeting nights when flesh was all the song a man needed and women… wow… Women had morals… if you decided the seven sins were a lifestyle but this…

Those women had never 'given' anything to these encounters. A harsh world bred harsh women who didn't surrender a thing to anyone. Penelope, princess of the Spiderbite Kingdom was bred to present herself to the one who would make her house stronger and her royal blood thicker. Marco's dying thoughts in regards to Star questioned why the blonde girl had never been thought of in the same way… Did it matter?

"Shut up brain," Marco whispered, hearing the quiet in his head for the first time in a long time. There was nothing burning away at his sanity, no thought acid pulling apart the threads that held him together. He didn't deserve to be depressed, a sad emo whiny bitch. Someone was giving him a unique treasure, the virtue of a princess. She was virtuous… _that _was it. Star never felt _virtuous… _"Wow, I'm an asshole."

"Shut up Marco," Penelope said softly, approaching him, her nervous walk making certain parts of her sway like a siren's call, a clash of pedigree and the heart of a teenage girl unintentionally creating a seductive look. Her breasts were full and smooth, the border to her precious virginity was covered by nothing but smooth skin. He stared… That was not how he expected a princess to tidy herself. The girl wondered what he was looking at until her eyes traced his in their path and she blushed. "Ponyhead told me that men like it that way."

Marco said nothing again. Ponyhead told her this was what men wanted?

'_Fuck, I totally need to buy Ponyhead a coke after this or something?'_ His traitorous thoughts must have mirrored his facial expression. Penelope scrunched her nose and took the plunge.

The princess took full control of it, haste make waste it seemed in Marco's eyes as she stalked over, grabbed him by the armour and made him pull it off. Next casualty was the dress and like a savage, undermining the male stereotype of the alpha male she tore the dress off in one harsh pull, the shredding noise of torn fabric made a cacophony of reactions.

Marco had learned behaviour, a lifetime taught him to listen when his booty call was giving orders and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her in. Penelope's maidenly heart flailed like a drunk Irishman at closing time and the kiss that came from this clash made their teeth hit one another like two freight trains deciding who was the hardest one of them all. Marco reeled back but that seemed to be the wrong thing to do as the girl flew back in like a peregrine falcon on crack and shoved him onto the bed in a flying leap nearly, her full body weight pushing him onto the bed with a thud.

The coasters holding the bed up crunched as the wood gave way along with the frame. The bed had fucking broke and the ice at the same time.

It was a magical moment.

Penelope heaved in harsh breaths, a feral look on her face as she stared at him nose to nose then kissed him. Marco stilled like he was the girl in this scenario and accepted it. When she took control, Star faded away. He was not allowed to remember… what was her name again? His thoughts were afraid of a one hundred pounds when wet princess with the combat skills of a retarded goblin who couldn't figure out why it hurt when he hit himself in the face with his club. Somehow, Penelope would _know _and the idea made him forget that he'd served a trained warrior's head as a show just a little while ago.

In the face of Penelope Spiderbite's determination, no force in the cosmos could stop it. Toffee had less fucking impact than this girl! She was more explosive than _Star_… dear god, that was scary to think! The first day at school!

Marco was amazed he could finish that sentence in his mind. Penelope was fireworks!

Penelope started kissing him frantically, pulling away at what little of princess Turdina's dress was left. Next came his boxers, they lasted around a second as she tore them off too like it was Christmas morning. When nothing but her prize remained she remembered that she was a virgin and froze, one hand holding torn off boxers, the other inches away from his manhood.

The aggression gave way to a frightened rabbit. She just stared… for a _long _time.

Marco sat in the silence and the strangest thing built up inside until it had to come out at full force. The boy laughed for the first time in what felt like eternity. It was not a booming, satisfied laugh nor a sad little 'meh, I'm trying ain't I?' laugh that people having a bad time did when they failed at showing people they were okay. It was like he was exercising a muscle that had atrophied.

Penelope did not become discouraged. In fact, something about it made her smile in a truly beautiful way that made Marco utterly forget everything that had ever happened, a truly wonderful form of amnesia that made him reborn, feel refreshed in turn.

The both of them met together for the first time to kiss. It felt wonderful.

The princess pushed him back onto the bed and eeped when the laughter woke up the new _hard _problem she would now face. This time, Penelope directed while Marco acted the part. She climbed up his legs, past his socks that made her shiver when they touched her precious parts as the succubus in training climbed up, only to stop when something long touched the entrance. She gasped, feeling it with a rotation of her hips, eyes closed then opened with a smile baring teeth.

That was where the next technical difficulty occured. She was a virgin and while a few sexy books had told her the mechanics of the act she had never done this before.

"Marco, do the thing," she stated.

"How do you know that I…" Marco, his playfulness having karate chopped the emo for the time being couldn't resist. It was as if someone had dunked that darkness inside with white dye and it now had shades of something in it, an emotion he either forgot or it had been nearly dead or something. He really had little brainpower working with the way she was fiddling herself with the tip of his cock.

"Another dimension, aged sixteen years… That world is an urban legend to every person with a pair of dimensional scissors. You had to have gotten laid Marco. You are too…" Of all the things to get embarrassed about, Penelope's was apparently this really minor point. Talking about sex… when Marco could see the mole next to her left teat. "Just stick it in Marco before I scream for the royal guards!"

Marco complied, sliding it in without warning. Penelope found out she was a screamer right there and then. The 'Yes Milady' pun was implied.

Penelope had to have had one hell of a pain threshold because the girl took the pounding like a champ as she sat upon her royal throne while Marco thrusted from beneath. The poor girl finally relinquished the control, her goal completed as the maiden got the same awkward experience all virgins had to undergo as she balanced herself on the mattress with her hands. At one point the girl started to kiss him, her mind unclouded just enough after Marco forgot to be emo completely and bit her on the nipple. She winced but enjoyed it. She bit him back, playfulness littering her first time. She was lucky, Marco's body might have been playing back from the start like a physical game over screen but his second time round as a first time virgin went well.

She orgamsed quite a few times, Marco having mined the right spot to prospect, the gold rush so to speak as experience helped alleviate the inevitable point when his virgin body struck gold and the boy came hard himself. The release was like someone sucking on the vile horror that had taken root inside himself. She gasped one more time, reeling back, touching her clit to add an extra bit of bourbon to the hard liquor which was her first time sleeping with someone.

They both drowned together, saying nothing more but drifting into the wondrous hangover of sexual bliss.

**(Lemon end, Helios says 'See Ya Space Cowboy!')**

* * *

**Word Count:** **25,000 ** **Number of Pages: 55** **Date Completed: 3/10/2020**

* * *

**AN: Welcome one and all to Chapter 2 of Scarlet Executioner! Hope you all enjoyed it and the wait wasn't too long. Everyone be sure to wish Snowy a happy birthday for it is his birthday today. I hope you all enjoyed the chap and till next time, here's snowy everyone!**

**Seeya fellas this is a gift from my birthday folks. Happy birthday to me and you too readers. Enjoy this gift of double chapter post.**

**Double Chapter… oh, you mean the 'other' project. Yeah, that'll be up tonight too. If any of you happen to be Xiaolin Showdown fans and Fate Stay night fans… and Jackie Chan Adventures fans… and Kim Possible fans, then this is a fic you might wanna check out. Till next time everyone, this has been a Bubbajack and IcySnowSage Production! Peace!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Scarlet Executioner**

**By: Bubbajack**

**Beta/Co-author: IcySnowSage**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Star vs, or ANYTHING else that shows up in this fic.**

**For continuity of this Story the Episode Princess Turdina has not occured yet.**

**Ch.3: Crystal Clear Confessions.**

Marco woke up in a slight daze the next morning. He looked around the room, nothing seemed familiar, everything was a dull grey. This was neither his room on Earth, at Castle Butterfly, or in the Crucible. Hearing a disgruntled mewling beside him Marco looked over and saw Penny covered by the sheets in the bed next to him. Then, it all came back to him. The kiss that descended into a night of passion. '_Penelope, bless her, she's… trying to help me move on, from Star, and Jackie,'_ Marco scowled as he thought of the two blondes. It still hurt like a knife to the chest when he thought of either of them, but, the wound didn't feel as _fresh_ now for lack of a better term. Placing a gentle kiss on Penelope's still sleeping brow. Marco got himself ready for today.

He donned his armor again, piece by excruciating piece. Once it was in place he had Zarathos help him slip into his Princess Turdina dress. The now sentient chain and he had a special relationship. They were two beings in one body at one point, and after coming to the Crucible, their arrangement changed but at the same time, became more meaningful, brotherly almost.

"Are you s~sure you want to do this~s Marco?" Zarathos hissed, his voice like the crackling of a fire and the clinking of iron links in concert inside Marco's mind. "You owe them nothing! You could leave right now and none could, would, or s~should blame you."

"It'd just be something else I'd blame myself for Zar, I mean seriously, look at this place, it looks like the USSR's side of Berlin."

"True, it is fairly s~shitty… not Berlin s~shitty, I s~should know, I was there collecting s~soul~s for Old Nick at one point, before the wall came down, but I get what you mean. Like s~seriously, clean up after yours~selves~s you fucking bums~s." Zarathos complained.

"How's my hair?" Marco asked as he adjusted his wig.

The chain came around and gave him a once over like an obedient snake before morphing itself into a hand of black iron and giving Marco a thumbs up. "Looking good. You s~should actually consider fighting in the Crucible as~s Princess~s Turdina. Rake in some extra cash under a new name."

Marco laughed lightly at that, "Yeah, maybe. I mean, I am an inspiration to an entire generation of princesses so… meh, I'll think about it."

"You were _damn inspirational_ last night," Penelope said from the bed having woken up during Marco's conversation. "Who were you talking to anyway?"

"Zarathos," Marco replied.

"Who?"

In response the chains on Marco's arms elongated morphing into a grinning skull before setting itself on fire, and leering at her as it greeted her. "A pleasure to finally make your acquaintance, Princes~s S~Spiderbite. I am Zarathos, s~soul collector of the nine hells."

"Hello… and you're stuck on Marco's arm in a chain why exactly?" Penelope questioned as she looked around for her dress

The chain on Marco's other arm was quick to gather up all her hastily discarded clothing and present them to her one piece at a time. Penelope flushed as she plucked her green dress from the sentient chain "Thank you?"

"Your welcome, and to answer your question, I owe my… mother a thank you I suppose."

Penelope cocked her head to the side as she got herself dressed. "Your mom?"

Zarathos gave a thoughtful incline of his head. "In a manner of s~speaking, S~Star Butterfly is~s my mother after a fashion. For it was s~she who cast a s~spell upon Marco that s~summoned me through the flesh of his~s right arm."

"Woah, woah hold up!" Penelope, who was now wearing just her dress, threw the sheets off her now modesty covered form. "You mean Star turned your arm into a demonically possessed… thing? No offense Zatharos."

The flaming skull gave his head a shake. "None taken and I was~s a tentacle at the time… I also had the oddest hunger for human bowles~s… which is~ s~strange as I usually eat the _s~sin_ of s~sentient beings~s not their _fles~sh_."

Penelope held up a finger. "Put a pin in that, we'll talk about it in a moment," Peneolpe turned to Marco arms crossed. "You mean to tell me that Star gave you a demonic tentacle for an arm? How long did this last for?"

"A week, and Star stayed up for days trying to reverse the effects. She only resorted to magic in the first place after I broke my arm when trying to show off to her trying to break three wooden boards at once with a single karate chop, then begged her to fix it in time for a karate tournament."

Putting her hands on her hips, Penelope shook her head. "Well, that was _dumb_ of you. And it was _just as dumb _of Star to turn your arm into a sentient tentacle… but at least she fixed it."

"Yes," Marco agreed. "It was, and she did…" Marco trailed off.

Penny put a hand on his shoulder. "You still love her, I _get it _Marco. Something like that isn't going away anytime soon, but I just wanted you to know that… you have options."

"Thank you Penelope, for last night, it… well I won't say it was the first time or the second, I spent _sixteen years _in Hekapoo's dimension after all, but it was nice all the same," Marco replied as he reached up and overlapped his hand with hers.

"Well it was my first, and I'll remember it… fondly," Penelope said with a blush in her tone.

"And I'll remember this fondly, I never meant to imply I wouldn't," Marco hastily replied, turning to face the Spiderbite Princess.

Penelope pulled Marco into a hug. "I know you will, you big goof. You worry too much. That's your fatal flaw you know? You worry too much, second guess, and then if things go wrong you blame yourself. Not. Everything. Is. Your. Fault," When she spoke the last four words, she tapped him on the nose for emphasis.

Marco gave a wan smile, "Thanks Penny," He then switched to his princess voice. "Ready for this?"

"Nervous?" Penny asked as she finished getting dressed.

Marco or Turdina rather shook his head, "No, not really. I've just decided to adopt this as my princess voice. Whatdaya think?"

As Penelope turned around so Marco could zip her dress up, she replied, "It suits you."

"Teehee. Thanks. So breakfast first, then the big announcement?" Marco asked in his princess voice.

"Agreed, but before that," Penelope turned to Zarathos and quirked an eyebrow. "What's this about you eating sin now?"

"It's~s jus~st as it s~sounds~s Penelope S~Spiderbite," Zarathos replied, "I eat s~sins~s that accumulate in the s~souls~s of s~sentient beings~s. Doing s~so purfiys~s them but also des~stroys~s them in the proces~s."

"And _how exactly _has Marco been keeping you fed?" Penelope asked, eyebrows raised.

"Via the executions~s in the Crucible of course," Zarathos said as if it were obvious. "Death is~s too good for the ones~s Marco decides~s to kill. I'm s~sure you agree yes~s?"

Penelope clenched her fists as she thought of Elise the Spider Queen how even in death, her soul had been turned into a snack just like she had sacrificed so many, her older brother included to her patron who was now also dead. "Completely Zarathos… Thank you."

"Don't thank me for having the equivalent of breakfas~st Princess. S~Speaking of, I believe the two of you s~should be going now."

Marco who had just finished wrapping his robe of the firerat around his waist and tucking the mask of Santa Muerte behind his back securely within its folds nodded as he placed Leviathan on securely on his back. "Agreed, let's go Penny."

* * *

As the two walked down the garbage and graffiti strewn halls of St. O's, Marco kicked the occasional pizza box aside as the two made their way towards the dining hall. As they neared the dining hall the duo found Patty waiting for them pacing anxiously. When she saw them she raced up to them. "Patricia, is everything okay?" Marco asked, concernedly.

"N-No, no it's not," Noticing Patty slurred a bit and how she winced as the light met her eyes, Marco made a quick deduction.

"You're hung over aren't you?" Marco asked. He'd suffered more than one of those in both his time in the Neverzone and more recently during his time on 'night guard duty' for Star. Suffice it to say, he had a high alcohol tolerance. Some of that shit they severed him in the Neverzone _should've _killed him… but didn't.

"What's wrong?" Penelope asked concerned.

Patty rubbed the back of her head with her topmost right arm. "Well, I hit the bottle a little too hard last night, the stress of keeping this place afloat is really getting to me guys, and… I might've, in my inebriated state, thought it was a good idea to come ask you some questions ma'am."

"And you saw us going at it." Marco surmised.

"What?!" Penny screeched. She _did not _want her first time being witnessed by anyone.

Patricia looked away shamefaced. "Yes."

Penelope moved forward to slap the other girl silly only for Marco to put a firm hand on her shoulder. "Wait."

Penelope's eyes burned with wrathful fire as she fixed Marco with a glare. "What for?!"

"We don't know how bad this is yet," Marco replied.

That snuffed out a majority of the fire in the wrathful princess's eyes. "How can it be worse exactly?"

"She could have, in her drunken state, recorded us, and then sent the video to everyone on her friends list," Marco fixed Patricia with a tired glare. "You didn't do that did you?"

The multi-armed princess refused to meet his gaze. "I am _so _sorry."

When he heard that, Marco sighed and let go of Penny's shoulder. "Go ahead."

As Penelope pummeled Patty which basically amounted to a lot of slapping and hair pulling Marco peeked into the dining room. All the girls had their heads buried in some form of newspaper and were blushing heavily, some looked to be breathing deeply too.

He turned back to Penelope who was trying to strangle Patty to death at this point. With a flick of his hand, he separated the two girls with a bit of Will. "Why'd you stop me, she fucking deserves this!" Penelope snapped.

Marco who was acting completely ambivalent to the situation, asked Patty who was rubbing her throat. "I need more information. That paper they're reading in there, what is it?"

"The _Pixie Gazette_. It's a magical newspaper run by the Pixie Dimension and the widest read newspaper in the multiverse," Patty replied.

"And we made the paper huh?" Hmm, interesting."

"You… aren't angry?" Penelope asked, perplexed at his nonchalance. "Why aren't you angry?"

Marco rubbed his wig and looked away. "This isn't the first time something like this has happened to me actually."

"What?" Both princesses deadpanned.

"Yeah when I was hunting down Hekapoo's in the Neverzone one of them had set themselves up as a high class call girl. She was very… selective on her clientele and wouldn't sleep with just anyone. They had to be… experienced. Very experienced."

"Marco were you a gigolo at one point?" Penelope asked point blank.

"Let's just say I did _a lot of things_ in the Neverzone that I'm not proud of to get my dimensional scissors and leave it at that Penny," Marco said in a tone that closed the subject. "The better question is how did the_Pixie Gazette_ get a hold of this video?"

"Pixie Princess goes here…" Patty admitted. "And she's on my friends list."

"Corn, my _parents_ read the Pixie Gazette! Marco, _Star_ and _her parents_ read the _Pixie Gazette_," Penelope said with mounting terror in her voice.

"Well it's just in the paper, it's not like they can watch the actual video… they _can_, can't they?" Marco asked, pinching the bridge of his nose."

"They can," Penelope said with a sigh. "It's a magical newspaper. Videos are embedded into it all the time."

"Fuck me!" Marco swore.

"Me doing that is what got us into this situation in the first place," Penelope complained.

"I meant figuratively not literally," Marco said with a sigh. He turned to Patty, "Could you do me a favor and bring us some breakfast to Heinous' chambers? I don't think it would be wise for us to head in there right now."

Patty bowed respectfully. "Of course,"

"Also, bring me a copy of that paper, I need to see how much damage control I need to do… and lastly…" Marco paused to gather his thoughts. "How soon can you have reflectacorp out here when I'm ready to give my speech?"

Patty blinked. "I… I'll need a couple of hours. Nyx can have them out here right quick if I say it's a request from you."

"See to it then," Marco turned on his heel in his dress and walked back down the hallway.

"Did he just… seem like…?" Patty let her question hang.

"A King just then?" Penelope finished for her, a slight smile on her face as she watched Marco depart. "Yeah he did." She then turned and scowled at Patricia. "Marco may be willing to sweep this under the rug, but I. Am. Not. That was my first time. It should have been a special memory shared between just myself and Marco and now _everyone_, my _parents included_, know about it!" As Penelope spoke she stalked towards Princess Arms until she was backed into a wall. She then stalked closer and whispered into the girls ear. "So this press announcement better go off without a _Corn damned hitch_ or so help me, you're going to have to watch what you eat for the rest of your days. It only takes a little bit of poison in some food or wine to kill someone after all."

Patty swallowed hard as she watched the Spiderbite Princess stalk down the hall. Only once she had disappeared down the hall did she let out the breath she'd been holding. She had a lot on her mind these days, what with trying to keep 's from sinking, but right now, the only thing on her mind was making damn sure this press conference went nothing short of absolutely perfectly. Her sanity and ability to eat demanded as much. "Now to find Nyxy. Where is that pesky fairy princess? It's her fault I'm in this mess in the first place, she can at least help bail me out."

* * *

Star's eyes snapped open and she looked around her. She didn't see any evidence of a nightly jaunt. No discarded Goblin Dog wrappers, or anything else super odd like that. She sighed in relief. "Well that Deep Sleep Draught of Great-Gran-Gran Celena seems to be working wonders." Star looked over to an empty stool where her squire that she hadn't seen in over a week used to sit. A mix of guilt and guilty pleasure twisted in her gut. Guilt for she now knew she had taken full advantage of his kind nature and forced her Best Bestie to stay up for weeks on end, but him being there on that stool was also a guilty pleasure for her. For Marco being the first thing she saw in the morning and the last thing she saw as she drifted off to sleep at night filled her with more warmth than any blanket on her bed ever could. She didn't have a rhyme or a reason for the warmth at the time but now that it wasn't present, the Butterfly knew full well what it was.

'_Love. You loved him and you were too damn blind to see it you stupid girl,'_ Star mentally berated herself, the cheek emblems on her face were just as broken as the heart in her chest. '_You'll do better,'_ She told herself. '_You'll become a better person, a better friend for Marco. He was your rock… but even rocks can be melted by the heat of the sun.'_

So thinking Star got out of bed, and used her **Radiant Shadow Transform** to get ready for the day. One pink energy blast later and Star was in her newest variant of her princess attire. Instead of the usual blues of her princess dress she had gone for a deep red with white trim. It was a take on her Blood Moon Ball dress. Her most treasured memory with Marco. Doing her hair up in a bun with two small curls framing her face, just like she'd had her hair that night, Star made her way from her room down into the dining hall.

She found her parents and the Diaz' at the table speaking in low hushed tones. "Morning everyone. Any news on Marco?"

Everyone clammed up upon Star's mention of her Best Bestie, Mess Up Twin, and love interest. Star couldn't help but notice and fear the worst. "Is… is Marco okay? He...he hasn't hurt himself has he?" Star's big blue eyes suddenly filled with tears and shock. "He… he isn't d-d-dea…" She couldn't even get the word out.

"No, no Estrella dear Marco is still very, very much alive," Angie said comfortingly, causing Star to breathe a sigh of relief.

"Oh, thank Corn, Cosmos, and Pegasus Feathers," Star said. "Then if he's okay, what's going on? Why is everyone so quiet?" Star spied the latest issue of the Pixie Gazette spread out on the table. She narrowed her eyes. "What's the morning paper got to do with Marco?"

Moon tried to gather the paper up, saying, "Star dear, you really don't…"

"**Levitato!" **Star snapped using the one spell Ludo had bothered to master. Firing a beam from her new wand and encasing the paper in pink beam, she pulled the paper to her. She flipped through it and it didn't take her long to find what she was looking for.

"**PRINCESS SPIDERBITE BAGS ARENA CHAMPION?!"** It was right there on the front page in big, bold letters. On the front page was a picture of Marco and Penelope Spiderbite kissing each other. The sound of someone screaming bloody murder reached Star's ears. It took her a good minute to realize _she_ was the one screaming.

Moon watched with mounting concern as Star's broken cheek emblems turned an acidic green, the same as Ludo's magic, green lightning also arched from her new fixed wand. '_I thought that only happened because the wand was broken… was… was it also due to Star's own mental state?' _

"I'll _kill_ her," Star growled borderline demonically. "I'll kill that damn spider _bitch_! She's _dead_ for thinking she can take _my Marco_ from _me_!"

"You will do no such thing!" Moon said sharply to her raging daughter. "Star, do you realize how tenuous our position is at the moment with the Spiderbites?"

"What are you talking about, Mother?" Star half growled, she was still entertaining thoughts of various ways she could kill Penelope in her head.

Moon sighed and put her forefinger and thumb to her temples, "Star, you had Marco as your squire… while he had also been made an Earl by the Spiderbites."

Star raised an eyebrow, "So?"

"So… that could be seen as a grave insult by the Spiderbite Kingdom, having one of their nobility being treated as little more than a servant by the princess of another kingdom? They could declare Weregild for such an insult."

"He's not dead!" Star complained.

Moon shook her head. "No he's not, but the Spiderbites could argue you've done damage to his reputation by making him act as your servant when he himself was a noble."

"Grr, more pointless princess political crap! And before breakfast too!" Star complained, crushing today's copy of the _Pixie Gazette_ in her hands in her rage before lighting it on fire.

"You're the one who wanted to be a better princess dear," Moon reminded her daughter.

"Right now _Mother_, all I want is my best friend back," Star said sadly as she sat down at the table with a _thump _before stacking a plate high with corncakes and pig-goat bacon. "I'd give _anything_ to fix what I've done, the throne, the wand, none of it matters to me if I don't have Marco in my life."

Angie and Rafael who had silently been watching the scene play out, chose now to speak up. "Estrella dear, have you thought of telling Marco any of this?"

"I would Angie, if I knew where he was," Star said as she slowly munched her way through her corncakes silently wishing she was eating Captain Blanches Sugar Seeds instead.

"If you had actually read the article, you would've known that the video attached came from St. Olga's School for Wayward Princesses," Rafael noted.

Star snapped up at that. "St. O's? Marco's at St. O's? But why would he be… _there_?" Star asked herself before she started laughing maniacally.

River and moon both shared a concerned glance. "Pumpkin, are you okay?" River asked in concern after a moment.

"Oh, Marco you crazy genius you!" Star said with a Cheshire cat grin on her face.

"What's going on? Why is Mijo at a reform school for princesses?" Angie asked.

Star shot her mother a smirk. "Mother, who is the most popular princess in the multiverse at the moment?"

The Queen was quick to answer. "Princess Turdina, dimension of origin unknown. I use her makeup. Why, what does she have to do with Marco?"

Star laughed upon hearing her own mother bought and used makeup from the Turdina product line. She did too of course, but did so knowing full well she was helping out a friend. "That's because _she_ is a _he_… and _his _name is Marco," Star revealed.

Everyone's jaw dropped at that. "M-Marco is… how?" Moon asked after a moment.

Star gave them the short version. About how she convinced Marco to help her break Ponyhead out of St.O's. That Marco having seen just about every jailbreak movie ever had executed a near foolproof plan to get Poneyhead out of the hoosegow, only for Star and the currently mindfucked Ponyhead all but to ruin it. In the end, Marco who Star had disguised as a fellow princess instead of a guard like he requested and he ended up staging a revolution, and toppling the evil regime at St. O's. "The rest is history."

Moon silently digested this information. "And why is he at St. Olga's now exactly?"

"Oh that's easy, you just gotta think like Marco. He probably heard about all this from… _her_…" Star said that one word with venom and none of the adults had to ask who she was referring to as she continued, "and decided to out himself as a fake princess, cause Marco doesn't like lying, wet socks, or time paradoxes… _which is why I've kept that beach day picture from father time a secret,_" Star muttered that last bit to herself.

"What was that?" Moon asked sharply.

"Nothing," Star said quickly. "Anyway, that's why he's there I'd bet the wand on it." Star slapped said wand into her palm.

"Are we _certain _Marco isn't a political mastermind?" Moon asked no one in particular. Seeing the odd looks she was getting from both her family and Marco's Moon elaborated, "If Marco, the Arena Singles Matches Champion outs himself as the most popular princess in the multiverse, what do you think will happen to his reputation, and ours by proxy?"

Star was quick to realize the enormousness of the situation. "The people will love him all the more. He's the Arena Champion who's in touch with his feminine side to the point of being secure in his sexuality enough to wear a dress and stage a revolution which inspired an entire generation of princesses…. And he also made it no secret that _I'm_ the reason he wants to die."

Moon's disposition became grave. "Indeed, he could very well turn the entire multiverse against us with this stunt."

Star just chuckled darkly and gave her head a shake. "So what? It's no less than what we, what Mewni, deserves."

"Star?" Moon had never seen her usual chipper daughter in such a dismal state.

Star scowled at her mother, and continued in a tone filled with spite and self-loathing. "Our knights and their squires treated him like something nasty they stepped in, I treated him like a doorstop while dating Tom. In the end, the hopeful boy that came to Mewni to be with _me_, his _supposed best friend_ is gone. Mewni stripped him bare of his dreams, hopes, and aspirations. All that's left is a husk. So if Mewni has to pay for this, then so be it. It's no less than what it deserves," Seeing her mother look at her agast, Star laughed, "Oh don't worry so much _mother_! Our precious kingdom will survive. We Butterflies have _always _been good at that, surviving. I couldn't even die in the Magic, and that's when Toffee was _trying_ to kill me! This won't kill us either." Star pushed herself away from the table having lost her appetite. "We're a family of persistent stubborn insects if nothing else. We should've been called Cockroaches. Now if you'll excuse me, but I have somewhere else I need to be at the moment."

Stomping up to Manfred, Star held out her hand as if waiting for him to give her something. Manfred raised an eyebrow. "Can I assist you with something Princess Star?"

"Yeah you can gimme the royal dimensional scissors Manfred. I got places I need to be today," Star replied while making a 'gimme' motion with her fingers.

The manservant looked to the King and Queen questioningly. Upon seeing the Queen nod Manfred reached behind his belt and drew the royal dimensional scissors out and handed them to Star. The blonde snatched them from his hands swiftly only to turn back looking a little remorseful. '_That isn't what Marco would've done. Or a princess who is trying to better herself.' _Star chastised. She gave Manfred a nod. "Thank you Manfred. I'm sorry for my rudeness but… this past week has been… most difficult."

The manservant gave an understanding nod with an accompanying smile. "I understand Princess. Good luck and cosmos speed to you on your quest for the young man."

The Manservants teasing caused Star to flush a bit. She turned away. "A-Anyway I'm off!"

Star cut a portal to St. Olga's and stepped on through.

* * *

Jackie and Chloe were boarding down the streets of Echo Creek, their plane had gotten in at 8:15am on Saturday and they left at 12:30pm Friday. '_Man jetlag is a bitch,' _Jackie thought to herself, grateful for the wind blowing in her face and waking her up. She grabbed a lampost as she turned a corner and used it to keep her momentum going as she turned. '_Let's see, if I was Janna where would I be on a Saturday morning? The dump,'_ Jackie decided.

She boarded down the street and skidded to a stop in front of the local dump. Jackie listened for sounds of her best friend since kindergarten. From within the dump and off to her left, Jackie heard the sound of metal striking metal and yells of frustration. '_Janna?' _Jackie thought worriedly as she picked up her board and made her way through the maze of rusted metal and ancient appliances.

Like a mouse making its way through the maze looking for the piece of cheese, Jackie followed the shouts and grunts of frustration until she came to a small clearing in all the refuse. There, she found Janna wailing on a half-rusted fridge with a metal baseball bat, much to her surprise, Star's boyfriend of all people was also nearby, setting a piece of sheet metal on fire. Seeing Tom made Jackie's hackles rise.

"Hey Janna!" Jackie called out to her friend, who was trying to slam the fridge into next week, looked around and upon seeing her, blinked in confusion. "Jackie? What're you doing here?"

"Better question, what is the triclops doing here?!" Jackie asked, pointing an accusing finger at Tom. "Shouldn't he be sucking Butterfly's face?"

"Ouch, hurtful," Tom said frowning. "I have a name you know?"

"You wanna go _ouch_? I'll give you a reason to go _ouch_!" Jackie said stalking forwards preparing to beat Tom's brains in with her skateboard.

"Woah, woah, woah! Jackie back off," Janna said, getting between her and Tom.

Jackie did stop but only because she felt something bump into her leg. Looking down she saw a pink bunny rabbit headbutting her leg with all the ferocity of a pillow. "Dude, is your bunny headbutting me?"

"No, bad Marshmallow! Bad!" Tom said to his pink rabbit. Marshmallow hopped over to his master seemingly dejected. Tom picked him up and petted him. "Bad boy Marshmallow, you don't headbutt people."

Jackie felt her rage cooling when she saw Tom interact with the cute little ball of fur. '_He can't be a complete jerk,'_ She reasoned, lowering her board. '_No one who's got a bunny for a pet can be 'totally evil', right?' _Jackie decided to swallow her anger for the moment and extend an olive branch. "Is the little guy alright?"

Tom looked at Jackie and gave her a smile. "Marshmallow is fine, he's just protective of me I guess."

"So, uh Jackie, what're you doing here?" Janna asked tentatively.

"Looking for you," Jackie replied, "I was hoping I could borrow those scissors of yours."

Janna reached into her pocket and pulled out the white bone spiked and black handled scissors she'd nicked from a stack of junk on a hunch. Turns out she was right, and they _were _in fact dimensional scissors. She'd kept them secret until a week ago when she got the Diaz' and herself to the Crucible.

"What do you want them for?" Janna asked, closing her hand around them as Jackie reached out to take them.

"I don't suppose I can just ask you to give them to me, even temporarily as a favor can I?" Jackie said with a sigh.

"Nope," Janna retorted popping the 'p'. "Now spill."

Jackie rolled her eyes. '_Should've known it wouldn't be that easy,'_ She thought to herself. "I've decided I want Marco back."

Tom who'd just taken a soda out of a cooler and was in the middle of taking a large drink did a perfect spit take. "You timed that perfectly," Janna complimented giving him a high five. "But are you serious about that or were you just messing with Tommy?"

"I'm dead serious," Jackie said crossing her arms and looking Janna in her eyes.

Tom who kept hammering at his chest managed to cough out. "Um… what does… your girlfriend… think about all this?"

"I am fine with it Thomas. It is Thomas, yes?" Chloe asked as she made her way into the clearing.

"I prefer Tom if it's all the same to you… Chloe right?"

The Frenchwoman nodded. "Chloe Delacroix, Ravi de vous rencontrer."

"Enchante, mademoiselle," Tom said sweeping into a low bow. "Thomas Draconius Lucitor à votre service."

"You know French Tom?" Jackie asked, surprised.

Tom straightened and rolled all three of his eyes. "I'm a demon Jackie, I know _all tongues_."

"Right, well anyway, will you give me the scissors or not?" Jackie asked.

Janna just looked between Tom, Janna, and Chloe. "Okay, okay hold up! I need some context here… Darkness I can't believe I just said that," Janna said, shaking her head. "Usually _I'm_ the one who breaks all the rules," Janna pointed to Jackie, "You want Marco back?"

Jackie nodded. "I do. I loved him enough to let him go the first time," She sent Tom a slight glare before she continued, "But I only did that, because I thought he'd be getting together with Star. It was obvious to everyone he was over the moon for her. So I let him go after her… only to find out she's with _you_ of all people and Star made Marco her squire so he was forced to watch and support her as she moved on with her life."

Tom raised his hands defensively. "Hey, hey, I'm not disagreeing with you… Star… Star and I should've realized something was up when Marco showed up outta the blue like that. I mean I never really thought about it, but he kinda gave up _everything_ to come to Mewni."

Jackie put her hands on her hips and nodded. "Yeah he did, I told Star as much before we even entered the arena. So what's the deal with you and her these days?"

Tom rubbed his head. "We broke up actually, I finally realized that I was trying to be a better person _for her_, instead of for myself which is why I should've been doing it."

"But back to me for a sec," Janna said, as she pointed at Chloe. "And you're okay with sharing your girlfriend?"

Chloe just smiled. "Janna, I am _French_. We've dealt with such situations for _centuries _as I'm sure you're _well aware_."

Janna, despite her usual cool and collected demeanor, blushed. "Ah, so _that's how it is_ huh? Marco you lucky bastard."

"Indeed, now, will you help?" Chloe asked, smiling warmly while holding a hand out for the dimensional scissors.

Janna gripped her scissors harder. Part of her wanted to say yes, but another, more bitter part wanted to say no. '_After all,' _the voice whispered in her head, '_You don't owe Diaz anything, he never even considered you a friend at all, so why should you help him now?'_

"I…" Janna didn't know what to do. She was still hurt by Marco's words but all the walloping she'd done on her fridge hadn't helped one iota. '_Maybe if I confront him that'll help?'_ Janna thought to herself.

Yet before she could come to a decision, she heard Tom call out, "Hey guys, I think you should all come look at this."

Everyone crowded around Tom's pixie compact and saw an image that shocked them.

"Dude, is that Marco rocking a dress?" Janna asked.

"Yes, yes it is," Tom said in a shocked tone.

"I'm Pixie Bob, and I'm reporting live from St. Olga's Reform School for Wayward Princesses where the mysterious princess who started a revolution in this very school, Princess Turdina the mysterious maiden herself has decided to hold a press conference. Let's listen in and see what she has to say."

The camera zoomed in on the princess who was standing behind a podium, his infamous axe strapped to his back. Clearing his voice he spoke in a pitched girly tone. "Ahem, hello ladies and gentleman of the multiverse!"

The crowd that had gathered in the courtyard cheered as Marco began to speak.

Chloe, who'd remained silent up to this point spoke wiping away a bit of blood from her nose. "So Marco can go both ways during foreplay it seems non?"

"Chloe?!" Jackie said flushing.

"What, he is in the dress no?" The Frenchwoman asked.

"I _like_ her," Janna said before Marco continued speaking.

"Thank you, thank you! I really only recently became aware of just how popular I was, and… well, when I found out, it freaked me out a little bit." A round of laughter was had by all present, and the princess continued, "But that said, I have a very important announcement to make today…" Marco took a breath. "I am _no_ princess."

Marco ripped off his dress revealing the spiked black armor he wore beneath, shocking the crowd. Pulling the wig off his head and revealing the stark white hair that lay beneath, Marco gave the back of his head a whack causing his colored contacts to fall out, revealing to all his icy-blue eyes. Then his Will lines began to burn through the magical blush he applied to his face, revealing his true visage he'd been hiding for so long to everyone. He then reached down into the mangled folds of the ruined dress and picked up his red cowl and mask. He placed his cowl over his head, but put his mask off to the side for now.

"L-Ladies and gentlemen of the multiverse…" Pixie Bob said breathlessly, "The Arena Champion Marco Diaz has just come out as also being the enigmatic Princess Turdina shadowy leader of the Princess Revolution! I can't believe it, you can't believe it! If I wasn't _here_ streaming this to you live, I wouldn't believe it! What could the death seeking Champion of the Arena have to say next?"

"If you'd shut the hell up Bob, I'd tell you!" Marco yelled.

"My apologies! Carry on! Your Highness!"

Marco sighed at the podium, "Cheeky fucker… anyway, you probably all wonder why I'm coming out and revealing all of this… that's because a lie, no matter how beautiful, is still a lie!" Marco's voice rose as he continued, "You want to idolize someone? Fine, but idolize someone real, not someone who doesn't exist. Turdina, while I admit she did some good, isn't real, but her ideals are. You want to be good princesses?" He pointed at the princesses of St. Olga's who were sitting gobsmacked in the front row. "Then quit hanging around here trashing this place! If you want to be seen as good princesses to your kingdoms the last place you need to be is here, wrecking shit. You need to be back at your kingdoms, show them, each and every one of them that a princess can still be a princess without becoming an automaton," Marco smiled. "After all, it's not criminal to be an individual. What is criminal is to take that individuality you have and do nothing with it to help those around you. You." He pointed at the princess again, "Each and every single one of _you_ are the future rulers of your respective kingdoms. So, how are you gonna rule it? The boring way? The way everyone else did it before you? Or, are you gonna do it your way!?"

"OUR WAY!" The princesses yelled.

"I'm sorry, I can't hear you!" Marco was playing up the princesses now.

"OUR WAY!" They yelled again.

Marco nodded. "Good now, where are you gonna go?"

"THE CRUCIBLE!" They shouted.

"YEAH...Wait what?" Marco questioned.

"Yeah if we go to the Crucible like Turdina… I mean Prince Marco, we can learn to be badass Warrior Princesses!" Patty said.

"No! Nononono! The Crucible is no place for a bunch of Princesses," Marco said.

"I… disagree!" The voice of Wicked K said from right beside Marco.

"The fuck are you doing here Mister Kay?" Marco yelled half jumping out of his armor.

"Marco m'boy I gotta hand it to you, you've come up with two simply capital ideas in just as many days. First, giant monster fights, now Princess Battle Royale. I should pick your brain more often."

"You're really going to let heirs to kingdoms fight and possibly die in the area… the very thought is giving me conniptions," Marco complained.

Wicked K scoffed. "Not right away of course, they need… a proper trainer," "Wicked K snapped his clawed fingers together, "And I know just the girl!"

Wicked K swung his cane, creating a portal and stuck his head through it briefly. Then she came out of the opposite end.

She had long platinum blonde hair that flowed freely behind her, her golden eyes gleamed with barely restrained rage and she wore little in the way of clothing. Just a pale strap over her bust clawed metal gauntlets over her arms, and a red mantle around her waist, with sabatons on her legs. The rest of her body was bare, and it left her pale porcelain skin, that was heavily muscled, on full view to all looking.

"Oh fuck, not Penthesilea," Marco begged.

"Go to Tatarus you bastard!" The now named Penthesilea growled at him.

"My life is Tartarus you crazy bitch, now back off before I use the B Word."

Penthensilea stepped forward threateningly materializing a simply gigantic chained flail as she did so. "You don't have the _balls_ Scarlet!"

"Um didn't you _just use_ the B-Word?" the Pixie Princess asked.

"Different B word," Marco replied calmly. "Pen, are you willing to teach these kids how to… not die in the Crucible?"

Penthesilea all but glared bloody murder out over her would-be charges, causing them all to wince. "What's in it for me?"

"If you do this for me, I'll arrange a fight… with 'that man'," Marco promised her. '_I didn't know seeing a woman smile could be so scary,'_ Marco thought as he saw the Amazonian Queen grin in bloodthirsty joy.

"Scarlet, if you're fucking with me right now…" Penthesilea said in a dark tone.

Marco shook his head, "I'm not. Train them, Make sure they'll live, and I promise you the fight you want with _him_."

"Well, alright then. I know one thing you're not is a liar or a turncloak Scarlet. If you give your word… you'll keep it." She turned to the apprehensive looking princesses. "Alright you squishy little bluebloods, listen up! I am starting tomorrow, your trainer, I am Penthesilea daughter of Ares, God of War! When I speak you listen, when I give an order, I expect it to be obeyed immediately. Is that clear?!"

When no answer came from the shellshocked princesses, she yelled out, "WELL?!"

"Y-Yes ma'am!" All the princess cried out in fear.

Penthensilea nodded. "We start tomorrow at 0600…" Seeing the clueless looks she was getting, Penthesilea sighed, "That's six am you worms… this… is going to take a lot of work… But it'll be worth it if I can fight _him_," Penhensilea said as she walked back through the portal which she came from.

"So anything else on the itinerary m'boy?" Wicked K asked, a grin in his tone and on his face.

Marco scoffed. "Not unless you want me to put on a piano recital."

"You play?" Nyx, the Pixie Princess asked sounding giddy at the prospect.

Marco looked away, "I do."

Suddenly the princesses were all begging for him to put on a last minute performance.

"C'mon lad, you're not gonna disappoint the ladies are ya?" Wicked K asked him.

"No… but I don't have a piano," Marco said, hoping to weasel out of this.

It was then that Penelope cleared her throat. "Actually, you do, or you might."

Marco quirked an eyebrow. "Penny?"

"Marco, can I borrow your dimensional scissors for a moment please?" Penny asked sweetly.

Marco pulled his scissors out and after a moment's hesitation he handed them over to her, causing Penelope to jump for joy. "Okay, wait right here, I'll be right back. Finger's crossed everyone."

Penelope cut open a portal and walked through it. She was gone for over a minute before she returned pushing something covered in a sheet ahead of her. Stopping it right in front of Marco she said, "Marco, do you remember when I told you the other day that I had a surprise for you?"

Marco approached the covered thing slowly nodding, "Yeah?"

"Well, feast your eyes on this!" Penny said as she pulled the sheet off.

It was a baby grande piano. Made of a greyish wood, the keys consisting of various woods found deep in the Spiderbite forest. The usual ivory keys looked to be made of wax wood while the dark ebony keys were some form of dark walnut. Marco popped the top, using the pole to keep the curved hood open, showing the strings consisted of taut spidersilk. He looked to Penelope who was just smiling at him.

"Penny this is… wow." Marco stroked the keys one at a time, letting the notes linger in the air. Every note was in key. He looked at the spiderbite princess. "I… why?"

Penelope shrugged, "Why not? You told me you've been learning to play since you were what? Eight and up until last year? I thought this was appropriate."

"I don't even know where to begin." Marco said.

Marco suddenly found himself knocked off his feet when a bench hit him in the legs. He sat down hard. Marco glared behind him at Wicked K who winked at him. "You can start by sittin' down lad. As for the rest, just play from the heart. The rest'll sort itself out."

"From the heart huh?" Marco muttered to himself. He looked out at the waiting crowd and gulped. "Well if I'm gonna do this, I need a bit of liquid courage first. Penny, my scissors."

The Spiderbite princess handed Marco back his dimensional scissors and he cut a small hole, roughly the size of a watermelon. Then he reached through and pulled out a small oaken cask that had a bear up on its hind legs branded into the side.

"That's my Johansen Reserve!" River, who like his wife and the Diaz' were watching the announcement from the dining hall, objected. "I wouldn't have minded if he'd just asked!"

"Mijo has been drinking on top of everything else?" Angie fretted.

Marco then got a shot glass from somewhere before he poured himself a double and threw it back. "Okay, let's do this!"

The Princesses cheered. All but one who was hanging back in the crowd. "Marco," Star mumbled to herself sadly, "It got so bad I drove you to drink?"

_["Careless Whisper"- Seether]_

Marco began playing a mournful tune which was to be expected, what nobody expected was for the Arena champion to start singing.

'_I knew he could sing!' _Star thought to herself. Star would (not creepily at all) stand outside the bathroom whenever he was in the shower and listened to him sing whenever he thought he was alone. He had a beautiful singing voice. He'd displayed it only once publically when trying to get rid of the Naysaya curse Tom cast on him.

But the surprises didn't stop there, something a bit hazy and indistinct at first was forming behind Marco. It took it a moment to fully form but once it did, Star gasped, for it was a vision a memory, one of the two of them dancing together at the Blood Moon Ball. Marco's mournful tone combined with his playing showed he felt he would never dance again, with anyone, the way he danced with her that night. Apparently his own innate magic willed what he felt into existance.

'_I feel the same way Marco,' _Star thought as tears rolled down from her eyes.

When the song ended, the applause began. Marco gave a shy smile… Then, he took another shot.

_["Crow and the Butterfly"- Shinedown]_

The next song began shortly after. The imagery that accompanied it was enlightening to say the least. Marco felt like he was slowly losing her. To Mewni or to Tom one of the two as he stood there alone the crow who futility chased after the butterfly.

Another shot and another song followed.

_["Paint Me A Birmingham"- Tracy Lawrence]_

The imiagry that came with this one almost crushed Star's heart to dust. It started with Marco clad in his armor approaching a painter on the beach who looked remarkably like his own father. Then he asked him to paint him a certain picture. That of a grandiose house, the porch going all the way around it, and in the porch swing wearing a blue cotton dress was Star herself. The image changed slightly to include him holding her in his arms in the porch swing when it came about in the chorus the the image didn't change.

'_That's all he wants? Me and a nice house in the middle of spring?'_ Star asked as tears fell from her eyes in a waterfall. '_You… you never were a hard man to please Marco,' _Star thought as she wiped at her eyes.

The drinking and the songs continued.

_["Killing Time"- Clint Black]_

The songs got darker after that. Memories ,not feelings nor dreams were shown in the next song. How Marco had slowly turned to drinking in the wee hours of the night, to not only have something to do as he watched her sleep, but also to dull the mounting pain in his chest.

'_You did this, you did this to him Star Butterfly! You were too scared to ask for help, to trust your mother and this, this is the result!' _Star berated herself.

_["Last to Know"- Three Days Grace]_

"Oh, oh ouch," Tom said when this particular song finished. "I think Marco might hold a little bit of resentment towards me."

"You think?" Janna asked as she paused the screen which was frozen on a picture of Tom's headstone.

_["Brokenheartsville"- Joe Nicholas]_

"Okay firstly, I don't _own _a cowboy hat… secondly is it wrong that I now _want _a red Coupe de Ville?" Tom asked having fallen in love with the fire engine red machine shown in Marco's strange vision that the other version of himself had been shown driving away with Star in leaving a heartbroken Marco in his dust. His comment earned him a punch in the arm from Janna in response.

"Now is _not_ the time, Tommy," Janna groused. "But yes, you'd look cool in one."

_[Judas- Fozzy] _

Marco played his theme song next and with every other song before it, it made even more sense now than before. Marco felt worse than trash. Lower than the lowest pits of the Underworld, and was coping with alcohol.

"Damnit Marco," Star said, all but curled into a ball by now. "Why didn't you ever tell me? I thought you were my messup twin, my Best Bestie on Earth… but you haven't been on Earth in awhile have you? You expected me to look after you just as good if not better than you did for me on Earth and I didn't _do _any of that," Star said to herself. "Did I ever show you around the castle, teach you anything about my culture, say try this, or do that, or don't do that because it's dangerous?" Star shook her head. "No, I didn't. I _should _have, but…"

'_To change the world, first we must change ourselves,'_ Wicked K's words resonated within Star's head now more than ever.

Marco took another drink before he spoke into the mic. "Well that's all the songs I have concerning a certain Mewman princess… at the moment. However, it's not all the songs I've got in me at the moment," Marco took a breath before he said, "Jackie, this one's for you."

The blonde tomboy perked up when she heard Marco say her name.

_[She Wouldn't be Gone- Blake Shelton]_

It was at that moment that Jackie realized that her letting Marco go, hit him harder than she realized. "Marco, it's not your fault. It's not your fault," Jackie kept repeating like it was a mantra. "You were supposed to be _happy_ with Star, not turned into a miserable wreck."

"This next one goes out to Jackie and Star," Marco said, before he gave a little laugh, "Well whaddya know, I become not only more confident, but I think I even play better when I'm drunk."

_["Better As a Memory"- Kenny Chesney]_

"No," Star growled to herself as she watched images of herself with Tom and Jackie with Chloe walk away into a brilliant sunset as Marco stood there left behind in the growing dark. "No… Star growled again this time taking to her feet and walking steadily forwards as gold began to taint the color of her dress. "Marco will never be… just a _fond_ _memory_! I _won't _allow it!"

Golden butterfly wings burst from Stars back and she gained to extra pairs of arms sprouted from her torso as her long golden locks bound themselves into two braids that defied gravity.

"That's enough Princess Butterfly," A voice filled with authority and power spoke as a familiar cane suddenly blocked her path.

Star, her pupils now split into twinkling bursts, glared at Wicked K as he dared impede her from getting to _her Marco_. "**Move."** Her voice shook with power, the same power that all but destroyed Toffee.

Wicked K leveled his gaze at her making her freeze at the sure domination behind those eyes. "No child. You don't seem to understand, so lemme tell ya. Marco, he be lettin' his emotions out through song. Long bottled up emotions. Don't stop 'em now girl. Let'em finish. He needs this he does."

"**Fine, but once he's done Wicked K… Marco's coming home with **_**me**_**, so I can take care of him! Even if I have to fight my way through **_**every gladiator you've got**_**!"** Star both promised and threatened.

Wicked K bowed to the wrathful golden princess. "As you command Princess Butterfly."

"These next three songs go out to a lovely lady you all know of by reputation if nothing else. These are for you Hekapoo… please don't kill me for this."

Hekapoo who had alongside Eclipsa been watching this entire event on Star's full length Pixie Mirror suddenly flushed. "Marco, what're you doing?"

Eclipsa giggled. "I do believe you're about to get an answer on how he feels about you my dear. Snookers bar?"

Hekapoo wordlessly accepted the snookers bar right as Marco started his next tune.

_["T-R-O-U-B-L-E" by Travis Tritt]_

The song was catchy and it suited Hekapoo to a T as far as she was concerned. She felt her cheeks heating up, which was odd considering she was at least in part a fire elemental. "What's wrong with my face?"

Eclipsa giggled. "You're blushing dear. You should see your cheeks, they're as red as your hair right now."

When the song got to the part about hekapoo's mother being as pretty as she was she flushed even deeper. "I don't even have a mom you idiot… that's sweet of you to say though."

Then the second song began.

_[She sets the City on Fire- Gavin DeGraw]_

The imagery that showed up behind Marco didn't match the levity of this song at all. It showed an older marco trekking through a burning hellscape of a city, hot on the heels of a Hekapoo clone.

"Oh fuck its Carthus." Hekapoo swore.

"Carthus?" Eclipsa asked.

Hekapoo rubbed the back of her head. "One of my clones was… kinda crazy when it came to Marco. Like, if I can't have you nobody can have you, kinda crazy. She became a warmonger. Marco being Marco tried to stop her, only for her to set her entire conquered city of Carthus on fire hoping to take him with her into the afterlife."

"Oh dear," Eclipsa said as she proceeded to munch on a snookers bar. "Dat suns waffle."

"It was, and don't talk with your mouth full, it's gross." Hekapoo replied with a grimace.

Swallowing Eclipsa apologized. "Sorry."

Then the last of three songs played.

_["In Hell I'll be In Good Company"- The Dead South]_

The lyrics of this song made Hekapoo hiss through her teeth. This just hammered home how hard the impromptu Quest was on Marco. '_Was it too much? Did I push him too far? I mean, I shouldn't have even done it in the first place. He was just a kid at the time, not his world's greatest warrior, and Earth doesn't have a drop of magic in it, as far as I know… Marco doesn't hate me does he?' _The very thought made Hekapoo's heart stop for a split second.

"This next song goes out to Star and Hekapoo. I only got a handful more people don't worry. I don't want to take up all your precious time." Marco assured everyone.

_["Monster You Made Me" - Starset]_

All of Star's gusto and fire fled her with this song '_Marco feels like I helped make him a monster?' _Yet her Mewberty form refused to fade for righteous fury continued to burn like a raging inferno in her chest. '_Well, if that's the case, then he's 'my' monster! Eclipsa won't be the only Queen of Mewni to have a monster lover.'_

Hekapoo too, had half a mind to go to St. Olga's and give Marco a new permanent bald spot on the back of his head. '_I knew it! I went too far, giving him the scissor quest. He was just a kid… but he survived and completed it… that puts him in another league compared to most. He, Marco proved to me that lack of magic doesn't mean lack of strength.'_

Hekapoo abruptly stood up. Eclipsa turned to her, smiling knowingly. "Going somewhere Hekapoo dear?"

Turning away from the pixie mirror however briefly, Hekapoo replied, "I'm going to Marco…" Hekapoo glanced behind her at Eclipsa. "About your daughter, we don't know what happened to her. We gave her to Shastican and he did something with her before he had me get, and practically raise a Pie Folk baby to inherit the throne."

Eclipsa closed her eyes in pain for a moment before she asked. "Festivia correct?"

Hekapoo turned around fully to face the Queen of Darkness "How did you know?"

Eclipsa smiled, but it didn't mask the pain in her eyes. "Marco bless him, has been very diligent in helping me catch up on the past three hundred years of our history."

Hekapoo let out a rueful laugh. "Yes, of course he has. On top of dealing with the memories from my dimension, being Star's secret keeper, which results in him getting no sleep for a month, sparing with that Kelly girl, and fighting in a multiversal gladiatorial arena, he finds the time to get you up to speed on Mewni's past three hundred years of history."

"He's been spreading himself _awfully thin_ hasn't he?" Eclipsa said thoughtfully fretting over Marco's well being even more than she already was.

"You really love him don't you?" Hekapoo asked.

Eclipsa nodded. "But not in the same fashion you do dear. My love for him is familial, as is his for me. Auntie he calls me," The Queen of Darkness says with genuine warmth in her tone. "Now shouldn't you be going?"

The scissor-crafter nodded. "Right seeya soon Eclipsa… and thanks, for listening."

"Anytime dear."

* * *

Hekapoo popped out of her portal just as Marco finished the final chorus to _Knocking on Heaven's Door _by Guns and Roses.

"Hekapoo," Star greeted, not taking her eyes off Marco.

"Princess… I don't need to say why I'm here, do I?" The lone woman in the High Commission asked.

Star shook her head. "No, but once he's done, I have _my own_ announcement to make. I may float like a butterfly, but people are about to find out I can _burn like a dragon_ if I'm angered."

Hekpoo smirked a bit. She kinda sorta liked Star. It was kind of hard not to at least be somewhat curious about her when Marco went through sixteen years of hell in her dimension all for her sake. So she looked into the girl. She was chaotic, impulsive, reckless, and most assuredly negligent if Song Day had taught her anything. But beneath all of that was a fierce, powerful, and protective Queen in the making. The only problem was that at the moment, Star was being selectively protective. That is to say, Star's friends, family, and loved ones came before the kingdom itself.

'_Well, it's not like I don't understand,' _Hekapoo thought wryly as she asked Star, "What's the deal with the current song?"

"He dedicated it to his mother." Star replied flatly.

Hekapoo winced at that as she watched Marco, now swaying slightly on his stool due to how much Johansen Reserve he's drank, go into another song.

"Kelly, this one's for you."

_["Be My Baby Tonight" John Michael Mongomery]_

In the Crucible where all the fighter's had gathered with popcorn and drinks, at Wicked K's command, Jorby turned to the blushing Woolet who was covering her now crimson face with her light green hair. Nudging her with his arm, Jorby said, "Well, I think he likes ya Kel."

"Shut up Jorby," Kelly mumbled before punching him in the arm in retaliation for his ribbing.

Other Gladiators were also commenting on Marco's performance thus far.

A short if buxom blonde in a red dress with billowing sleeves trimmed in lace piped up first. Her arms crossed imperiously in front of her chest. "Umu! Praetor is quite skilled on that over-sized lyre of his. This one considers it almost a crime for him to be a fighter here with the rest of us, umu!"

"Ah, so that's where my bride went, and he has such a lovely singing voice," This strange airy comment came from a tanned woman that had strange silver lines tracing her bronze body. She was petite and lithe looking yet her slight frame contrasted heavily with the strange sword she carried. A rainbow in a solidified state. Her minimalist attire consisted of white and black trimmed cloth that flowed freely from her arms, a white leotard, and a brides veil that all but blended in with her white hair. Her grey eyes seemed almost but not quite emotionless as she gazed at Marco with something like affection.

"Why are there no nachos? Zoe expected Oniichan's nachos!" a small girl who appeared no older than twelve with a long cascade of hair that started out bright red, then faded into deep purple. She had mismatched eyes, one being green the other being blue.

"OPPRESSION?!" A hulking grey skinned brick house of muscle cried out.

"No Spartacus, Marco just isn't here to make them. He's playing piano right now, remember?" A samurai girl with bubblegum pink hair tied behind her in a messy ponytail via a wooden hair clip replied. She was wearing a deep blue kimono with fukusode sleeves, that barely covered her bust. In her obi were four katana, three of which were truly remarkable works of art. The samurai's right eye was glassy green while her left was gone, and covered by a makeshift eyepatch in the form of an iron tsuba.

"Everyone shh," A copper brown haired girl with amber eyes said. She was wearing a blue tunic and arm guards instead of her usual full ninja attire. "Marco-sama is not yet done."

"But… But Kasumi-chan~n! Nachos!" Zoe complained.

Kasumi pulled the complaining Zoe into her lap. "You'll have to make do with popcorn for now little one. Marco is doing something for his own benefit at the moment."

Zoe looked up into Kasumi's face. "Is Oniichan gonna be okay?"

"I'm sure he will be, in time Zoe," Kasumi replied as she stroked Zoe's head.

Marco looked to Penelope who'd taken a chair and been sitting not too far away this whole time. "And last but certainly not least, Penny."

_["Dirt on my Boots"- Jon Pardi]_

"Love you too Marco," Penelope said as she blew him a kiss.

Star saw the action and seethed a bit. '_I don't really have the right to be angry,'_ She told herself. '_I was so busy with Tom I didn't even notice Marco was hurting. I should be happy for him… not wanting to force feed Penelope her own teeth,' _Star thought with a dark grin, her broken cheek emblems flashing green as eldritch green lightning sparked from her wand.

"Down Butterfly," Hekpoo said, putting her hand on the other girl's shoulder. "Marco isn't yours or mine to be jealous over right now."

"Soon," Star said darkly. "Soon, I intend to make my intentions towards Marco very clear."

"Jealousy thy name is Star Butterfly," Hekapoo quipped.

Star shook her head, "This isn't about jealousy, not completely. This is about getting Marco better, and the only way I can see doing that, is by me sticking to his side as much as possible. He did that for me on Earth. It's about time I returned the favor."

"I've got two more songs in my pocket guys and girls, and then you can go on your merry ways. These… these are for me, and no one else."

_["Nobody Praying for Me"- Seether]_

The penultimate song felt like a dirge. A death song for a man who kept trying, but was getting tired of even doing that much. He felt like he had no one in his corner, yet he kept trudging on… to what end? Only Marco knew for certain.

Then came the final performance.

_["World War Me"- Theory of a Deadman]_

'_Poor Marco, doesn't even feel he can find peace in his own thoughts… but, it's always been like that for you hasn't it Marco?'_ Star thought to herself. Whereas Star was extroverted, able to make friends with just about anyone, Marco was her opposite almost. He was an introvert. Until she came along, he was content to just be 'nodding buddies' with Jackie. Till she came along and forced the two together. '_Grr, why the fuck did I do that again?' _Star asked herself as she ground her teeth together. '_Oh yeah, I wanted him to be happy. Well he isn't happy now, so look how well that turned out for you Star.'_

As Marco hit the last note on his final piece, he tettered back on his bench, about to fall… and fall he did, right into Star's waiting arms. Star placed him down gently on the floor of the makeshift stage before she picked up the microphone and addressed the crowd. "I'm sure you all know who I am, so I'm gonna get right to the damn point. I know that some of you out there, possibly a majority of you, don't like me. Well tough corn kernels."

"Oh _corn_, what is she doing?" Moon said as she watched her daughter dig her own political grave for both herself and possibly her kingdom.

"You don't have to like me, I don't need a single damn one of you to like me. All I need is you to be willing to do business with myself and my kingdom. You can all do that and still hate my guts," Star continued, "Quite frankly, I'd be more surprised if you didn't hate me after what Marco revealed on the Crucible floor a little over a week ago."

Down in the Underworld, Dave sneezed for reasons he couldn't comprehend.

"But like I said. Hate me if you want, just don't be so petty as to take your anger at me out on _my_ kingdom. I admit it! Is that what you want to hear?! I freely admit, I fucked up _royally_ when I took advantage of Marco. I _am_ going to fix this. So in closing, fuck _all of you_, this recital is over, and have a nice day!"

Star then turned to Penelope, with a grimace on her face. "Penelope… we'll have to work something out at a later time."

Penelope meekly nodded. She had just been harshly reminded just _why_ the Butterflies were considered the de facto rulers in Mewni. The power casually rolling off of Star right now was akin to a small sun. And her wrath like that of an enraged dragon protecting its treasure hoard. Penelope considered herself fortunate that Star didn't incinerate her with a blast from the Wand right then. Instead she watched as she walked over to Marco, picked him up in all six of her arms, and then with the flick of her wrist opened up a golden portal.

"Coming Hekapoo?" Star asked without looking back.

"I am… should I grab the piano?" Hekapoo asked.

Star was silent for a moment before she nodded, "Yes I'm sure we can find a place for it back at the castle."

Allowing Hekapoo to wheel the piano through the portal first, Star walked through after it still holding Marco bridal style in her arms.

* * *

When Star stepped through the portal she was immediately crowded around by both Marco and her own parents. "Is Mijo going to be okay?" Rafael asked tears streaming from his eyes.

"He'll be alright," Star assured Rafael as she walked past him and headed towards the stairs.

"Star, where are you going, the infirmary is not that way," Moon said.

"I'm not going to the infirmary, I'm going to my room," Star replied evenly. "I _said _I was going to take care of Marco and I _meant it_. First thing to do is to help him get over his incoming hangover."

"Star dear we know you feel guilty but this is really a job for…" Moon didn't get to finish as Star turned on her eyes and cheek emblems flaring with power, wand crackling like a thunderstorm.

"**You have **_**no idea**_ **how I'm feeling right now **_**mother**_**, so don't even **_**pretend **_**you do! **_**I am**_ **the one who broke Marco, and **_**I**_ **shall be the one to fix him. **_**Do not**_ **get in my way, or so help me, I **_**will **_**be the youngest queen to ever ascend the throne!"**

Star turned on her heel and stomped out of the room with Marco in her arms leaving everyone shocked. Moon backed up until she bumped into the table where her legs suddenly gave out and she sat down hard. "Did… did she just threaten to… over Marco?"

"Love and guilt can make people say and do things they normally wouldn't Moon, I should know."

Moon looked over to see Eclipsa standing in the entryway. For once, she wasn't smiling. She looked as worried as everyone else.

"Eclipsa," Moon said with a sigh. "I've a feeling I'm going to regret asking, but what are you talking about?"

"Star dear, she obviously loves Marco but clearly feels terribly guilty for what's happened to the poor boy; and in what I assume is typical Star fashion, she's going to extremes to fix it. Which, in this case is her looking after him all by her lonesome and not letting anyone else help. While also being as nasty as a hormonal hydra to anyone who tries, does that sound about right?" The Queen of Darkness summed up.

River stroked his beard. "That does sound like our daughter, trying to fix everything by herself, refusing to tell anyone or ask for help. Too headstrong by half."

Eclipsa did manage a smile this time, "Yes, but this time it's far, _far_ more personal I'm afraid. This is Marco we're talking about. The boy who kept her steady and afloat in the tumultuous sea that is her life. Her port in a storm if you will."

"He's her rock," Rafael stated as he hugged his wife to him.

The Queen of Darkness gave her head a bob. "He is, and right now that rock is as fragile as a landslide. In truth, being with Star is probably the _last thing_ Marco needs right now, but good luck telling Star that in her current state of mind."

"What do you mean?" Angie asked.

"Well dearie, how do you think Marco will react to finding out Star and Tom broke up _because_ of him?"

Angie and Rafael shared a worried look, "Oh no."

Eclipsa gave a grim nod. "Indeed, it'll just be another thing he blames himself for. I've no doubt in my mind that despite Star's best intentions, Marco will try to flee as soon as he's able."

"Flee to where?" Rafael and Angie asked at the same time.

Eclipsa let out a tittering laugh. "To someone who owns a pair of dimensional scissors? Anywhere in the multiverse."

* * *

Marco awoke with a groan. His head was pounding like it was being used like a bongo drum, and his tongue felt like it had been replaced with sandpaper. He tried to open his eyes only to squint them closed when even the tiniest shafts of light pierced his retina like daggers. Despite the fact he could hear his blood pumping in his ears, Marco could also pick up the sounds of someone walking near him.

"Who the hell is there?" He groaned out, his throat as dry as the Sahara desert.

"Shh, water drink." A familiar soft voice said in Marco's ear as the edge of a glass was pressed to his lips. Marco tried to gulp the water down only for the glass to be pulled away. "Easy Marco, easy. Small sips."

'_Is that…?' _Marco thought to himself. "Star?" He called out hesitantly praying he was wrong.

"Marco, rest now, we can talk later ok? We have… a lot to discuss," Star said softly as she gently stroked his face with her free hand.

'_Okaay something's up with her. Why's she acting so affectionate with me when she has Tom… She's still dating Tom right?' _Marco asked himself tiredly. Yet he was too tired to argue he found himself drifting off again.

When he next woke, he could actually open his eyes and _not _feel like someone was trying to ram a hot scalpel into his eyes. Looking around he found himself in Star's room. What's more, he was in Star's bed. "Okay, this is a little weird."

He was about to throw off the sheets when there was a sudden _***BANG***_ as the door to Star's room was kicked in, by none other than the princess herself. Star came in beaming a million watt smile, and carrying a food tray laiden with two bowls, a small carton of milk, and a box of Captain Blanches Sugar Seeds.

"Hey roomie!" Star said cheerfully.

'_Roomie?'_ Marco thought as Star flopped down on the bed next to him, poured two giant bowls full of cereal, all but drowned them in pig-goat milk and then took a bowl before plopping a wooden spoon into one and pushing it towards Marco and taking the other bowl for herself.

Marco slowly ate the food in front of him. Not out of any real hunger, but so as not to seem rude. His mind was awhirl with thoughts_. 'Why am I in Star's bed? How did I get here? Last thing I remembered was playing the piano at St. Olga's,' _He glanced sidelong at Star who was chowing down on her Sugar Seeds like him waking up in her bed was a totally normal everyday occurrence. '_What's going on with Star?'_

Deciding the only way he was going to get any answers was if he asked questions, Marco cleared his throat, "Um, Star?"

Star locked her eyes to his immediately. "Yes Marco my Best Bestie? Is there anything I can do for you?"

Marco was reminded of the time Star tried to cheer him up. She was now, just like then, trying too hard. "Why am I in your bed… and why are you being so… unusually chipper?"

"What… What do you mean? You're my best friend Marco of course I'm going to look after you when you're not feeling well."

"Then why are your heart emblems broken? And I remember burning through my makeup during the press conference yet you haven't bothered to comment on my cheek emblems or hair, or eye color change?" Marco asked, arms crossed. "Come off it Star."

Star's smiling facade shattered like a porcelain vase. She looked down, frowning tears welling up in her cerulean eyes. "I'm… I'm _so sorry _Marco," Star said in a voice that was barely above a whisper.

"For what, being happy with Tom? You don't need to apologize for that, I'm the one with the issues here Star, not you," Marco said with a self-depreciating sigh. "You have nothing to be sorry for."

"Tom and I… are no longer seeing each other… And before you say this is somehow all your fault let me finish speaking!" Star said sharply as Marco opened his mouth to do just that. It was only when he closed it that Star took a breath and continued. "As I was saying, Tom and I have decided to break up. Tom realized that he was trying to be a better person solely for my sake when he should be doing it for himself and I…" Star trailed off.

"You?" Marco said, prompting her to continue.

Star got up and went to her secret closet. "I think it would be better to show you rather than tell you, hang on."

Marco waited on the bed for the Mewman princess to return. When she did she was holding in both of her hands, her diary. The same diary she _dipped down _for the very first time to prevent him from reading when he was locked in her closet. Marco raised an eyebrow. '_Why is she letting me read that now?'_

Star opened the diary, its pages filled with her most intimate thoughts and turned to a specific page before handing it to him to read.

He accepted the page and read the contents therein.

_Dear Diary, I sacrificed my wand to save Marco from Toffee today. Broke the faceplate clean in half… but you know what? I don't regret it one bit. The thought of losing Marco terrified me. Like ice freezing me down to my core. Do you know why Diary? I think… I think I like Marco as more than just a friend. GAH! I can't like Marco as more than a friend! He likes Jackie! What should I do?! Do I roll the dice and tell him? No! I can't do that! What if he says he doesn't feel the same way? I… I don't think I could handle that. No, I'll… I'll just ignore these feelings and hope they go away! Maybe if I try pushing him together with Jackie, that'll help. Wish me luck Diary._

_Princess Star Butterfly the Underestimated_

Marco read the entry twice just to make sure he hadn't somehow misread what he was reading. Then he flicked his gaze to Star, "Am I correct in assuming your feelings from then are the same now?"

Star nodded timidly. "Yes," Star raised a hand when Marco opened his mouth to speak. "Marco, please let me finish. I _know_ you feel awful. I know you feel bad thinking that every bad thing that happens is your fault… but it's not. It really isn't," Star reached out tentatively and took one of Marco's hands in both of her own. "I also know that right now, if I asked you out, you'd shoot me down in a Minnesota minute."

"New York, it's shoot you down in a New York minute, and you're right," Marco corrected an old habit from Earth that he'd picked up with her that refused to die. Just like his feelings for the blonde princess.

Star frowned a bit when he confirmed her theory but gave a slight bob of her head. "That's why I'm not going to ask you out. I just wanted, _needed_ you to know how things stood. That way, when you're ready, we can try… _us_."

Marco found himself honestly surprised. He didn't expect this level of maturity from the blonde princess. She wasn't the type to be patient and wait. If she saw something that needed doing or a wrong that needed righting, she was gung-ho to do it ASAP. "Who are you and what have you done with Star Butterfly?"

Star gave a dry laugh. "I'm me Marco, I really am me… I've spent an entire week in my room realizing how shitty I treated you when I was with Tom… now, I can't change the past, but I can be a better me now. I'm not doing too hot myself right now," Star sighed, tears gathering in her eyes.

"What's wrong Star?" Marco may feel horrible just being around her right now, but she wasn't gonna cry, not on _his_ watch.

"Well, like I said, I spent a whole week in my room worried sick about you, thinking of how shitty a friend I was and then I realized not only had you not been sleeping at all, again because of me, but you'd been taking stamina potions. Marco, do you have _any idea_ how bad those are for you?!"

Marco shook his head. "Umm, I didn't actually read the label. I just asked a sloth at Questbuy if there was something that could keep me going after all nighters. He pointed me to the stamina potions… they were also on clearance, which explains a lot."

Star ticked off on her fingers, "Insomnia, depression, mood swings, the jitters, possible hallucinations, and possibly death. Also should never be taken with alcohol… mister binge drinker and stealer of my Papa's special vintage."

"Oh shit… how much trouble am I in?" Marco asked with a sigh.

Star grinned. "Oh your not, Papa was so impressed at the fact you managed to hold down so much of the Reserve they're making a newer stronger batch and naming it in your honor.I think they're calling it Ubaldo Tequila… though I also don't think they know what tequila is."

"Wow… I'm sorry?" Marco apologized.

Star laughed. "You don't need to apologize for lighting a fire under Papa's and the Johansen's asses. They respect you Marco, for all you've accomplished both inside the Crucible and outside of it."

Marco was confused. "Outside of it?"

"Punching a hole through Toffee's chest, kicking a hydra in the nose, saving me from being eaten by said hydra. The Johansens respect feats of strength and of arms above all. I keep getting called by cousin Roc asking when you and I are going to tie the knot."

"You're shitting me," Marco said flatly.

Star shook her head. "I am not, they really, _really_ want us to stop beating around the beehive and admit we like each other already."

"Well, I'm flattered but…" Marco trailed off.

"Right now, you just can't?" Star finished for him in a pained tone looking at her mattress. "Yeah, I get it, it _hurts me_ to admit it Marco, and I wish you would stay, but I get it." She looked at him, "So, what'll you do now?"

Marco pondered for a moment. "I… don't know. I do know I don't feel comfortable staying on Mewni right now and going back to Earth… doesn't appeal to me either." He looked around the room. "Where's my armor?"

"Right here Marco, I've been keeping an eye on it," Zatharos said as he slithered out from underneath the bed bits and pieces of Marco's armor looped within his length.

"The chain, it talks?!" Star said in an awed tone.

"Why of cours~se I do mother, you s~saw to that pers~sonally," Zarathos said

Star blinked pupils becoming pinpricks. "Why did that chain just call me it's momma?"

Forming a skull that caught fire, Zarathos continued. "It's~s true in a manner of s~speaking," Zarathos explained, "It was~s you who cas~st the demonic infes~station s~spell on Marco's~s right arm. Calling me forth through his~s fles~sh."

Star's jaw dropped. "Woah, wait! You're the monster arm?"

"I am," Zarathos bowed his head respectfully towards Star, "I owe you a debt of gratitude S~Star Butterfly for accidental or no, you freed me from the machinations of hell, as their s~soul collector."

"You're welcome. You're totally, totally, totally welcome," Star replied a bit nervously. "Can… Can you promise me just one thing?"

"If it is~s within my power to grant, cons~sider it yours~s Princess~s." Zarathos replied.

"Can you keep protecting Marco like you have been, keep him safe. For me?" Star asked solemnly.

The flaming skull bowed. "Cons~sider it done mother."

Star grimaced a little. "Also, can you also _not_ call me mom?"

"I only s~said I'd agree to one reques~st," Zarathos replied.

"What, when?" Star retorted.

"Jus~st now," the skill said leering at her as skulls were wont to do.

Star scowled for a moment before she grinned and wagged a finger at Zarathos. "Oh you tricky, tricky devil. Fine, be that way." Star saw Marco putting on that black spiked armor over his torso of and cringed slightly. "Why do you wear that thing Marco?"

"Mortification of the Flesh. Marco replied.

Star cocked her head to the side. "Huh?"

"A common thing that used to be done in my religion to purge oneself of sin was flagellation or to beat themselves repeatedly with a whip. That to inflict physical pain can in essence purify one's spirit of sin."

"And you think that _loving me _is a sin?" Star asked sadly.

Marco looked at her as he finished putting his gauntlets on then twisted the dial on the chest pieces once to the right, causing all the spikes on his armor to bite down into his flesh at once. His body tensed like it always did, if only for a brief moment. "I… still don't feel like I deserve you. Regardless of if you are with Tom or not."

Marco wrapped the robe of the fire rat around his head like a cowl before he reached for his dimensional scissors. His name glowed on the blade at his touch. He opened them ever so slightly so that both his reflection and Star's shined in both blades.

"Where will you go?" Star asked.

"I dunno," Marco admitted, "I just know until I get my head on straight, I can't be here Star… but I promised Mister K to talk to my mom. So I've got one more thing to do before I go." Marco ran a hand through his stark white hair, causing his red cowl to fall around his neck. "This is gonna suck."

"Marco?" Star asked softly.

The Crucible champion glanced at Star, she was everything he wanted, but couldn't bring himself to take. "Yeah?"

Star refused to meet his gaze as she asked. "Do you hate me?"

"No… I hate _myself_. Why do you ask?" Marco asked.

Star rubbed her arm. "Well it's just _that song_. The one you dedicated to Hekapoo and me, the one about you becoming a monster."

Marco sighed. "I did a _lot _of fucked up shit in Hekapoo's dimension Star. A fair majority of it, I regret."

Star nodded slowly. She had never really asked about his time in the Neverzone. Marco had never brought it up so she assumed he didn't want to talk about it. Now? She felt the need to ask about it. "Like what?"

When Marco next spoke it was in a faraway tone and though he was looking at her, the way he was looking made Star think he was looking through her at something off in the far distance. She'd seen such looks on knights before. The Thousand-Yard stare they called it on Earth "I'd do whatever I had to, to get close to another Hekapoo clone. Lie, cheat, steal, kill, betray, backstab, and work myself to the bone. I helped people as much as I hurt them. It wasn't until I met Brunzetta that I truly became what you could call a hero… Before I met her, I was little more than a vagabond doing what I had to do to survive. She reminded me that I'm supposed to have some form of morals."

Marco was lost in a haze of bad memories, his face was twisted into a grimace, and he was pulled out of it by Star wrapping him in a deep powerful hug, her head was tucked under his chin. "I'm sorry you had to go through that for my sake Marco. Please, stay with me."

"I… Don't worry about it," Marco told her gently, running his armored hand through her golden tresses, "It's past… and we both know I can't stay."

Star pulled back and had to look up to look Marco in the eye. '_When did he get so tall?' _Star silently wondered. "It isn't _past _though Marco, because it's _still_ bothering you."

Marco gave a wry smile. "Memories can't hurt you though Star."

"Liar," Star said simply blue eyes flaring with fire as she glared up into Marco's face. "If you _really_ believed that, your hellscape in the arena wouldn't be full of nothing _but_ them."

Marco looked away as he chuckled. "True," he replied before he realized something, "How do _you_ know about the chapel?"

"Wicked K showed us where he sent you after he poofed you away. Your mom almost went apeshit on him… _Corn_, I was so pissed I tried to physically claw his eyes out," Star said gulping realizing how stupid she'd been in the heat of the moment to try and assault a deity in his own domain.

"My mom's not dead… _right_?" Marco asked worriedly.

"No she's fine… and I'm just peachy, thanks for asking," Star replied sullenly that he refused to stay by her side..

Marco gave a small grin. "I know _you're_ fine, not even a deity could intimidate Star Butterfly."

Star gave a sheepish laugh. That is where you're dead wrong Diaz," Star looked down at her wand. "Just because I have the wand, doesn't make me invincible. Toffee proved that twice over…"

"Yeah," Marco said letting out a sigh. Before he took out his dimensional scissors and cut open a portal. The mention of the seemingly immortal Septarian seemed to have destroyed whatever unspoken peace treaty she and Marco had going, for Marco was suddenly pushed into action.

"Where are you going, I… I thought you were going to talk to your mom before you…"

"Left?" Marco finished for Star. Upon seeing her nod, Marco continued, "I am, but I packed up all my clothes earlier and left them at St. O's. Gonna go grab em."

He left without another word.

* * *

Marco didn't expect to find anyone in the finishing school when he arrived in the courtyard. He expected it to be abandoned. What he found instead was the princesses running an obstacle course that was haphazardly put together from bits and pieces of the school itself. Hulling themselves up over walls with rope, running through tires, crawling through woven rope netting, trapezing across monkey bars, and crawling under barbed wire, all while wearing a backpack that seemed to be loaded with rocks.

Making his way over to Penthesilea Marco said, "Dare I ask what this is?"

The Amazonian Queen glanced his way briefly in acknowledgement of his being there before she replied. "Strength and endurance training. Thank goodness these girls are absolutely pathetic at everything. It means I can mold them from the ground up into the perfect warriors!"

"Yeah good luck with that, just don't kill any of them while you're at it."

"How else am I supposed to weed out the weak?!" Penthesilea asked Marco while giving him an incredulous look.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, the Crucible Champion retorted with, "The point of this is for _none_ of the girls to die! Either _inside_ of the arena _or_ outside of it!

"Tch," Penthensilea scoffed. "That is not the Amazonian way, we discard the weak and accept only the strongest into our ranks."

Marco faced the berserker head on. "Let me rephrase it then. Either every girl here survives your training course, or your fight with _him_ will be delayed indefinitely."

Penthesilea grit her teeth in rage as her eyes turned bloodshot and stared at him, "You bastard, you gave me _your word_!"

Marco nodded calmly. "I did, I said you need to train them _all _to survive the crucible. If some of them die before even _making it there,_ then you aren't holding up your end, Silea."

The pale woman sighed through her teeth as she crossed her arms. "You're making this a damn near impossible task."

"Clearly you need some extra help. Be right back. While I'm gone, have Patty get my things from Heinous' room will you?" Marco requested as he cut a portal to the Crucible.

* * *

Marco stepped out into the Gladiator Registration Office. It was a small place where all the 'fresh meat' for the grinder that was the Crucible went to register on their first day. It also doubled as Mister K's office of sorts. As usual the place was stacked near to the ceiling with folders on new combatants. He couldn't even see Mister K's sweet receptionist.

"Mrs. Tojou… are you here in this mess somewhere?" Marco called out.

The head of a dark-haired japanese woman popped out from under a pile of folders. "Ah, Marco-san, how many times must I tell you to please just call me Ruby?"

"Can't, feels too improper," Marco replied.

Ruby smiled at him. "You are a sweet, polite boy, just like my husband."

"Thank you Mrs. Tojou. Truth is, I need a solid," Marco admitted.

Ruby cocked her head to the side. "Ooh what is it?"

"Well Silea is training those princesses and she's… going full bore with no breaks… I think she needs someone else there to make her go a little easier on them. Do you have some new blood you can spare?"

Ruby pulled herself out of the pile revealing her usual gothic lolita dress, her long dark hair was tied into two long braids by white ribbons. "Oh yes, Mister K mentioned that. You just seemed to be full of good ideas for the Crucible Marco-san."

The Champion resisted the urge to roll his eyes but he couldn't help but quip, "Yeah I'm a regular Elon Musk of murder entertainment. Anyway, you got anyone I could use?"

Ruby tapped her chin, before she held up one slender finger. "I just might! One second." The witch searched around the pile of folders and pulled up the one she was looking for before handing it to Marco.

The title on the front said Major Alex Louis Armstrong. '_Okay so he has military experience, that's good,'_ Marco thought as he flipped the folder open and read its short contents.

The picture provided was that of a towering giant of a man in a navy blue suit jacket who was almost entirely bald save for the sole curly blonde strand of hair on his head, and the full mustache that took up the entirety of his upper lip.

There was also a small questionnaire.

Q: Your reasons for wanting to join the Crucible?"

A: To see if these wishes are powered by human souls and to show off the glory of the Armstrong family technique, that has been passed down, for generations!"

Q The wishes aren't powered by human souls, but if you could get a wish what would you wish for?"

A: It's not for me! It is for my dear friends Edward and Alphonse Elric! The Elric Brothers, young as they are, have lost limb and body in a desperate bid to bring back their lost mother, and I Alex Louis Armstrong have been moved to assist them in any way possible! The pride and honor of the Armstrong family, passed down for generations, demands no less!"

Marco smiled, he hadn't even met the guy but he liked him already. "Yeah this guy'll do just fine."

Ruby smiled. Though Marco didn't show it much anymore, there were times like just then, when he acted just like her Tsukune. That's why she always went out of her way to help him, if she could. As underneath all that pain he was carrying, was a genuinely sweet boy who just wanted to help people.

Ruby made a small magic circle in the air. "Would Gladiator Number…" she looked at the folder. "556965 report to the Registration office please. Would Gladiator Number 556965 report to the Registration office please. Thank you."

Hearing that made Marco grin a bit. "I'm just happy my number was easy to remember. 555555, so damn simple."

Ruby smiled. "All I had to say was Five's please report to the office and everyone knew it was you."

"Yep those were the days… so how's things at home Rubes?" Marco asked.

The witch smiled. "I can't complain, it's a bit of work being a part of a harem but we all… somehow make it work. Tskune amazingly finds time for each of us. I think Moka-san helps honestly."

Marco nodded. He was used to listening to other people talk about themselves, it was part of why he was so good at Psychology. "Could be, as long as you're all happy with the arrangement then it's all good right?"

"Mmhm," Ruby hummed eyes sparkling happily. "Why just the other night Tskune tied me up with a phone cord and then…" She stopped when she realized she was getting lost in 'not age appropriate memories'. "Ahem, sorry about that Marco-san. Sometimes I forget how young you are."

Marco just rolled his eyes. "You also forget how old I am Rubes. Physically, yes, I'm fifteen," Marco tapped his head and continued, "Mentally, though I'm thirty-one."

"Oh right, I forget sometimes… speaking of, has Marco-san spoken to Star Butterfly at all?"

Marco looked away. "We've talked."

Ruby clapped her hands, "Oh wonderful! Does that mean your wish has…"

"No," Marco said sharply, icy blue eyes narrowing. "It hasn't changed."

Ruby frowned in dismay. "I see…"

There was a sudden knocking at the door and then Alex Louis Armstrong himself entered the room, having to duck down slightly so as not to his head on the doorframe. "Ruby, you wished to see me?"

"Yes, and no Armstrong-san. I called you here, but it is the Scarlet Executioner who needs your assistance," Ruby said, introducing Marco by his fighter title when she saw him hastily don his mask. Ruby knew Marco could be shy and until he warmed up to people he prefered to go by his title.

Armstrong glanced down slightly, and upon seeing the Arena Champion standing there, he offered him his hand. "A pleasure to meet you my fine sir! What can Major Alex Louis Armstrong do for one such as yourself?"

Marco immediately realized Armstrong was just as boisterous and hammy as his transcripted conversation suggested. He clasped the man's hand and gave it a squeeze. "**Good to meet you Major Armstrong."**

"Alex please, here, you are my superior," The almost bald man insisted. "You needed me for something sir?"

"Yes, I need you to act as a… secondary trainer to a new group of trainee's to the Crucible. They are a bunch of young royals who have seen fit to follow in my footsteps…" Marco rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "**For some reason."**

"Nonsense!" Armstrong roared flexing his muscles and causing his jacket to be torn to shreds before revealing his statuesque bodybuilder physique. "Even I have heard the tale of your valor and was lucky enough to attend your performance the other day! Tales of your accomplishments, of inspiring generations of princesses to better themselves shall be passed down in the Armstrong family for generations to come!"

"**Oh God, please don't,"** Marco begged, a hand running down his mask.

"Also… my little sister Catherine _loves_ your princess figurines. I sent her back a couple from the gift shop and she's been begging me to get her the rest. Do you think perhaps, if I do you this favor, you could come meet her? It would just make her day, I know it," Armstrong asked, his hands pressed together as if in prayer… his face.. Sparkling for some reason.

"**Umm… yeah sure man, just **_**please**_ **put a shirt on,"** Marco asked this weird muscular siscon?

Armstrong smashed his fist into his open palm. "YES! Tales of your generosity shall be passed down the Armstrong family line for _generations_!"

"**Seriously dude, that shirt?!" **Marco pleaded. As Ruby watched on amused.

* * *

With Armstrong following in his wake, Marco made his way back to St. Olga's. "**Well this is what you've got to work with, mostly I just need you to keep Penthesilea from going ham with the training. Think you can do that Major Armstrong… Major Armstrong?"**

Marco looked back when he did he saw the built man staring at the Amazon Queen, a blush staining his cheeks. '_Oh, you have 'got' to be kidding me.' _Marco thought to himself.

"Such amazing muscles!" Armstrong praised, his shirt tearing to shreds as he flexed.

Penthesilea looked at the muscular man, eyebrow arched, "Is he… hitting on me?"

"**I… don't know?" **Marco replied honestly shoulders shrugging, "**Maybe he likes his women as jacked as he is? If I were you I'd take it as a compliment and be grateful he isn't using the B-word. In any case Silea, this is Major Alex Louis Armstrong, some new meat in the Crucible and he's here to make sure you don't kill anyone during training. Major Armstrong, Penthesilea."**

"Ma'am, the pleasure is all mine, I assure you!" Armstrong said saluting Penthesilea his buff form impressing even the Amazoness Queen.

Penthesilea smirked. "He'll do, I suppose."

Armstrong looked out over the field. "Ma'am if I may, I think it's time to call a break, the ladies seem to be on their last legs. Also now that you know their limits we can, over time, work on surpassing them and tailor the training to each individual princess."

Penthesilea blinked. She hadn't thought to do that. '_Maybe Marco had a point bringing him here after all.' _she thought before she barked out, "Alright ladies, breaktime!" Every princess dropped where they were and groaned in relief when she said that. Penthesilea was having none of that. "Pick yourselves up you slugs, and haul your asses and your kit over to the back wall!"

Releasing a groan all the princesses did just that, collapsing in a heap. Marco shook his head. '_They asked for this, I tried to dissuade them but they didn't listen… So why do I pity them still?' _he asked himself as he watched Armstrong fix his jacket with what he called Alchemy before he addressed his trainees.

"Ladies, I am Major Alex Louis Armstrong, I will be assisting Penthesilea in your training regime," his face then became stone cold serious as he continued, "That said, I'm here to modernize your training, if you fail here, I suppose we can always send you to my dear sister in the arctic base of Briggs. I'm sure Olivera would _love _to whip you into shape," He finished in a haunted tone, his eyes becoming as small as pinpricks, frightening the girls.

Images of a bulky monster of a woman who ran around in the snow in a polar bear skin loincloth appeared in the girls minds collectively before they cried. "Please NO!"

Alex nodded. "Yes, and if you seek to avoid this terrible fate that I _assure you_ is worse than death, then I suggest you pass the training Penthesilea and I will be preparing for you! Some of which have been passed down in the Armstrong line, for generations!"

The girls were all nodding close to crying, "We will, we promise!"

"Excellent!" Armstrong boomed, "We shall begin properly tomorrow! For now, rest. Soon you shall all have glorious muscles like _this_!" Armstrong flexed once again destroying his military jacket as he posed like a Greek god his face somehow twinkling for his audience.

"_Woah!"_ The princesses said collectively some of them drooling, a majority snapping pictures on their pixie mirrors.

Seeing they had things well in hand Marco waved goodbye while saying he'd drop in sometime to check on their progress as he created a portal, mentally preparing himself for a long overdue conversation, as he hefted his bag over his shoulder and walked through.

* * *

Marco stepped out into the dining hall, and didn't even get a chance to get his bearings before something or rather someone slammed into him. It was the smell of ash and molten metal that tipped him off. There was only one person he knew with a scent like that.

"**What's up H-poo?" **he asked, the mask of santa muerte still on his face.

Instead of slapping him in the back of his head like she always did, the demigoddess just squeezed him tighter, her head buried in his chest plate as she said. "Don't go."

Marco reached out and ran a hand through her almost crimson tresses. "**Sorry, but I gotta."**

Hekapoo looked up at him tears of molten lava in her eyes. "Marco I… she looked down as she admitted, "I love you… I love you so please… don't go. I've… I've never felt this way about anyone before."

Hekapoo felt Marco's hands slip around her waist and he gently drew her close. "**I'm… Sorry Hekapoo, I never meant for this to happen, but I… can't. Not with you, or Star, or really anyone right now, I'm sorry."**

"So what was that with Spiderbite then? Casual sex?" Hekapoo asked.

"**No!" **Marco denied with a bit of vehmance in his tone before he calmed. "**No it wasn't that… she was just trying, in her own way I suppose, to help me."**

Hekapoo smirked up at him in her way, "I wouldn't mind helping you out that way, if you need it."

"**C'mon H-poo we both know you're better than this,"** Marco said with a sigh.

Hekapoo nodded, pouting. "So there's nothing I can do, or say, to make you stay?"

Marco chuckled a bit. "**Star asked the exact same thing earlier, and my answer to you is the same one I gave her. Right now, I feel like I need to be anywhere but here."**

Hekapoo sighed, "Well, at least I can say I tried I suppose."

Marco nodded before he finally took off his mask, "Where is my mother, do you know?"

"Throne room," Hekapoo replied.

"Why?" Marco questioned nervously.

Hekapoo just rolled her eyes. "Well it only seemed proper to make your parents royalty seeing as you're an Earl."

Marco slid a hand down his face. "Is this some form of political entrapment?"

Hekapoo let out a laugh. Marco truly was smarter than anyone gave him credit for. "If it were anyone but Moon I'd say yes, but this is Star's _mother_ we're talking about and she _adores_ you… so no, it's not. This is simply her way of thanking them and you for allowing Star to stay with you for nearly a year."

The two made their way into the throne room where, as they slipped through the front doors, Manfred announced their presences. "Now announcing Arena Champion, Earl of Shimmerloome Keep and Duke of Cornflower, Sir Marco Ubaldo Diaz! Also announcing Lady Hekapoo of the Magic High Commission!"

The Butterfly court turned and looked as Marco and Hekapoo approached. Marco put his mask back on instinctually. He then fixed the manservant with a glare and said, "**We were **_**trying **_**to enter incognito, so thanks for fucking that up Manfred!"**

"T-Terribly sorry sir!" Manfred replied, a warble of fear in his tone.

Marco ignored him as he stalked forward like a pissed off cat that had just been dunked in bathwater, "**And who in the hell made me a Duke of… Manfred, name?"**

"Cornflower sir!" Manfred called out.

"**Cornflower."**

"That would be me, Marco," Moon replied, her tone soft and even.

"**Why? What's your angle?" **Marco asked, his tone suspicious.

Moon frowned as if hurt. "There is no _angle_ Marco, you've put life and limb on the line on numerous occasions to protect Star both while on Earth and you fought valiantly here against both Ludo and Toffee on Mewni. This is your just reward."

Marco flicked his gaze to Star who was silently pleading with him to accept the position, even River had hope flickering in his eyes.

"To raise a peasant to our esteemed ranks, and as a Duke no less, whatever is Mewni coming to?" A regal voice drawled out scornfully.

Marco didn't even bother to turn around. He just said, "Zarathos… bring him to me."

The black chains around Marco's wrists unwound and shot out like cast fishing line and then there was a sound of choking and gasps by the court as a well dressed nobleman was dragged in front of Marco by both his sword arm, and neck.

He was wearing a blue doublet, with gold buttons, a silken half cloak over his left arm that almost covered the sword on his hip, and brown leather riding boots that went up to his calves. His face was regal and angular and he looked every part the rich blue blood. "And just who the flying fuck are you, asshole?"

The man gasped and pulled at the chain around his throat.

"**I do believe he is having trouble s~speaking Marco."** Zarathos hissed, his voice fill with dark glee.

"**Let him breathe Zar,"** Marco said flatly.

The chain around the man's throat loosened if only enough for the man to draw a shaky breath. Marco then said, "Name?"

"Duke William Appleton," The man snarled.

"Well Willy, I hate to break it to you, but you _done fucked up,_" Marco said, pacing around the man like a starving wolf does wounded prey. "See, I wasn't even going to accept the position," Marco shook his head, "Hell, I didn't even know the Spiderbites had made me an Earl until after they'd done it." He stopped in front of the man and grinned beneath his mask, "Now? Now I'm gonna take it just to piss you off. Why, I'm sure you're wondering, well, because I'm too sober to put up with assholes like you right now… That, and it doesn't really matter because I'm going to be gone soon."

"Going, going where Mijo?" This question came from his mother, who he now noticed had a slight baby bump and looked to be maybe a month or so pregnant, his father was right next to her a comforting arm around her shoulder.

"Mama," Marco said, slipping into briefly Spanish, "Papi… I… We need to talk. I promised Mister Kay I would before I left."

Angie made her way forward and put a hand on her son's shoulder. The black metal was cold to the touch as she looked into his now icy blue eyes, deep within, past all the sadness and the pain, she saw a flicker, just a spark, of who her son used to be. "Let's… let's go talk Mijo. By your leave, Queen Moon?" Angie asked Moon formally.

Moon nodded, a smirk at seeing Duke Appleton laid so low gracing her lips. "Of course Countess Angelia, go right ahead and use the sitting room off the main hall."

Marco turned and walked away showing no respect or formal bow to the Queen, King, or Princess the court muttered at the disrespect, and Marco flipped them all the bird and said, "Fuck all of you! Do you have any idea how bad a hangover I have right now?! Also clean up on aisle seven!" He said gesturing towards Appleton who kept slipping and falling in his own blood.

"Boy drank an _entire barrel _of Johansen Reserve, if the boy didn't wake up with a hangover, my kinfolk would be howling to make wine out of his blood!" River muttered.

The queen tittered out a laugh at that. "I'm sure… oh Duke Appleton you really are looking a bit peaky. Perhaps you should go lay down?"

The glare the man sent her as she smiled at him spoke volumes. "Yes, he ground out venom in his tone barely concealed. "I think I'll do just that, excuse me your Majesty."

"I really hope his parents can convince him to stay…" Star muttered. "If not…"

Moon glanced at her daughter. "If not?"

Star looked at her lap, where she was clutching the wand. "I'm sorry mom, for snapping at you like I did the other day… I… I didn't mean it. I was just scared, and angry, and I thought for a moment…"

"That you were going to lose Marco to Penelope?" Moon finished for her. Seeing her daughter nod, Moon spoke understandingly. "I understand to a point dear, your father decked Count Mildrew when we danced at a Silver Bell Ball once."

"Papa did that?" Star said looking at her father, who had the decency to look away all while muttering something along the lines of, "My Moonpie."

"He did, it was the stupidest, sweetest, thing ever," Moon said with a sigh, "So yes, I understand why you… said what you said, and I know you only said it in the heat of the moment. Now, about this _if not_?"

Star looked to her mother, blue eyes burning with determination. "If not, I'm going with him."

* * *

Marco eased himself into an overstuffed armchair but only after he pulled one out for his expecting mother. Angie smiled at the action. "That's the Mijo I remember."

Taking off his mask and setting on a side table, Marco sat down himself. "I haven't changed all that much mom."

"Oh really? Angie challenged, her voice harsh, "The boy I knew a year ago wasn't suicidal."

Marco narrowed his blue eyes. "You mean before Star arrived? Don't even think of pinning all of this on her mom! The boy you knew a year ago, was a damn coward!"

Both of Marco's parent's binked, "What do you mean Mijo?" Rafael asked.

Marco took a breath and did his best to explain. "Before Star crashed into my life I was afraid, afraid to try new things, afraid to put myself out there… I went to school, I did karate, I had my music, but I stuck to my routine. I never branched out. I never even had the nerve to ask out the girl I liked since _kindergarten_! I just nodded to her! It was Star that pushed us together! She was like color suddenly being added to a black and white film… and then, it was taken away. _Twice_!"

"Mijo," Angie said, reaching out to him only to pull back, "You don't _have_ to go, you don't _have_ to leave Star, that which adds color to your world, behind a third time."

Marco shook his head, "I can't stay. Not anymore, not right now at least. Not after she, after you all, saw everything."

"Depression and needing help is nothing to be ashamed of son," Rafael told him, "I had it,"

Marco blinked, "You did?"

Rafael nodded, "I call it my Blue Period after Leonard da Vinci. It was shortly after I left home after my papi, your abuelo didn't approve of my wanting to become an artist. I struggled with it like a wild horse for a time, but then I met this most amazing waitress who was also going to college to learn to teach poetry." Rafael looked at Angie fondly, "We found solace in one another, helped each other, and I finally broke the wild horse known as depression."

"You and Abeulo seem to get along fine though?" Marco questioned.

Rafael nodded. "We do now, at the time though he was afraid my art wouldn't sell and I would be unable to feed myself or have a place to live. He worried about his son as all parents do, and didn't want to have to worry about me, like he did about him when he ran off to join the Rodeo years ago. He would've much rather I get a job with steady income but he didn't or couldn't express himself properly. It was only when I called him from the hospital on the day you were born years later, that we finally reconciled," Rafael leaned forward and said, "The point I'm trying to make son, is that depression isn't a horse you can break alone, you need help. A support system. You have all of that, both here on Mewni, and on Earth."

Marco leaned back in his chair, "Gotta admit dad, that was the best pitch I've heard so far for me to stay."

Rafael smiled sadly, knowingly, "But you're going to leave aren't you?"

Marco nodded. I am, sorry but I and I'm sorry if this sounds corny, but I feel the need to find myself," He gestured oddly with his hand in a circular motion, "Out there."

"Spoken like a true artist," Rafael said with a hint of pride in his tone."

Marco scoffed. "I'm no artist. The gene clearly skipped my generation."

"On the contrary, you are quite the chef and showman son," Rafael countered, "Now would I prefer you not use an axe as your brush and human bodies as your paint? Of course, but I cannot deny that you are in your element whether in the kitchen or in that arena of yours."

"Thank you?" Marco said unsure how to feel about his father complimenting him on his killing technique.

"Will you at least stay in touch? So as not to worry your poor mother and me?" Rafael asked.

"Of course," Marco promised, I have a pixie mirror, I'll… have to text Star my number so she can give it to you once you get your own compacts… damn it, that means Star'll have my number."

Rafael laughed, "You act as if that is a _bad thing_ Mijo?"

Marco typed out a quick text and sent it to Star's compact. "It will be if she tries calling and texting me like a telemarketer."

Marco stood and his parents did too. He wrapped them both in a hug, and they squeezed him for all he was worth. "Be sure to call us at least once a week, and send us pictures, and brush your teeth. Get plenty of sleep, make sure to eat properly and try to stay out of danger honey," Angie listed off, despite being the less emotional of the two, she had tears gathering in her eyes. "Damn hormones." She said, dabbing at her eyes.

"I won't be gone forever mama, I'll need to stop in from time to time, to defend my title in the Crucible if nothing else. Plus I'll be back in six months or so… probably," Marco hedged as he took out his dimensional scissors and cut open a portal.

"Be safe Mijo. We love you!" Angie and Rafael said at the same time.

Love you too," That was the last thing MArco said before he stepped through the portal and disappeared from their lives for a time.

* * *

**Words: 19,875** **Number of pages: 53** **Date Completed: 3/15/2020**

* * *

**AN: Hello one and all and welcome back to Scarlet Executioner! Chapter Three is more alive than Frankenstien and Snowy put together! Speaking of Snowy, here's a world from my favorite new eldritch abomination of an editor!**

**Okay guys I am currently dying right now from editing so much to make you fans happy. So here is corpse snowy brought back by bubba's eldritch magic to bring you not one but two more story ch.s. One for this story and another story we wrote. See you folks later I need to rest in my grave.**

**Good man Snowy! Good man, showing that not even death can keep you down!**

**No thanks to you, you bastard!**

**Semantics Snowy semantics. Anyway folks, thanks for reading and don't forget to review! It's how I get the human flesh I need to keep Snowy fed these days… Till next time everyone, this has been a Bubbajack and (Zombie) IcySnowSage Production! Peace!**

**P.S. Huge thank you goes out to lordcornwalis for letting me use a couple of his Oc's. The first of which Duke William Applebottom you've already seen. Also, if you're reading Star vs fanfiction and haven't read "In the Pale Star Light" or "Once and Future Queen" you are doing yourself a disservice. both are simply amazing. The second is a collaboratory work between him and his co-author/beta MrRonald Regan and both are excellent. I can't suggest enough you go read them both.**


End file.
